El Hijo del Griego
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: ¡Como novia sí, pero como esposa no! Serena no se podía creer que fuera la novia del armador Darien Chiba. ¡Ella, que estaba rellenita y se ganaba la vida haciendo velas! Pero Darien parecía encantado con sus curvas cuando le hacía el amor apasionadamente en su casa de campo. Claro que Serena se iba a llevar dos buenas sorpresas: la primera, que ella sólo era la amante de los fines
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Hijo del Griego**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Hijos del Amor 3**

**ARGUMENTO **

_¡Como novia sí, pero como esposa no! Serena no se podía creer que fuera la novia del armador Darien Chiba. ¡Ella, que estaba rellenita y se ganaba la vida haciendo velas! Pero Darien parecía encantado con sus curvas cuando le hacía el amor apasionadamente en su casa de campo. Claro que Serena se iba a llevar dos buenas sorpresas: la primera, que ella sólo era la amante de los fines de semana y que Darien se quería casar con una joven de la alta sociedad griega; y la segunda, imposible de esconder, que estaba embarazada de él._

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Hijo del Griego**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Hijos del Amor 3**

**CAPITULO 1**

Cuando dos de los miembros de más edad del consejo de administración se pusieron a preguntar cosas que ya se habían hablado, Darien dejó vagar su mirada hasta la escultura de bronce Art Decó que había al fondo de la habitación. Se trataba de una voluptuosa bailarina española medio desnuda.

La primera vez que había presidido aquellas reuniones, se había quedado estupefacto al ver tan sensual obra de arte, pues no encajaba con el carácter recio y conservador de su abuelo.

—Me recuerda a mi primer amor —le había confesado el anciano con un brillo nostálgico en los ojos—. Se casó con otro.

Darien tenía muy claro que las mujeres que él frecuentaba jamás actuarían así. Para empezar porque les encantaba el dinero y no había quien se las quitara de encima.

Desde la adolescencia lo habían asediado con sus encantos mujeres de todo tipo que buscaban su dinero. Por supuesto, su físico también ejercía gran atracción, pues medía casi un metro noventa, tenía el pelo negro como el carbón y unos preciosos ojos zafiro.

Era tal su éxito con las mujeres que ya en dos ocasiones le habían acusado de ser el padre de dos niños. Aquello lo había llevado a decidir casarse única y exclusivamente con una mujer de igual fortuna y clase que él.

Su padre, ya fallecido, había llevado una vida ejemplar hasta los cuarenta años, cuando, de manera inexplicable, se había fugado con una modelo famosa por subirse a las mesas a bailar. Tanto su padre como su madre se habían entregado a las excentricidades y a los excesos y él se había perdido por el camino. En realidad, prácticamente lo habían criado sus tíos paternos, mucho más estrictos que sus progenitores y, por eso, a Darien no le gustaba nada que se saliera de los cánones marcados.

Ése había sido el gran error de su padre. No sería el suyo.

Aun así, aquella escultura de formas sinuosas le gustaba y le recordaba a un episodio que había tenido lugar unas semanas antes en su casa de campo. Una tarde había salido a pasear por el bosque y se había encontrado con una mujer de pelo rubio y curvas muy femeninas bañándose desnuda en el río.

En un principio, aquello lo había enfurecido. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para que su propiedad fuera muy privada y había contratado a un ejército de guardias de seguridad para preservar su intimidad de indeseables y cámaras.

Desde aquella tarde, no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de aquella mujer, despierto y dormido, lo que era de extrañar, pues no se parecía en nada a las pelirrojas espigadas y elegantes que le solían atraer.

No era su tipo en absoluto. Según el capataz de la finca, Serena Tsukino era una amante de los animales excéntrica que se ganaba la vida de mala manera fabricando velas y popurrí. Iba a misa regularmente y era un miembro muy respetado de la comunidad, y escondía sus curvas bajo faldas largas y blusas holgadas.

Darien había sido muy duro con ella porque estaba convencido de que lo tenía todo planeado, que había preparado el encuentro. No sería la primera vez que se lo hacían.

Sin embargo, cuando se había dado cuenta de que no era así, le había mandado un ramo de flores con una nota de disculpa... y su número de teléfono.

Se había quedado estupefacto cuando no le había devuelto la llamada.

Cada día que pasaba, más enfadado estaba. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Y si le ofreciera una suma de dinero considerable por que no volviera a entrar en sus tierras? Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Eso era, precisamente, lo que necesitaba.

Era un hombre inteligente. Estaba seguro de no sucumbir a la atracción que aquella mujer ejercía sobre él porque era consciente de que no le convenía en ningún aspecto...

—¿Has dejado a Lita? —preguntó Serena girándose hacia Andrew.

—Sí, quería que fuéramos en serio. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre me hacéis lo mismo? —preguntó su amigo con aire torturado.

Serena estuvo a punto de decirle que se mirara al espejo. Recordaba perfectamente que ella también había caído rendida ante los encantos de aquel rubio de ojos verdes y carácter encantador. Eso había sido cuando se habían conocido en la universidad. Claro que, desde el principio, Andrew la había puesto en la sección de amigas. No había tenido nunca ninguna posibilidad y se había pasado muchos días deseando ser menuda, castaña y extrovertida en lugar de tímida, callada y prudente.

Con el tiempo, Serena había superado el enamoramiento y se había convertido en testigo de las relaciones de Andrew. Él lo único que quería era pasarlo bien. Nada de compromisos. Trabajaba en la City de Londres, tenía tanto dinero que se podía comprar todo lo que quisiera, desde un descapotable último modelo hasta ropa carísima, y siempre iba al gimnasio de moda. Aun así, no era feliz.

—Supongo que, si no querías lo mismo que ella, has hecho bien en dejar la relación —comentó pensando en la pobre chica.

—¡Qué bien cocinas! —suspiró Andrew tomando otro bocado de la tarta de zanahoria que Serena había preparado.

Serena apretó los labios, sabedora de que aquellas dotes nunca le hacían merecedora de puntos por parte del sexo masculino. Estaba convencida de que era demasiado oronda. Desde que la habían comparado con la diosa de la fertilidad en el colegio, había sufrido innumerables burlas en aquel sentido, lo que la había llevado a desdeñar sus pechos voluptuosos y sus generosas caderas. Las dietas y el ejercicio no le habían servido de nada, tenía buen apetito y todo se le iba a esos dos sitios.

Andrew siempre salía con chicas menudas y muy delgadas. A su lado, ella era enorme y gorda.

Serena había dejado la universidad cuando su madre se había puesto enferma. Al ser hija única y al no haber dinero en su casa, había tenido que dejar los estudios para cuidar a su progenitora hasta su triste final. Fallecida su madre y cuando se disponía a retomar sus estudios de Derecho, había caído enferma. Cuando se recuperó, había perdido el interés por el Derecho y se buscó un trabajo en una oficina.

Había tenido una época muy buena compartiendo piso con Michiru y con Rei, pero ambas amigas se habían casado, habían formado sus familias y se habían ido a vivir al extranjero. Evidentemente, no se veían muy a menudo. En una de las visitas que Serena les había hecho a Rei y a Nicolas en su casa de campo, se había enamorado perdidamente de la Naturaleza. En cuanto había encontrado un alquiler que había podido pagar, se había lanzado y había dejado la ciudad. Ahora vivía en una pequeña casa de campo situada en un extremo de una gran propiedad, se ganaba la vida con cosas que le gustaban, como plantar lavanda y rosas y fabricar velas y popurrí artesanales que vendía bastante bien por Internet.

Cuando su cuenta bancaria así se lo exigía, aceptaba trabajos de media jornada, pero realmente dedicaba casi todo su tiempo libre a ayudar en el refugio de animales de la zona. Se había llevado a casa a dos perros a los que había bautizado Samson y Sausage.

Sus amigos le solían decir que estaba tirando su juventud por la borda, pero ella era feliz en aquella casa, llevando una vida sencilla que le permitía necesitar poco dinero para vivir y tener mucho tiempo para ella misma y para los demás.

Por supuesto, en todos los paraísos hay una serpiente. La suya era Darien Chiba, el nuevo y multimillonario propietario de Chantry House, una fabulosa mansión georgiana que era una joya y que tenía una finca maravillosa. Por su culpa, Serena no podía vagar por ahí como se le antojara. La única vez en la que se habían visto, había sido tan humillante, que se estaba planteando la posibilidad de irse.

—¿Seguro que no te importa cuidar a Pip? —le preguntó Andrew por enésima vez mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Se lo va a pasar muy bien, ya lo verás —contestó Serena esquivando la pregunta.

Lo cierto era que el perro de su amigo no era su mascota preferida. Se trataba de un chihuahua que era, en realidad, de la madre de Andrew. El perrillo, aunque diminuto, tenía muy mal carácter. Ladraba y gruñía constantemente y, si te descuidabas, te mordía.

—No tendrías que haber dejado el coche aquí —comentó Serena, acompañando a Andrew—. No tengo sitio para los coches frente a la casa y el propietario me ha dicho que prefiere que las visitas dejen los coches fuera.

—El nuevo propietario te está haciendo la vida imposible, ¿eh? —le contestó Andrew montándose en el coche y bajando la ventanilla para seguir hablando.

Serena se quedó de piedra al ver aparecer una limusina negra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se agachó y se quedó agazapada y escondida tras el coche de Andrew.

—¿Pero qué haces? —le preguntó su amigo.

—¡No arranques hasta que haya pasado la limusina! —murmuró Serena roja como la grana.

La limusina avanzó a poca velocidad por el camino que llevaba a la casa principal y se perdió al doblar un recodo. Serena se levantó lentamente y miró incómoda con sus preciosos ojos celestes en la dirección que había tomado el vehículo.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió Andrew anonadado.

—Nada —contestó Serena, encogiéndose de hombros sin mucha convicción.

Dicho aquello, se despidió de Andrew, que pasaría al día siguiente a recoger a su chihuahua, y corrió hacia su casa, donde encontró al desagradable perro gruñendo a Sausage, que se había refugiado debajo de una silla.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que Serena había conocido a Darien Chiba y el encuentro había tenido lugar en unas condiciones humillantes. Cada vez que recordaba que el millonario griego la había pillado completamente desnuda, Serena se quería morir. Era el primer hombre que la veía así.

Serena quería olvidarse de tan desagradable experiencia.

De haber sabido que corría el riesgo de que alguien la viera, no se habría quitado ni un calcetín. Siempre le había dado vergüenza su cuerpo. Incluso en bañador lo pasaba mal. Aquella ocasión había sido la primera vez que se bañaba desnuda... y la última.

Cada vez que pensaba en aquella tarde, se maldecía a sí misma. Aquel día había sido el más caluroso del verano. Serena había pasado toda la mañana ayudando a descargar un envío de heno en el refugio. Había vuelto a casa en bici. Tenía tanto calor que la ropa se le pegaba a la piel y había pensado en la poza del río que tanto le gustaba y donde había pasado tan buenos ratos el verano anterior, cuando la finca era todavía propiedad de un anciano que estaba casi siempre de viaje y que dejaba a sus inquilinos vivir en paz.

Darien Chiba, sin embargo, se había rodeado de sistemas de seguridad y se sabía al dedillo sus derechos y los derechos de sus inquilinos. Al poco tiempo de adquirir la propiedad, Serena había recibido una carta en la que se le informaba de las nuevas normas y del expreso deseo del nuevo propietario de que su finca fuera un lugar en el que se preservara la intimidad total.

Aquel día de hacía mes y medio, Serena había pensado en ir a mojarse un poco los pies al río para refrescarse. Nunca había visto a nadie por allí y había mucha vegetación circundante. Como Darien Chiba sólo utilizaba la casa los fines de semana y era un día laborable, Serena se había dejado llevar por la tentación y había hecho algo que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza: se había desnudado y se había metido en el agua con un suspiro de placer.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —le había preguntado una voz masculina en tono autoritario a los pocos minutos.

A Serena casi le dio un ataque al corazón. Al girarse, había visto a su casero en la orilla y se había apresurado a meterse más en el agua para que no se le vieran los pechos. Se le hacía muy raro ver a un hombre ataviado con traje de oficina, camisa y corbata en aquel lugar de naturaleza exuberante.

Había sabido al instante quién era, pues había visto su fotografía en el periódico local, que había publicado un artículo sobre él cuando había adquirido Chantry House. En aquella fotografía en blanco y negro ya le había parecido guapo, aunque también demasiado serio. Al natural, Darien Chiba era un dios del Mediterráneo.

—Está usted en propiedad privada.

Serena había cruzado de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Eh... lo siento. No volverá a suceder. Si se va, me vestiré y me iré yo también.

-No me pienso ir —había contestado él—. No ha contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hace calor y me quería refrescar un poco —había contestado Serena diciéndose que todo lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de tonto, pues era evidente lo que hacía allí.

—¿Desnuda? Es evidente que me estabas esperando, pero te ha salido mal la cosa, guapa, porque yo no voy por ahí manteniendo relaciones con mujeres que me encuentro desnudas en mitad del campo —había comentado el millonario con desdén.

Al comprender que aquel hombre creía que se había desnudado y se había metido en el agua para que la encontrara así y se acostara con ella, Serena lo miró estupefacta.

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿Qué miembro de mi servicio le ha dicho que iba a venir por aquí?

-¿Siempre tiene esta actitud tan paranoica? —le había contestado Serena—. Estoy empezando a tener frío, así que aléjese para que me pueda vestir e irme.

Aquello de que lo llamara paranoico no le debió de hacer gracia, pues apretó los dientes y la miró furibundo.

-¿Quién le dijo que iba a estar hoy aquí? —insistió.

-Nadie, de verdad —contestó Serena cada vez más sorprendida—. Soy una de sus inquilinas, por si no lo sabe. Me gustaría salir del agua e irme a casa.

—¿Así que es una de mis inquilinas? ¿Y se atreve a entrar en mi propiedad a pesar de las instrucciones que hemos dado para que nadie viole mi intimidad? —le preguntó Darien Chiba todavía más enfadado.

—Vivo en The Lodge, sí —contestó Serena—. Le aseguro que, si hubiera sabido que estaba en casa, jamás habría venido al río —añadió sinceramente—. Por favor, compórtese como un caballero, dese la vuelta y siga su paseo —concluyó muerta de frío.

—Eso de comportarse como un caballero hace mucho tiempo que pasó de moda —contestó Darien Chiba, sacándose el teléfono móvil del bolsillo—. Ahora mismo voy a llamar a seguridad.

Aquello hizo que Serena perdiera la cabeza.

—¿Es siempre así de grosero? —le espetó—. Le he pedido perdón. ¿Qué más quiere? Soy mujer, me estoy muriendo de frío en esta agua helada y usted me amenaza con llamar a más hombres para que me vean así. Tengo mucho frío y me quiero vestir.

—Pues vístase —le había contestado Darien Chiba mirándola con sus oscuros ojos.

Serena ya no podía más. Le estaban doliendo los pies a causa del frío. Mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte, salió del agua. Darien Chiba no se giró, se quedó mirándola y no le pidió perdón.

El hecho de que ningún hombre la hubiera visto desnuda antes hizo que todo aquel episodio fuera todavía más duro para Serena. Avergonzada hasta las náuseas, se había puesto los vaqueros y la camiseta a toda velocidad. Por supuesto, no iba a perder tiempo en secarse para ponerse las braguitas y el sujetador, así que se vistió mojada. Después, se había ido a la carrera a su casa.

Al llegar, se había dejado caer en el porche y había llorado de humillación y de rabia.

Dos días después, había recibido un impresionante ramo de flores con una nota de disculpa de Darien Chiba y su número de teléfono para que lo llamara y quedaran para salir a cenar.

¡Menudo caradura!

Serena se llevaba muy bien con Luna Moon, la mujer que iba a limpiar la casa.

La asistenta también limpiaba en la casa principal y le había contado que el nuevo propietario era un donjuán, que todos los fines de semana se llevaba a una joven nueva y que ellas se acostaban con él la primera noche. Por lo visto, todas eran pelirrojas y flacas.

Serena había leído entre líneas y había comprendido que Darien Chiba estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo adularan y se entregaran a él con facilidad. A él le gustaba disfrutar de ellas sólo durante un fin de semana.

Serena no era y jamás sería así. ¿Cómo se atrevía Darien Chiba a pensar por un momento que iba a querer volver a verlo después de cómo la había tratado? Desde luego, le había quedado muy claro cómo era aquel hombre. Por fuera, cumplía con la descripción agradable que hacían de él en los medios de comunicación, guardaba las apariencias de hombre de negocios brillante que había convertido una anticuada empresa familiar en una de las navieras más importantes del mundo. Y, sí, también era cierto que era impresionantemente guapo y rico. Sin embargo, bajo aquella fachada bien estudiada, no era más que un canalla sin modales, frío y asqueroso.

Si por ella fuera, no volverían a verse jamás.

Sin embargo, se iban a ver mucho antes de que lo que Serena creía y en una circunstancia que no le iba a permitir expresarle la animadversión que sentía por él.

El dormitorio de Serena era la única estancia de su pequeña casa de guardeses desde la que se venía Chantry House y lo único que se veía era el ala oeste de la mansión, que llevaba semanas cubierta de andamios porque se estaba reformando para alojar más personal de servicio.

Una noche muy clara, Serena estaba cerrando las cortinas para acostarse cuando vio humo saliendo del tejado de la casa principal. No había chimenea y se suponía que esa zona de la casa estaba deshabitada todavía. Nerviosa, llamó a Luna, que vivía en el pueblo. La asistenta salió al jardín de su casa y le dijo que veía el humo desde allí.

-¿Hay alguien dentro? —le preguntó Serena.

—Sí, el señor Chiba ha llegado esta tarde. Y también está Dolly, la gata que he recogido hoy en el refugio para que se hiciera cargo de los ratones —añadió, refiriéndose al refugio que dirigía su hermana Diana—. Estoy llamando al señor Chiba al teléfono fijo mientras hablo contigo, pero no contesta. ¿Y si está inconsciente por el humo? Tú estás mucho más cerca que yo. ¡Ve corriendo y despiértalo antes de que muera carbonizado!

Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia, Serena corrió hacia su bicicleta y se puso a pedalear a toda velocidad. Serena se dijo que no debía dejarse llevar por el miedo atroz que le daba el fuego, que tenía que cumplir con su deber, así que siguió pedaleando por el camino. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras.

Al llegar frente a la puerta principal, dejó caer la bici al suelo, subió los escalones de dos en dos y llamó a la aldaba con todas sus fuerzas. Nada. Continuó llamando con la otra mano, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que se hizo daño. Ya se oían coches llegando.

—¿Pero qué pasa? Son más de las doce de la noche —se quejó Darien Chiba abriendo la puerta y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Llevaba un traje muy elegante a pesar de que era tarde y estaba muy guapo. Serena se dijo que no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas y se apresuró a darle el mensaje.

-¡Su casa se está quemando! —exclamó avergonzada al volver a verlo.

—¿Pero qué dice? —contestó Darien Chiba mirándola con incredulidad.

-Su casa se está quemando... ¡no sea estúpido! —insistió Serena.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —objetó Darien bajando un par de escalones.

—El ala oeste. ¡La última planta!

Darien Chiba salió corriendo en aquella dirección. Serena lo siguió a duras penas, pues tenía las piernas más largas que ella y corría a mucha más velocidad. Al doblar la esquina del edificio, aparecieron ante ella las llamas anaranjadas y Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a gritar de pavor.

En aquel momento, varios hombres bajaron de los coches que habían llegado y se acercaron a la carrera. Darien Chiba les dio instrucciones en griego y los hombres, a los que Serena había identificado como sus guardaespaldas, salieron corriendo en dirección a la casa.

—¿Van a entrar? ¿Es seguro? —se asombró Serena.

—Si no lo fuera, no les habría dicho que entraran —contestó Darien Chiba—. El fuego está lejos de la biblioteca. Necesito mi ordenador portátil y los documentos que tengo allí.

Serena no se podía creer que aquel hombre prefiriera recuperar papeles de trabajo en lugar de los maravillosos cuadros que, según le había contado Luna, cubrían las paredes de la mansión. ¿Se daba cuenta aquel hombre de la velocidad con la que las llamas se comen un edificio? Los recuerdos de su infancia se apoderaron de Serena, que se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Apretando los puños, se acercó a Luna, que estaba de pie junto a unas cuantas personas más, mirando como quien ve una película.

—Vamos, hay que sacar las obras de arte —les dijo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había organizado una fila de voluntarios y se pusieron a sacar los cuadros. Serena siempre había tenido grandes dotes de organización y no le costó nada coordinar al personal. En cuanto los guardaespaldas de Darien Chiba se unieron a ellos, la cadena comenzó a funcionar con velocidad. No tardaron mucho en sacarlo todo. Gracias a Dios, muchas de las estancias todavía estaban vacías a causa de las obras.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Serena se quedó mirando las mangueras que apuntaban ya hacia el tejado. El olor del humo la ponía histérica.

-Las llamas van hacia el tejado —anunció Darien Chiba.

-¿La gata ha salido? —le preguntó Serena.

—¿Qué gata? —contestó Darien, extrañado—. No tengo animales.

Serena corrió entonces hacia Luna.

—¿Has visto a la gata? —le preguntó.

—¡Me había olvidado de ella! —exclamó la asistenta—. La encerré en la cocina para que no molestara.

El equipo de bomberos que estaba en el vestíbulo de la mansión le dijo que no podía entrar, así que Serena corrió a la parte trasera de la casa.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se preguntó si sería capaz de hacerlo.

No estaba segura. La puerta estaba abierta. Serena sentía las piernas se le doblaban de miedo. Pensó en la gata, se sobrepuso al pánico, tomó aire y entró. Una vez dentro, avanzó corriendo por el pasillo, pasando por delante de innumerables puertas cerradas.

De repente, se paró en seco. El olor del humo la había paralizado. El miedo estaba pudiendo con ella. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Pero el sentido común hizo acto de presencia y pudo seguir adelante.

Agarró una toalla y se la puso sobre la cara porque le lloraban los ojos copiosamente y la nariz y la garganta le ardían. Mucho antes de llegar a la puerta de la cocina, le costaba respirar.

Oyó un estrépito horroroso al otro lado de la puerta y estuvo a punto de flaquear, pero, al imaginarse a la pobre gatita muerta de miedo, se recordó a sí misma siendo pequeña, estando atrapada y horrorizada dentro de una casa incendiada, así que volvió a reunir valor y abrió la puerta en el mismo instante en el que un hombre gritaba a sus espaldas.

—No abras la puerta... ¡No! —le dijo.

Pero Serena no hizo caso.

Al entrar, vio que el techo estaba en llamas. Había unos cuantos cascotes en el suelo, pero, por lo demás, todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, hacía un calor insoportable. Dolly se había refugiado debajo de la mesa. Se trataba de una gata vieja, gordita y de buen carácter, pero, en aquellos momentos de pavor, no estaba muy tranquila que dijéramos.

Serena se abalanzó sobre ella al mismo tiempo que oía un crujido ensordecedor sobre ella. Cuando se disponía a alzar la cabeza para mirar, alguien la agarró en brazos y la sacó de allí. En aquel momento, una viga del techo cayó sobre la mesa y todo comenzó a arder.

Darien sacó a Serena y a la gata de la casa. Serena tosía sin parar, así que la dejó sobre el césped para que tomara aire.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida? —le espetó a gritos—. ¿Por qué ha abierto la puerta cuando le he dicho que no lo hiciera?

—¡No le he oído!

-¡Ha puesto en peligro su vida y la mía por un animal!

Aquel ataque la sorprendió. Era lo último que se esperaba en aquellos momentos y le hizo recordar de nuevo el incendio que años atrás había acabado con la vida de su padre. Aquello hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡No iba a permitir que Dolly muriera!

La gata en cuestión estaba en su regazo, hecha un ovillo, recuperándose del susto.

—¡Podría haber resultado gravemente herida o incluso haber muerto! —protestó Darien.

—Gracias a usted, no ha sido así —contestó Serena con sarcasmo—. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Darien estaba muy enfadado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse atraído de nuevo por aquella mujer que, sin ser guapa, tenía algo. ¿Serían sus ojos claros? ¿Su melena larga y voluminosa? ¿O aquel voluptuoso cuerpo que llevaba noches sin dejarlo dormir? Era una mujer emocional, muy diferente de las mujeres con las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

Darien se dio cuenta de que el enfado había dado paso a otras sensaciones mucho más sensuales. El deseo que sentía por ella lo golpeó con fuerza.

—A lo mejor mi tono de voz no ha sido el correcto, pero le estoy agradecida de verdad por salvarme la vida —insistió Serena—. Lo siento, no podía dejar a Dolly. Estaba muy asustada. ¿No la ha visto?

—Nasi parí o Diavelos —contestó Darien—. Sólo la he visto a usted.

El énfasis que había puesto en sus palabras hizo que Serena se quedara sin aliento.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Serena sospechaba que era un conquistador y así se lo demostró cuando, sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, se inclinó sobre ella y se apoderó de su boca.

Al sentir su lengua en la boca, suspiró y sintió que el cuerpo entero le quemaba. Serena intentó apartarse, pero no lo consiguió. Notó que el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era tan intenso, que los pezones se le estaban endureciendo y amenazaban con atravesar la tela del sujetador. Como para apagar aquel incendio, entre sus piernas sintió una humedad que la hizo avergonzar Darien se apretó contra ella y Serena sintió su erección.

—Un diez por sorprenderme —comentó con voz grave—. Tienes más peligro que el incendio, mali mu.

Serena tomó aire profundamente en busca de oxígeno y, entonces, se percató de que alguien se había acercado y estaba esperando.

Era Luna Moon.

—Perdón por interrumpir —se disculpó la asistenta—. Sólo venía a buscar a la gata.

Serena se apartó de Darien como pudo y le entregó la gata a Luna, pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

**HAHA MENUDA FORMA DE CONOCERSE ESE PAR ELLA DESNUDA BAÑANDOSE EN EL RIO Y EL SINTIENDOSE EL ULTIMO HOMBRE DE LA TIERRA HAHA…**

**HOLA AMIGAS AQUÍ ESTA LA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO…**

**LISTO LADY SUSI AQUI ESTA LA TRAMA QUE ME PEDISTE QUE LA DISFRUTES...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Hijo del Griego**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Hijos del Amor 3**

**CAPITULO 2**

Podemos preparar té, café y bocadillos en mi casa —le dijo Serena a Luna unos minutos después, tras recuperarse de lo sucedido—. La gente va a necesitar un descanso. Voy a por mi bici. Si te parece bien, sígueme en el coche.

Al llegar a casa, se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. Aunque mentalmente se había dicho que había vuelto a ser ella misma, su cuerpo seguía conmocionado.

Serena se apoyó en la pila de la cocina y se dijo que había entrado en la casa en llamas y había sacado a Dolly. Eso era lo único que importaba. No había permitido que el terror la paralizara.

No era una histérica. Sabía mantener el pasado a raya y mantener la calma. No iba a llorar. Había cumplido con su deber, todo el mundo estaba a salvo y punto.

Poco a poco, fue recuperando el control. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, durante unos instantes, había sentido que no controlaba absolutamente nada y eso había sido cuando Darien la había tomado en brazos y la había besado.

¡Qué tonta se sentía ahora por haberle devuelto el beso! Claro que un beso tampoco era para tanto, no significaba nada. Se habían dejado llevar por la intensidad del momento, gozosos de seguir con vida y lo habían celebrado.

Tenía muy claro que no era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Darien Chiba, no era pelirroja ni delgada ni guapa, ni siquiera era de buena cuna. Serena se miró cómo iba vestida, con una falda de pana y un jersey de pico, y se rió.

Evidentemente, aquel beso no había significado nada.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar lo que le había hecho sentir. De hecho, no paraba de recordar el placer, fuerte y dulce, que había acabado con su autodisciplina. Ningún hombre había conseguido nada parecido.

Serena no había sentido nunca antes el poder devastador del sexo. Todavía no había encontrado a su príncipe azul, el hombre con el que acostarse, pero había besado a unos cuantos sapos. No quería decir con aquello que Darien fuera un sapo, nada más alejado de la realidad, pero tampoco podía hacerse ilusiones de ir a tener algo con él porque estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

Luna llegó con una cesta llena de pan y de fiambre. El dueño de la tienda del pueblo había abierto expresamente para entregárselos.

—Serena, no te sientas ofendida por lo que te voy a decir, pero siento que tengo que decírtelo —comentó mientras preparaban los bocadillos—. Respeto mucho al señor Chiba, pero ten cuidado. He visto cómo trata a las mujeres. No se toma a ninguna en serio.

—¿Lo dices porque nos hemos besado? No ha sido nada, esas cosas que suceden así de repente y que no tienen ninguna importancia —contestó Serena, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—. No sé qué mosca nos ha picado, pero no se va a volver a repetir.

-No me gustaría verte sufrir —comentó la asistenta más relajada.

—No te preocupes, no suelo dejarme llevar —le aseguró Serena.

Y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma aquella frase cuando Darien apareció una hora después. Había mucha gente en el saloncito, pero lo vio enseguida. Estaba hablando por el teléfono móvil. Tenía unos rasgos impresionantes: pómulos altos, nariz recta y labios voluminosos y sensuales.

Serena se fijó en que llevaba la manga de la chaqueta rota y la camisa cubierta de hollín, y se preguntó preocupada si se habría hecho daño. Antes de que la viera, volvió a la cocina. Sentía que el corazón le latía desbocado.

Aquel hombre era realmente guapo.

-¿Preparo más té? —le preguntó Luna.

—No, están todos servidos —contestó Serena, girándose hacia la puerta, que se acababa de abrir.

Al ver quién era, se sintió como una adolescente delante del amigo de su hermano mayor que sabe que le gusta.

—Ah, así que estás aquí —comentó Darien—. Ven al salón.

-No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Ya has hecho suficiente. Necesitas descansar —insistió, tomándola de la mano y acercándola a él.

—Hago lo que hace todo el mundo —contestó Serena, que nunca había sabido encajar bien un cumplido.

-Tienes dotes de organización. Lo has organizado tú todo, tanto la logística como a la gente. Te he visto en acción.

Serena estaba temblando. Sentía los dedos de la mano entrelazados con los de Darien. No podía respirar con normalidad ni hablar. Estaban casi en la puerta del salón. Los demás los estaban mirando.

-No quiero que la gente empiece a murmurar —comentó.

—¿Te importa lo que digan? —contestó Darien en tono divertido—. Jamás lo hubiera dicho. Te tengo por una mujer valerosa que se baña desnuda en el río en pleno día.

Serena dio un respingo.

—Todavía no te he perdonado por cómo te comportaste aquel día.

Darien no estaba acostumbrado a pedir perdón ni a esperarlo de nadie. Las mujeres se lo solían poner fácil porque ignoraban sus errores y sus carencias y no decían nada.

Cuando cancelaba una cena en el último momento o aparecía con otra mujer, nadie le decía nada porque querían que las volviera a llamar. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que le daba la gana con las mujeres.

–Aquel día, en el río, te comportaste como un auténtico...

Darien la miró divertido. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se avergonzaba de decir una palabrota en su presencia.

–¡Fuiste grosero, desagradable y me humillaste! –insistió Serena al ver que no decía nada.

–Te pedí perdón –contestó Darien con impaciencia—. No suelo hacerlo –le advirtió.

Serena se dijo que era cierto que le había pedido perdón. Tal vez estaba exagerando. Además, Darien la había sacado de la cocina en llamas, demostrando que era valiente y protector, cualidades que Serena apreciaba mucho.

–No entiendo por qué estás interesado en mí.

–¿Ah, no?

Serena lo miró a los ojos y sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella de nuevo. Se moría por que la volviera a besar. El deseo era tan intenso, que se retiró a la cocina de nuevo.

Un segundo después, se fue la luz en toda la casa.

–Tu generador debe de estar conectado al de Chantry House y lo han apagado por seguridad –comentó Darien desde algún punto de la oscuridad–. No creo que vayas a tener luz hasta, por lo menos, mañana.

–Vaya –murmuró Serena, apoyándose en la encimera y apartándose el pelo de la cara. Adiós a la ducha con la que estaba soñando.

Los presentes dieron las gracias y comenzaron a marcharse.

–Vete tú también, Luna –le indicó Serena–. No hace falta que te quedes conmigo. Descansa.

–¿Por qué no te vienes a casa? Allí tenemos luz.

–Gracias, pero no falta mucho para que amanezca. Me las apañaré.

Dicho aquello, acompañó a Luna hasta la puerta de atrás, se despidió de ella y cerró.

–¿Serena?

Serena se quedó helada.

–Creía que te habías ido –contestó al oír la voz de Darien.

–¿Cómo me iba a ir dejándote aquí sola sin luz ni calefacción? –se indignó Darien–. He reservado una suite en el Headby Hall y quiero que vengas conmigo –añadió, refiriéndose al hotel rural más bonito de la zona.

–No puedo –contestó Serena.

–Sé práctica. Debes de estar deseando ducharte y descansar. Yo, también. En poco más de cuatro horas, tengo que estar de vuelta aquí porque he quedado con los peritos de la aseguradora y con el equipo de albañiles que se va a hacer cargo de la reforma.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí.

-¿De verdad prefieres quedarte aquí sin poder ducharte y muerta de frío que acompañarme a un lugar más civilizado y cómodo?

Serena apretó los dientes. Evidentemente, la estaba llamando puritana.

-Dame un par de minutos para preparar mi bolsa de viaje —contestó repentinamente, en un arranque de valentía.

A la luz de una linterna, metió un pijama y una muda en una bolsa. Los perros tenían comida y agua, así que todo estaba en orden. ¡ La que no debía de estar en orden era su cabeza! ¿Por qué había accedido a irse a un hotel con Darien Chiba? Aquello no era propio de ella.

Aun así, se montó en el asiento trasero de la limusina intentando simular naturalidad. Mientras él hablaba por teléfono, ella se dijo que tampoco era para tanto, que lo único que estaba haciendo era ofrecerle la posibilidad de descansar y poderse duchar.

Headby Hall era un hotel realmente lujoso y a Serena le dio vergüenza entrar tal y como estaba, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

-¿No estás cansado? —le preguntó a Darien cuando éste se disponía a hacer otra llamada telefónica en el ascensor.

—Sigo funcionando por la descarga de adrenalina.

—Siento mucho lo que le ha sucedido a tu casa.

—Tengo otras.

—He visto que se te había roto la chaqueta. ¿Estás herido? —le preguntó Serena, poniéndole la mano en el brazo con suavidad.

Darien la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Serena lo estaba mirando como si quisiera abrazarlo y consolarlo. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado nunca así. Ni siquiera de niño. Con él, las mujeres buscaban más recibir que dar.

—No, no es más que un rasguño.

Serena se miró en sus ojos oscuros y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, se apresuró a salir de él. A continuación, avanzaron por un pasillo privado y Serena vio con asombro que un miembro, del personal de Darien abría una puerta. Incómoda, entró en el espléndido vestíbulo de una suite llena de flores frescas.

Serena vio que estaban llevando unas preciosas maletas de una marca cara y conocida a una habitación y se fijó en que su bamboleada bolsa de viaje la esperaba en el umbral de otra.

—He pedido algo de comer —comentó Darien—.No te he visto comer nada.

—Me voy a cambiar —anunció Serena encaminándose a la que suponía su habitación.

Una vez en el baño, se desnudó, se metió en la ducha y se lavó el pelo. Le sentó de maravilla quitarse el olor a humo que la había impregnado por completo. Sintiéndose limpia, se secó el pelo con el secador, se puso una falda larga verde y una camiseta beige y se quedó descalza. Al mirarse al espejo, no le gustó lo que vio, pues se le había ondulado el pelo, que no le gustaba nada, y estaba colorada como una gamba.

Cuando salió, vio que habían llevado un carrito con comida y que Darien la estaba esperando. Al igual que ella, había elegido vestirse de manera informal.

Llevaba el pelo mojado peinado hacia atrás y se había puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camisa abierta al cuello. Cuando la vio aparecer, se quedó mirándola y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa abierta y sensual incendió a Serena con el mismo fuego que había devorado la tercera parte de Chantry House.

La reacción fue inmediata. Le hervía la cara y tuvo que sentarse porque se mareó. Desde la silla, observó que no eran solamente sus rasgos, bellísimos, los que la atrapaban, sino también su magnetismo.

La atracción sexual que sentía por él era algo nuevo para ella.

Serena aceptó un par de aperitivos y los mordisqueó sin ganas mientras Darien hablaba de las reuniones que tenía por la mañana. La vibración de voz la hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Serena tuvo la sensación de que se había abierto un agujero bajo sus pies y estaba cayendo desde una gran altura. Fue algo aterrador e increíble al mismo tiempo.

Como no estaba acostumbrada a sentir con tanta intensidad, Serena decidió que estar con él y sentir aquellas cosas era peligroso y arriesgado.

Por eso, en cuanto pudo, se levantó y anunció que se iba a dormir.

—Estoy muy cansada. Me voy a la cama. Gracias por la cena y por la ducha —se despidió sonriente.

Darien se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Serena, y se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que una mujer le daba, literalmente, con la puerta en las narices.

Nunca.

Aquello lo llenó de frustración y de diversión a partes iguales.

Serena se apoyó contra la puerta y se dijo que lo había logrado, que se había resistido a él, al hombre más guapo y sensual que había tenido ante sí en su vida.

No se podía creer que la encontrara atractiva porque tenía muy claro que, si por Darien Chiba hubiera sido, habrían terminado pasando el resto de la noche en la misma cama. ¿Tal vez porque era la única mujer por allí cerca para dichos menesteres?

Serena no era partidaria de mantener aventuras de una noche con hombres a los que apenas conocía. Por muy guapos que fueran. ¿Y no habría sido una experiencia increíble? ¡Qué vergüenza pensar así!

Nunca hubiera creído que iba a seguir siendo virgen a su edad, pero así se habían dado las cosas. Darien era el primer hombre que la atraía después de Andrew. Serena sentía curiosidad por el sexo, pero eso no era excusa para llevar a cabo experimentos.

Bastante vergüenza había pasado ya después de que la hubiera visto desnuda en el río. ¿Cómo volvería a mirarlo a la cara si se acostara con él?

Serena se metió en la cama desnuda. Estaba agotada, pero le costó dormirse. Al final, se sumió en un sueño nada reparador. El incendio de Chantry House había destapado demasiados recuerdos dolorosos...

—¡Serena... despierta!

Serena se dio cuenta de que la estaban zarandeando.

Al incorporarse y abrir los ojos, se encontró en un lugar que no conocía. Sorprendida y asustada, no supo qué decir.

—Estabas soñando —le dijo Darien.

Serena se fijó en su torso desnudo.

—¿Te he despertado? —le preguntó.

—Estabas chillando a todo pulmón. Debes de haber tenido una pesadilla —contestó Darien, fijándose en los pechos que apenas cubría la sábana.

-No era irreal —murmuró Serena—. Cuando tenía cuatro años, mi casa se incendió.

Darien se quedó de piedra al ver que Serena comenzaba a llorar y que no lo hacía con delicadeza ni nada por el estilo. Las lágrimas le resbalaban una detrás de otra por las mejillas, se le había hinchado la nariz y sollozaba sin parar.

Al instante y, aunque era raro en él, sintió ganas de consolarla, así que le pasó el brazo por el hombro torpemente. No le resultaba normal hacer algo así, pues se había criado en una familia en la que las muestras de cariño y de debilidad no abundaban. Le habían enseñado a no demostrar sus sentimientos, nunca había tenido una relación seria con una mujer y, de hecho, siempre las había dejado cuando las cosas se complicaban.

Serena se sentía bien entre los brazos de Darien.

—Mi madre me contó que suponía que mi padre se había quedado dormido en el sofá con un cigarrillo en la mano. Había bebido algo... estaba triste porque mi madre estaba ingresada... me desperté de repente y había humo entrando por debajo de la puerta... olía muy raro —recordó emocionada.

Darien maldijo en griego.

—¿Y, después de eso, has entrado en una casa en llamas para salvar a una gata? —le preguntón con incredulidad.

Serena seguía pensando en el pasado.

—Intenté bajar, pero veía que había fuego abajo. Tenía mucho miedo y empecé a llorar y a llamar a mi padre —recordó con voz trémula—. Lo vi un momento. La verdad es que he recordado esta noche que lo había visto. ¡Intentaba llegar a mí, pero el fuego lo alcanzó! —sollozó, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Darien.

Darien no sabía qué hacer. Con el ceño fruncido, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra sí. Mientras lo hacía, recordó la soltura y la naturalidad con la que aparentemente había acudido a la carrera a Chantry House para ayudar en todo lo que había podido. Le debía de haber costado un gran esfuerzo, pero había disimulado, se había tragado el miedo y había actuado con valentía.

—Eres una mujer muy valiente, mali mu.

—Soy una mujer normal y corriente —contestó Serena, intentando parar de llorar y controlar sus emociones—. No sé por qué me he puesto a llorar por algo que pasó hace muchos años.

—Es porque el incendio de mi casa te ha hecho recordar todo y lo ha sacado a la luz. ¿Y cómo sobreviviste al incendio de tu casa?

—Creo que me rescató un bombero, pero no me acuerdo. Tuve mucha suerte. Tengo suerte de estar viva —contestó Serena, dándose cuenta de que se le había resbalado la sábana—. Siento mucho haberte despertado.

—Tranquila, no estaba dormido —contestó Darien acariciándole el pelo.

Cuando Serena elevó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron. Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios con tanto erotismo, que Serena sintió que todas sus defensas caían. Poco a poco, fue respondiendo a los besos de Darien. A medida que lo fue haciendo, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y a acelerarse y las sensaciones se fueron haciendo más y más intensas.

Por un lado, sus sensaciones físicas eran cada vez más fuertes, pero el disgusto que estaba experimentando por dentro también era muy fuerte.

Darien le tomó los pechos en las palmas de las manos y gimió satisfecho. A continuación, comenzó a acariciar los pezones de Serena con las yemas de los dedos pulgares y la instó a tumbarse sobre las almohadas para seguir acariciándola con la lengua.

Serena dio un respingo de placer. Sentía la punta de la lengua de Darien y sus dientes sobre sus pezones sobreexcitados y le costaba pensar con claridad.

—¡Apenas nos conocemos! —protestó.

—Te aseguro que ésta es la mejor manera de conocerme, glikia mu —contestó Darien con convicción.

—¡Pero yo no quiero conocerte! —objetó Serena.

—¿Cómo que no? Tú me deseas y yo te deseo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Todo... Yo no hago este tipo de cosas.

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada, tranquila.

-Ni siquiera eres mi tipo —insistió Serena a la desesperada.

-Haberlo dicho antes —contestó Darien incorporándose y mirándola Serena se apresuró a taparse los pechos desnudos con los brazos. -Me encanta mirarte —le confesó Darien deslizando un dedo por su cintura y su cadera—. Tienes unas curvas espectaculares.

Serena se dejó convencer por la intensidad de su mirada. Aquello la hizo sentirse muy bien y la invitó a retirar los brazos lentamente. Aunque tímidamente, estaba descubriendo el placer que era que un hombre la mirara con aprecio y pasión.

Hasta aquel momento, ningún hombre había alabado nunca sus curvas. Hasta aquel momento, siempre había procurado disimularlas y esconderlas. Ahora, sin embargo, Darien la estaba mirando y admirando y Serena se sentía como una auténtica diosa.

—No apartaste la mirada en el río —lo acusó.

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo iba a perderme este espectáculo? Eres una preciosidad.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Serena se estiró hacia él y buscó sus labios, saboreó su aliento como un vino preciado y dejó que su lengua danzara de manera erótica por el interior de su boca mientras sentía una punzada insistente en el centro de la pelvis.

Darien había destapado en ella un apetito que no podía parar.

—¿Esto quiere decir que sí?

—Sí... —murmuró Serena sintiéndose sexy y temeraria por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando Darien comenzó a besarla por el cuello, Serena dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró encantada cuando la acarició donde ningún hombre la había acariciado antes.

Mientras Darien deslizaba los dedos entre los pliegues de su intimidad, sintió que el cuerpo se movía solo. El placer era exquisito, pero, a medida que fue creciendo, se convirtió casi en una tortura. Cuanto más la acariciaba, más deseaba ella y menos podía esperar. Darien le succionó los pezones y a Serena se le arqueó la espalda y gritó cuando Darien inspeccionó con los dedos su estrecho conducto de entrada.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien se estaba quitando los vaqueros, la invadió el pánico.

—No me dejes embarazada, que no estoy tomando nada —le advirtió.

—No te preocupes, jamás me arriesgaría a una cosa así —le aseguró él, poniéndose un preservativo y volviendo a tomarla con impaciencia—. Te deseo tanto, que me duele.

—¿Y a mí también me va a doler? —le preguntó Serena.

Darien la miró divertido.

—¿Por qué te iba doler?

—Porque... es la primera vez...

—¿Voy a ser el primero? —se extrañó Darien. Serena se sonrojó y asintió. —No te preocupes. Tendré cuidado —le prometió Darien.

Él, que jamás había tenido que tener cuidado con nada.

Pero lo consiguió.

Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer y acariciar el cuerpo de Serena, para hacerla gozar y para asegurarse de que estuviera a punto cuando llegara el momento.

Y, cuando ese momento llegó, Serena vio encantada cómo Darien gritaba de placer. Y ella también sintió un intenso gozo y una sensación maravillosa de estar verdaderamente unidos.

Después, sobrevino un agudo dolor que la hizo chillar.

Darien se paró, le habló con suavidad en griego hasta que se relajó y, luego, recomenzó con exquisito cuidado, penetrándola muy lentamente, una y otra vez, hasta que Serena se encontró jadeando y gritando, pero esta vez de placer.

De repente, se encontró galopando sobre un corcel intenso y erótico, fuera de control, abandonándose a la salvaje necesidad que Darien le había provocado. Cuando le llegó el orgasmo, la tomó por sorpresa, dejándola desmadejada y satisfecha.

—Ha sido increíble... has estado increíble —comentó Darien con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Tú también —contestó Serena manteniendo a raya a duras penas la vergüenza y la timidez.

A continuación, lo abrazó y lo besó mientras se decía que Darien era un hombre muy atractivo y que se había dejado llevar por ese hecho. No tenía sentido fustigarse por algo que ya había ocurrido.

El beso y el abrazo tomaron a Darien completamente por sorpresa, pero, cuando ella hizo amago de retirarse, se lo impidió.

—Quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir —le dijo.

Serena lo miró estupefacta.

—No soy de aventuras de una noche —le explico

—¿Ah, no?

—No... y tú, tampoco —contestó Darien sonriendo con malicia.

**NOO SI ESTA PAREJA VA A SACAR CHISPAS YA PASARON A LA ACCION BIEN RAPIDO ESPERO QUE ESTO NO TRAIGA CONSECUENCIAS PARA SERE Y LA DEJE COMO UNA CHICA FACIL…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Hijo del Griego**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Hijos del Amor 3**

**CAPITULO 3**

Samson y Sausage recibieron a Serena con todo tipo de alharacas cuando volvió a casa. Tras hacerles unos mimos, como de costumbre, se dispuso a hacer lo que había ido a hacer porque Darien la estaba esperando.

Samson, un Jack Russell terrier de orejas rectas y propenso a saludar a todo el mundo, se acercó a él. Sausage, por su parte, se mantuvo a distancia y Pit fue corriendo hasta sus pies y se puso a ladrar a todo volumen mientras le tiraba de la pernera. En consecuencia, Samson se puso a ladrar también y Serena tuvo que volver y poner paz y librar a Darien de Pit.

—Lo siento. Este perro tiene muy mal genio. Es un milagro que no le hayas dado una patada. Gracias por no hacerlo —le dijo tomando a Pit en brazos—. ¡ Ay, madre, se le ha caído un diente!

—¿Se lo habrá dejado enganchado en mi pantalón?

—No, está aquí, en la alfombra —contestó Serena acariciando al perrillo—. No me había dado cuenta de que tuviera unos dientes tan malos. Le debe de doler. Pobrecillo.

Mientras Serena consolaba a aquella fiera, Darien esperó en silencio y bastante molesto. Nunca le habían hecho demasiada gracia los perros y ahora uno le había mordido y resultaba que tenía los dientes podridos.

-¿Te quieres venir a la casa conmigo? —le preguntó a Serena.

Serena se quedó de piedra y lo miró estupefacta.

—Bueno... preferiría que los demás no... supieran nada de...

-¿No quieres que sepan que nos hemos acostado?

Serena tragó saliva.

-Exacto. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

A Darien nunca le habían pedido algo así. Normalmente, era al revés. Las mujeres estaban encantadas de que todo el mundo supiera que había algo entre ellos. Él, sin embargo, siempre había querido ser discreto y prudente. La familia Chiba era famosa por huir de la publicidad como de la peste.

No podían evitar que hablaran de ellos con ocasión de los bautizos, las bodas y las muertes, pero, más allá de aquello, Darien y sus parientes evitaban la notoriedad pública que otros muchos ansiaban porque les parecía de mal gusto.

-Seré muy discreto —le prometió—. Nos podemos ver los fines de semana cuando venga.

Serena se quedó mirándolo perpleja, pues le costaba pensar que entre ellos hubiera algo, una relación...

—No tenemos nada en común —comentó.

—Los polos opuestos se atraen —contestó Darien, apartando la mirada de la rata con dientes que Serena todavía tenía en brazos.

El Jack Russell le había puesto un hueso de goma a los pies y tenía aspecto de estar esperando que se lo tirara. El otro, el del pelo largó, también lo miraba expectante. Así que Darien decidió dejar clara su postura.

—Nunca me han gustado demasiado los perros, ¿sabes? Y desde luego no me gusta tenerlos dentro de casa.

—Supongo que no tuviste perro de pequeño —contestó Serena, mirándolo con compasión—. No sabes lo que te perdiste. Menos mal que vas a tener oportunidad de estar ahora con los míos.

Dicho aquello, intentó imaginarse su vida con Darien en ella y no lo consiguió ni de lejos.

—La verdad es que no sé por qué quieres volver a verme —comentó.

Darien se quedó anonadado. Era la primera vez que una mujer le decía algo así. Al instante, sintió que aquella mujer era diferente, que era natural y sincera, que no se parecía en nada a las mujeres con las que él solía salir.

Serena no conocía las normas del juego al que él jugaba y podía resultar lastimada.

Era evidente que no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. Lo había dejado claro cuando lo había abrazado sin pudor. Darien se dijo que pronto aprendería.

Sí, iba a tener que aprender porque quería volver a verla. Lo importante era que quería que aquella mujer formara parte de su vida. Quería cambios, quería cosas nuevas y ella era como un soplo de aire fresco.

Era una mujer fuerte, discreta y sincera, cualidades que Darien valoraba enormemente y que no solía encontrar con facilidad. Sí, sería fácil relajarse con ella durante el fin de semana y olvidarse de las interminables jornadas de trabajo y los aburridos compromisos sociales.

Darien se miró en los ojos celestes de Serena y se dio cuenta de que la deseaba con más urgencia que unas horas antes. La fuerza de aquel deseo lo incomodaba, pero también le dio pie para tomarla entre sus brazos.

Siempre se había sentido más cómodo y fluido en lo físico que en lo emocional, así que, sin dudarlo, se apoderó de la boca de Serena y le contagió su pasión. Serena sintió una descarga eléctrica en la columna vertebral que pronto se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

La presión de sus labios y el roce de su lengua la excitaron por completo. Los pezones se le endurecieron de nuevo, se le humedeció la entrepierna y se mareó cuando lo miró a los ojos.

—Me encantaría volver a acostarme contigo ahora mismo —comentó Darien tomándola de las caderas y apretándola contra sí para que sintiera su erección—. Con una vez no he tenido suficiente.

Serena se sonrojó. Le costaba pensar en sí misma como en una especie de mujer tentadora, pero así la debía de ver Darien... a juzgar por lo que tenía entre las piernas.

—Por desgracia, he quedado con los del seguro —le recordó—. Vente conmigo o vuelve al hotel, pero no te quedes aquí. No puedes hacer nada sin luz.

—No podré fabricar velas, pero puedo ir cortando lavanda y haciendo popurrí —contestó Serena.

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta. Serena miró por la ventana y vio el coche de su amigo.

—Es Andrew —anunció.

—¿Andrew? —repitió Darien fijándose en el BMW.

—Un amigo mío. Viene a buscar a Pip, el que te ha mordido. Es de su madre.

Cuando Serena fue a la puerta, Andrew ya había entrado en el vestíbulo.

—Como tenía el día libre, me he acercado —la saludó.

Serena le contó lo de los dientes de Pip y le pidió que lo llevara al veterinario sin falta.

—Eso podía explicar su mal genio —le indicó—. Le duelen las encías. Es urgente que lo lleves. Voy a buscarlo.

—¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? —se extrañó Andrew. Pero Serena ya había desaparecido pasillo delante en busca de Pip.

-¿Y esa limusina de dónde ha salido? —le preguntó Andrew, alzando la voz.

Serena apareció con Pip en brazos y, acto seguido, apareció Darien.

-Es mía —contestó refiriéndose a la limusina.

Serena los presentó con naturalidad.

Darien frunció el ceño y Andrew reconoció el nombre del otro inmediatamente y se puso serio.

-Anoche hubo un incendio en Chantry House todos fuimos a ayudar —le explicó Serena.

—Serena fue la que más ayudó —apostilló Darien.

Serena dio un respingo cuando Darien le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Andrew se dio cuenta y la miró sorprendido. Serena se sonrojó.

—Me gustaría invitarte a comer por haber cuidado de Pip —comentó Andrew.

—Otro día. Serena ya tiene planes para hoy contestó Darien.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Serena.

¿Por qué salía de repente Andrew con aquella invitación para comer? Obviamente, porque sentía curiosidad. De repente, Serena se sintió como un queso que se disputan dos perros y se enfadó por un lado, le molestaba que Andrew se hubiera presentado sin avisar y, por otro, que Darien fuera tan arrogante como para dar por hecho que iba a aceptar su sugerencia. Y lo cierto era que sí iba a hacerlo.

—Bueno, luego te llamo por teléfono y hablamos —se despidió Andrew.

—No, no te vayas todavía —contestó Serena—. Te invito a un café.

Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Vendré a buscarte a las doce —se despidió con frialdad.

-¿Se puede saber a qué demonios estás jugando con ese tipo? —le preguntó Andrew en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

Serena estuvo a punto de mandar a paseo a su amigo, pero se dijo que los buenos amigos tenían derecho a hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

—Está tonteando conmigo... nada más —mintió.

—Claro, qué iba a ser si no —contestó Andrew—. Dudo mucho, la verdad, que Darien Chiba se fijara en ti para algo más que un simple tonteo. Te recuerdo que es multimillonario y que sólo sale con mujeres impresionantes.

-¿Café? —le preguntó Serena, apretando los dientes y reprimiendo a duras penas la necesidad de espetarle que, aunque él no la encontrara atractiva, Darien sí.

Andrew no se quedó mucho tiempo porque Serena quería tener tiempo para arreglarse para salir a comer. Andrew no se mostró tan informal y cómodo como de costumbre y Serena se preguntó, aunque parecía una locura, si no sería porque a su amigo le había sorprendido y molestado que otro hombre se interesara en ella.

Serena eligió lo más bonito que tenía, un traje pantalón negro.

Cuando Darien llegó a buscarla, fue uno de los guardaespaldas el que se bajó del coche a llamar al timbre y quien la escoltó hasta el asiento trasero de la limusina.

—Me gustáis más las mujeres con falda —contó Darien al verla.

-¿De verdad? —contestó Serena—. ¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Quieres que me lo apunte y que no me vuelva a poner unos pantalones?

-¿Y Andrew qué lugar ocupa en tu vida? —le preguntó Darien ignorando su comentario.

Serena lo miró sorprendida y se rió.

-Estuve muy enamorada de él a los dieciocho años. Por desgracia, él nunca me correspondió. Al final, dejé de verlo como al amor de mi vida y nos hicimos amigos. Y llevamos siendo amigos desde entonces.

Darien bajó la mirada. No le había hecho ninguna gracia que Andrew apareciera en casa de Serena y ahora ella le decía que había estado enamorada de él... Darien se dijo que nunca había sido posesivo con sus conquistas y que no iba a empezar ahora. Así que volvió a mirar a Serena a los ojos y sonrió al ver que estaba encantada de salir a comer con él, pero también nerviosa porque no querían que la vieran con él.

—Vamos a comer en la suite —anunció, tomándola de la mano para acercarse.

—Darien... —murmuró Serena tras un largo beso que la dejó mareada—. Somos las dos personas que menos pegamos del mundo.

—Tienes ideas muy obsoletas, pero me gustan —comentó Darien, besándola por el cuello y haciéndola estremecerse de pies a cabeza—. Esto te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Bueno...

—Di la verdad.

—La verdad es que esto es indecente y que yo normalmente no me comporto así. ¡Ésta no soy yo! —protestó Serena, encontrándose tumbada y con Darien encima.

—Pero te gusta, ¿eh? —insistió él—. Además, ¿cómo vas a saber cómo eres en este aspecto de tu vida si antes no te habías acostado con nadie? Ser tu educador sexual me excita.

Mientras lo decía, Darien le acarició la cara interna del muslo y Serena creyó que iba a explotar de calor. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué había sido de su sentido común y de su prudencia? Que se habían ido a tomar viento, junto con sus veintiséis años de vida organizada y solitaria.

No había sido una mala vida, pero sí aburrida a más no poder.

—¿Quieres comer primero? —le preguntó Darien. Serena tragó saliva. La excitación era tan intensa, que no podía hablar. Aquel hombre tenía una enorme influencia sobre ella y la estaba cambiando. Si eso estaba sucediendo en menos veinticuatro horas...

Claro que lo suyo no iba a durar. Era imposible. Eran completamente opuestos. Sí, se atraían, pero nada más. Lo suyo iba a ser explosivo y breve porque se iba a consumir rápidamente y, cuando eso sucediera y todo acabaría, ella se iba a sentir fatal.

Serena miró a Darien a los ojos y decidió que sobreviviría con tal de estar con él un poquito más.

Cuatro meses después, Serena y Darien seguían pasando casi todos los fines de semana juntos.

La diferencia era que ahora Serena estaba lo locamente enamorada y tan feliz, que se despertaba todos los días con una sonrisa de felicidad. Un día, sin embargo, se produjo una fisura en su felicidad cuando vio una fotografía en un artículo de cotilleo.

Se trataba de Darien con otra mujer.

La habían hecho en un baile de beneficencia y la preciosa mujer aparecía abrazando a Darien. Serena se sintió fatal, pero decidió no mencionar nada. No quería actuar de manera posesiva. Sabia que a Darien no le gustaría.

Pero al cabo de un par de noches sin dormir, se dio cuenta de que no podía permanecer callada. Darien era su pareja y ella necesitaba saber que era la única mujer que había en aquellos momentos en su vida, así que, como había quedado con él para cenar en Chantry House aquel fin de semana, decidió sacar a colación con delicadeza un tema un tanto espinoso: ¿qué hacía Darien entre semana?

Un estupendo equipo de reformas había reconstruido la preciosa casa de estilo georgiano en tiempo récord. Serena había sido testigo de todo el proceso, había visto cómo Darien exigía lo mejor y cómo la obra estaba terminada en un plazo que parecía imposible.

Durante la cena, Serena no encontró ninguna excusa para sacar a relucir el tema de conversación que tanto le interesaba y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Darien cuando se levantaron de la mesa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —contestó Serena, sintiéndose como una cobarde.

—Has estado muy callada, mali mu. Es muy raro en ti.

—Esta semana he visto una fotografía en la que estabais otra mujer y tú —contestó Serena no pudiendo evitar cierto tono acusador.

Aunque Darien sabía perfectamente de qué periódico se trataba, con quién lo habían retratado y dónde, se hizo el distraído.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por lo visto, fuiste a un baile con ella —contestó Serena con ansiedad—. ¿Quién es?

—añadió mientras entraban en el salón, donde les estaban sirviendo una copa.

—Una amiga... de las muchas que tengo —contestó Darien.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Crees que no tengo derecho a preguntar, ¿verdad? Pero sí lo tengo porque no quiero ser una más —le espetó.

Darien se sintió culpable, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto. Aunque siempre le había parecido más fácil no definir los límites de las relaciones que mantenía, ahora se sentía mal porque Serena era inocente y candorosa.

—Serena...

—Dime la verdad. Necesito saberlo. No he pegado ojo desde que vi la foto —confesó.

Darien la tomó de la mano.

—Sé razonable —le dijo—. No me acuesto con nadie. Soy hombre de una sola mujer, pero sí es cierto que, aunque me acuesto contigo, tengo muchas amigas que me acompañan a actos y eventos sociales.

Serena sintió que podía volver a respirar con normalidad a pesar de que el corazón todavía le latía desbocado por el miedo. Darien le había dicho lo que quería oír, que sólo, estaba con una mujer a la vez.

Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que nunca le había puesto límites a su relación. Se había embarcado en ella sin pensarlo, se había acabado enamorando de Darien y nunca habían hablado de normas. Claro que, por otra parte, seguro que Darien se saltaría cualquier norma que intentara imponerle.

A primera hora de la madruga, Serena se despertó y se quedó mirando a Darien, que dormía plácidamente. Se sentía feliz y saciada. Su corazón volvía a latir satisfecho, lleno de amor, pero su mente no podía parar de recordar la conversación que habían mantenido después de cenar.

Aunque Darien la había tranquilizado, Serena estaba convencida de que había perdido puntos a sus ojos por necesitar, precisamente, que la tranquilizara.

Tenía la sensación de que había quedado como una mujer débil y víctima e insegura, una imagen que no quería dar porque sabía que a Darien le gustaban las mujeres fuertes y seguras de sí mismas.

Así que debía mostrarse fuerte y segura de sí misma.

No volvería a comportarse como lo había hecho aquella noche.

Un año después de haber tomado aquella decisión, Andrew Furuhata se presentó, como venía haciendo últimamente, sin avisar. Serena acababa de terminar de trabajar, así que le convidó a un café y Andrew se comió dos buenos trozos de tarta de queso antes de ir al grano.

—Quiero que veas esto para que te quede claro lo que hay entre Darien Chiba y tú —le dijo, dejando sobre la mesa un periódico.

Serena se quedó mirando la fotografía en la que se veía a Darien con una pelirroja despampanante cargada de joyas y con un vestido de fiesta divino. Al instante, sintió que se ponía a sudar, pero consiguió devolverle el periódico a Andrew con una mirada de reproche.

No era ni la primera vez que veía algo así y era consciente de que, probablemente, no sería la última, pero le molestaba sobremanera que Andrew estuviera siempre criticando a Darien.

—Darien tuvo una fiesta de beneficencia a favor de un hospital infantil el lunes por la noche —le explicó a su amigo—. Ella sería una de las organizadoras.

—¡Deja de excusarlo! —exclamó Andrew enfadado—. Yuyal Hetherington es una rica heredera y es obvio que a Darien no le da vergüenza que lo vean en público con ella.

—¡Tampoco le da vergüenza que lo vean conmigo! —se defendió Serena—. No seas injusto. Sabes perfectamente que fui yo quien le pidió discreción y no él a mí. No quería que nos vieran juntos... no quiero que comenten nada sobre nosotros... ¡me moriría si mi foto apareciera en la prensa!

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua, Serena? —protestó Andrew—. No está siendo discreto, lo que pasa es que te ha convertido en un secreto sucio en su vida.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? —se enfureció Serena poniéndose en pie.

Al hacerlo, se mareó. Como supuso que había sido por la velocidad con la que se había levantado, no le dio importancia.

-Te guste o no, es la verdad —insistió Andrew sin darse cuenta de que su amiga había palidecido—. Eres su amante, no su novia. Sólo lo ves cuando viene, nunca te lleva a ninguna parte.

-¡No soy su amante! —se defendió Serena.

-Pero tampoco eres una pelirroja despampanante de las que le gustan, así que, ¿qué lugar ocupas exactamente en su vida?

Dolida por semejante comentario, Serena se volvió a dejar caer en su butaca.

—¿Por qué siempre atacas a Darien?

—Porque tú y yo llevamos muchos años siendo amigos y desde hace año y medio ese hombre está jugando contigo. Lo vuestro no tiene futuro. Por cómo te trata, podría estar casado. Eres su amante.

-¡Darien me trata muy bien! —exclamó Serena.

—Es multimillonario y se lo puede permitir.

—No me refería al dinero. Tú no entiendes lo que hay entre nosotros.

-Me parece que la que no lo entiende eres tú te enamoraste de él y empezaste a vivir en un mundo de fantasía. ¿Dónde está tu objetividad? lo único que quiero es que abras los ojos. Estás perdiendo el tiempo con él. Chiba nunca te va dar lo que tú quieres.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo quiero.

—¿Ah, no? Esta vida no es para ti. Tú quieres casarte y tener seguridad, pero has accedido a embarcarte en una relación que te empeñas en ver como el súmmum del romanticismo. Quiero que me contestes a una cosa: si tan feliz eres con él ¿por qué no se lo has presentado aún a Rei a Michiru?

—Porque no suelen estar en Inglaterra —contestó Serena a la defensiva—. Te recuerdo que una vive en Oriente Medio y la otra viaja mucha.

—¿Les has hablado siquiera de él? ¿Saben que existe?

Serena enrojeció.

Lo cierto era que hacía tan sólo unas semanas que había telefoneado a sus amigas para hablarles de Darien.

-Claro que sí —contestó—. No quiero seguir hablando de esto. No me gusta nada que hables mal de Darien. No quiero seguir con esta conversación.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho —insistió Andrew—.Pregúntale a Darien hacia dónde va vuestra relación. No creo que te guste la respuesta.

—¿Y qué hay de tu ascenso? —le preguntó Serena a su amigo para cambiar de tema.

-Dentro de dos semanas tengo que ir a la boda de mi jefe —le dijo Andrew al irse—. He pensado que, a lo mejor, te apetece venir conmigo. Es en Headby Hall, que está muy cerca de aquí. Ya sé que te lo digo con poca antelación, pero, ¿te apetece acompañarme?

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

-No sé...

—Por favor —insistió Andrew—. No me haría ninguna gracia tener que ir solo... me pondría muy triste...

Serena se rió y se preguntó por qué su amigo ya no salía cada mes con una mujer diferente. Lo cierto era que ahora se veían mucho más.

—Está bien. Dime la fecha exacta.

—Espero que no te cueste una discusión con Darien —se burló Andrew.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Serena elevando el mentón—. Darien no cuestiona lo que yo hago.

Una vez a solas, Serena se dijo que lo cierto era que casi nunca hacía nada los fines de semana para poder estar con Darien.

Serena se encontraba de un humor maravilloso antes de la visita de su amigo porque era viernes e iba a ver a su amor en unas horas, pero ahora se sentía triste por las preguntas de Andrew.

Serena vivía para el fin de semana, lo que hacía entre semana le daba igual, lo único importante era el tiempo que pasaba con Darien. Hasta que Andrew le había arrojado aquella fotografía, había conseguido ignorar la realidad: Darien vivía otra vida cuando no estaba con ella.

¿Por eso había dejado de comprar la prensa? ¿Para no ver a Darien con otras? Serena no quería contestar a aquella pregunta. Hacía tiempo que Darien le había explicado por qué de vez en cuando lo fotografiaban con otras mujeres y Serena confiaba en él.

Lo que había empezado como una relación superficial se había ido afianzando y profundizando y Serena había vivido muy feliz durante un año y medio. Darien la llamaba casi todos los días y estaba pendiente de ella. De verdad. No se lo hacía saber porque no se le daba bien verbalizar las cosas, pero se lo demostraba de otras maneras.

¿Acaso no había adelantado su vuelta desde Grecia cuando se había enterado de que Serena estaba en el hospital porque un coche la había tirado de la bicicleta? ¿Acaso no se había despertado en un par de ocasiones y se lo había encontrado sentado a su lado mirándola en mitad de la noche? ¿Acaso no le había regalado un coche impresionante?

De hecho, su primera discusión de verdad la habían tenido por eso. Serena le había dicho que no pensaba aceptarlo y Darien había insistido diciendo que le parecía muy peligroso que se moviera en bici. La discusión había ido subiendo de tono hasta que Serena había cedido por miedo a perderlo.

El otro tema por el que habían discutido había sido que Darien se había negado a que Serena pagara su alquiler como los demás inquilinos.

—¿Cómo voy a aceptar tu dinero? —le había preguntado Darien furioso—. Trabajas mucho para sobrevivir. ¿Para qué me vas a pagar cuando a mí me sobra el dinero?

Aquel tema todavía coleaba porque, aunque Serena pagaba su alquiler todos los meses religiosamente, Darien le devolvía el dinero a su cuenta bancaria todos los meses también. Cuando se paraba a preguntarse lo que el administrador pensaría de todo aquello, se encogía de vergüenza. Demasiada gente sabía lo que había entre el dueño de la finca Chantry y ella.

¿Cómo no lo iban a saber? Una tarde se había encontrado con el párroco de su iglesia en casa de Darien. Mucha gente lo sabía, pero nadie decía nada.

El único que se había metido donde no lo llamaban había sido Andrew. ¿Y qué derecho tenía cuando nunca había mantenido una relación seria con una mujer?

A las seis de la tarde, Serena estaba preparada. Había hecho la bolsa de fin de semana y los perros estaban listos. Llevaba una bonita falda tubo gris y un jersey morado con zapatos negros de tacón.

Desde que había conocido a Darien, había ido cambiando su vestuario. Cada vez se sentía más segura de su cuerpo y se iba atreviendo a llevar ropa más ceñida y femenina. Había entregado sus faldas anchas y sus blusas sin formas a la iglesia, se había cortado el pelo con mucho más estilo y había vuelto a descubrir el maquillaje.

Darien no había comentado nunca nada sobre aquellos cambios. Por lo visto, no sentía la necesidad. Tampoco debía de sentir la necesidad de invitarla a salir por ahí. Aquello, no debería importarle, pues había sido ella quien le había dicho que no quería que los vieran juntos, pero ahora quería que la invitara.

Serena no iba a hacerle preguntas estúpidas sobre el futuro a Darien. Estaba feliz y contenta como estaba.

Veinte minutos después llegó la limusina y Serena se subió con su bolsa, con sus perros y sus tacones. El coche los llevó a todos a la casa principal. El chófer le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los perros y saludar a Serena.

Luna Moon sólo trabajaba entre semana los fines de semana solían llegar un chef francés y un equipo de camareros griegos. Se presentaban antes que Darien para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo antes de su llegada.

Serena entró en la casa con paso ligero. Estaba contenta. Dejó que Mazanori la guiara a la biblioteca que Darien utilizaba como despacho...

**YO CREO QUE ANDREW TIENE RAZON Y ESA RELACION NO ES NORMAL SOLO SE VEN LOS FINES DE SEMANA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Hijo del Griego**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Hijos del Amor 3**

**CAPITULO 4**

Darien llevaba un precioso traje gris marengo que realzaba su masculinidad y su cuerpo bien formado. Estaba hablando por teléfono junto a uno de los ventanales de la estancia. Serena se tomó unos segundos para observarlo y disfrutar de lo que veía.

¡ Qué gran placer volver a verlo!.

Cuando se giró y la vio, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo nuevo y le sonrió. Samson y Sausage salieron corriendo hacia él. Serena se adelantó para que no lo molestaran mientras hablaba y se puso en medio, de espaldas a ellos. Cuando recibió el impacto de sus patitas, se fue hacia delante. Darien la sujetó para que no perdiera el equilibrio y le sonrió con afecto.

A Darien le encantaba lo natural que era Serena. Nunca intentando esconder ni disimular nada. A diferencia de otras muchas mujeres, no tenía nada de artificial.

En cuanto percibió el aroma de su pelo y de su piel, sintió que le pulsaba la entrepierna de manera erótica, así que la tomó de la cintura y le puso los labios sobre un punto justo debajo de la oreja que sabía que la volvía loca.

Serena se estremeció de gusto.

Darien se despidió repentinamente de su interlocutor, colgó el teléfono y se apoderó de la boca de Serena para besarla con pasión.

—Un fin de semana no es suficiente —comentó—. Luego vienen cinco días de celibato. Se me hace insoportable.

Serena ronroneó encantada ante aquellas palabras.

—Podría ir a Londres de vez en cuando —comentó contenta ante la posibilidad de entrar en aquel otro mundo que Darien habitaba.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Prefiero dejar las cosas tal y como están contestó—. Así, durante la semana me puedo concentrar en los negocios y ambos tenemos nuestro espacio vital.

Serena se entristeció. En realidad, ella nunca había querido aquel espacio, pero había accedido en silencio porque era lo que él había estipulado. Al darse cuenta de algo tan horrible, se estremeció. ¿Cuándo se había olvidado de ella para anteponer los deseos de él a los suyos?

Por otra parte, era consciente de que a los hombres no les gustaban las mujeres pesadas. Una mujer que insiste en pasar mucho tiempo en su pareja puede resultar claustrofóbica.

Lo que Andrew le había dicho la había llenado de inseguridades e intentó olvidarse de ellas disfrutando del abrazo de Darien.

Lo amaba profundamente y tenía todo el fin de semana para disfrutar de él. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que su falta de confianza lo estropeara todo? No había sido su intención inicial enamorarse de él, había confiado en que su inteligencia la supiera mantener alejada de albergar aquellos sentimientos tan profundos por un hombre tan diferente a ella que era imposible que hubiera nada serio y duradero entre ellos.

Aun así, no había podido evitar caer rendida ante su carisma y su sensualidad. Cada vez que lo veía, se enamoraba más de él. Tres meses después de empezar su aventura, ya estaba completamente entregada.

Darien se preguntó de dónde se habría sacado Serena la horrible idea de ir a verlo a Londres entre semana. ¿Tal vez el que había sido el amor de su vida en el pasado había vuelto a hacer de las suyas?

Darien sabía que el amiguito de Serena había ido a verla aquella tarde. Darien tenía muy claro que Andrew Furuhata no le tenía por trigo limpio. El joven estaba esperando el momento oportuno para crear problemas.

Y Serena se deja influenciar con facilidad, pensó mientras la mantenía estrechada entre sus brazos y le acariciaba la espalda. Tal vez tendría que hablar con Furuhata para pedirle que no se volviera a acercar a Serena. Tenía muy claro que ella, que siempre pensaba lo mejor de los demás y lo peor de sí misma, jamás lo haría.

Evidentemente, a Serena no se le había pasado por la cabeza que su viejo amigo quería lo que durante años había desdeñado y, desde luego, no iba a ser Darien quien se lo dijera.

—Te he echado de menos —confesó Serena mordiéndose la lengua en cuanto lo hubo dicho.

—La semana se me ha hecho interminable —contestó Darien apretándola contra su cuerpo y besándola de nuevo.

Serena sintió que la sangre le corría a más velocidad por las venas. Al instante, las rodillas le flaquearon. El deseo que sentía en la pelvis era tan intenso, que estuvo a punto de empezar a gemir. Aunque su mente estaba plagada de miedos y de inseguridades, su cuerpo reaccionaba por cuenta propia.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza y frustración, intentando sobreponerse al deseo, odiando la certeza de saber que sólo se sentiría a salvo en la cama con él. En la cama era donde se sentía más necesitada y valorada.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían?

—¿Qué te pasa? —murmuró Darien.

—Nada —contestó Serena.

Darien tenía una especia de sexto sentido y siempre sabía lo que Serena sabía y pensaba. Aunque tenía muy claro que a Serena le ocurría algo, estaba demasiado excitado como para detenerse a hablar, así que la volvió a besar y la tomó en brazos.

—Creo que hoy vamos a cenar un poquito tarde —bromeó con voz grave.

Tras indicar a los perros que no subieran las escaleras con ellos, Darien la condujo al dormitorio y la dejó sobre la cama.

Serena sentía el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

Darien le bajó la cremallera de la falda y la prenda resbaló por sus caderas y cayó al suelo. A continuación, la despojó del jersey y con un sonido gutural muy masculino y satisfecho se apoderó de sus cremosos pechos.

-A partir de la hora de comer, todos los viernes, sólo pienso en ti —le dijo, desabrochándole el sujetador y volviéndola a besar.

-Creía que íbamos a hablar —contestó Serena intentando sofocar el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas.

—Tal y como me pones, mali mu, no puedo hablar —dijo Darien, despojándose de la chaqueta y de la corbata y desabrochándose la camisa.

Serena se encontró acariciándole el pelo, incapaz de recordar qué era aquello de lo qué quería que hablaran. En aquellos momentos, tenía otras prioridades. Así se lo indicaba el calor y la humedad que sentía entre las piernas.

Darien se apoderó de uno de sus pezones mientras le quitaba las braguitas. En cuanto sintió su boca en su cuerpo, la columna vertebral de Serena se arqueó hacia delante y se separó del colchón.

Le temblaron las piernas y se le aceleró el corazón cuando Darien deslizó una mano sobre su pubis y palpó el lugar más erótico de su cuerpo. Serena no tardó en alcanzar unas cotas de placer insuperables que, paradójicamente, la llevaron a desear todavía más, así que entreabrió los labios y lo pidió a gritos.

-Yo también te deseo, glikia mu —contestó Darien tomándola con fuerza de las caderas para colocarse encima de ella.

Cuando ya se disponía a penetrarla, se apartó repentinamente y buscó un preservativo.

-Hay que tener cuidado con los preservativos. No vaya a ser que metamos la pata con estas cosas —sonrió—. Eso lo estropearía todo.

Mientras Darien se adentraba en su cuerpo, sus palabras reverberaban en la cabeza de Serena, que intentó no darles importancia y se dijo que sólo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando sintió las manos de Darien en sus nalgas y su miembro en lo más profundo de su interior, Serena se olvidó del disgusto que le habían producido. La excitación corría en cascada por su cuerpo. Darien la excitaba cada día más. El orgasmo en aquella ocasión fue más potente que nunca.

Mientras las llamas del éxtasis la devoraban, Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y se quedó estupefacta.

-He debido de ser muy bueno en otra vida porque jamás ninguna mujer me ha dado tanto placer en la cama como me das tú -comentó Darien satisfecho, dejándose caer a su lado y mirándola a los ojos-. La química que hay entre nosotros es increíble.

Serena se sintió ante aquel cumplido más importante que todas sus predecesoras, pero su mente le recordó las palabras que Darien había pronunciado minutos antes.

-¿Por qué has dicho que un error con los preservativos lo estropearía todo?

-Porque es la verdad -contestó Darien-. No quiero tener hijos contigo.

Serena, a la que le encantaban los niños, sintió que el corazón se le rompía ante la brutal sinceridad de Darien. Sobre todo, porque en sus momentos de mayor locura, había soñado con tener un hijo con él.

-¿No te gustan los niños? -le preguntó.

Con las alarmas disparándose a todo volumen en su cabeza, Darien frunció el ceño.

Aunque Serena nunca había comentado nada al respecto, sabía que le encantaban los niños porque, cuando sus amigas le mandaban fotografías de sus retoños, no paraba de hablar de ellos. Hacía meses que Darien tenía la sensación de que los perros y los gatos que recogía sustituían a los hijos que tendría algún día.

-Después de las dos batallas legales que he tenido que sufrir por supuestos casos de paternidad, se me han quitado las ganas de ser padre -contestó, optando por contarle la verdad.

-¿Batallas legales? ¿O sea que tienes hijos?

-No que yo sepa, pero algunas mujeres se han empeñado en hacerme creer que sí.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y vio que Darien estaba enfadado.

-¿Por qué?

-Evidentemente, un hombre rico es un buen blanco y endosarle un niño es un seguro de vida -contestó con sarcasmo-. Menos mal que las pruebas de ADN demostraron que yo no era el padre de ninguno de esos niños. De no haber existido esas pruebas, quizás me hubiera tenido que hacer cargo de mantener a esos niños y a sus madres para toda la vida.

-Entiendo que no quieras ser padre en esas circunstancias.

-Sólo tendré hijos cuando me case. Serena sintió aquella frase como una segunda bofetada. Primero le decía que no quería tener hijos con ella y ahora que sólo los tendría con la mujer con la que se casara. Así que, evidentemente, tampoco se le pasaba por la cabeza casarse con ella.

¿Y qué esperaba?

Serena se apartó lentamente.

De repente, los brazos de Darien no se le antojaban el lugar más seguro y maravilloso del mundo.

-¿Y con qué tipo de mujer te quieres casar? —le preguntó.

Ya que había salido aquel tema de conversación, quería tener las cosas claras.

-No me apetece seguir con este tema —contestó Darien.

-Es obvio que tienes muy bien delineado y pensado tu futuro —insistió Serena en un tono de voz serio y frío que Darien nunca le había oído emplear—. Me parece que tengo derecho a saberlo después del tiempo que llevamos juntos.

Molesto con ella por sacar aquel tema, Darien contestó con crueldad.

-Cuando llegue el momento, me casaré con una mujer rica de mi entorno social.

Hasta aquel momento, Serena no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto había dejado que sus locos sueños le ocuparan la cabeza. Ahora se daba cuenta de que jamás había tenido ni tendría la más mínima oportunidad de convertirse en la esposa de Darien Chiba.

No tenía dinero ni procedía de una clase social parecida a la suya. Para él, sólo era un pasatiempo, una aventura, una amante.

Serena se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad.

Andrew le había dicho que no le iba a gustar la respuesta de Darien si se atrevía a preguntarle por ciertas cosas y tenía razón.

Darien no la quería.

No debía ni de parecerle especial. ¿Cómo se lo iba a parecer cuando era pobre, trabajadora e hija de unos padres que no tenían estudios? Debía de avergonzarse de ella, más bien.

—Serena, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó exasperado.

—Nada, no ocurre nada —contestó ella—. Deberías haberme dicho esto hace meses. Así, habría tenido muy claro que estaba embarcada en una relación sin futuro.

—¿Por qué sin futuro? —se indignó Darien con impaciencia—. ¡No tengo intención de casarme pronto!

—¡Mira que eres esnob! —exclamó Serena—. Como no provengo de una familia adinerada, seguro que nunca me has tomado en serio...

-¿Por qué te iba a tomar en serio? —le preguntó en tono burlón mientras se incorporaba y se apoyaba en las almohadas—. Nos lo pasamos bien juntos. No soy esnob. De hecho, las diferencias que hay entre nosotros han sido la sal y a pimienta...

-¡La verdad es que en estos momentos no quiero ni sal ni pimienta! ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia! —le espetó Serena.

Acto seguido, apretó los dientes para no seguir hablando. Estaba furiosa y no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que saldría por su boca. No quería perder la dignidad, así que eligió el silencio.

Estaba destrozada.

El hombre del que estaba enamorada le estaba diciendo que, para él, lo que había habido entre ellos había sido una aventura muy divertida sazonada por las diferencias que había entre ellos.

Darien no se podía creer que Serena estuviera reaccionando como lo estaba haciendo. Desde el principio, le había encantado de ella que nunca se enfadaba ni le montaba numeritos. La tenía por una mujer serena y razonable que nunca pedía cosas imposibles ni discutía.

El único lugar y momento donde se revelaba su pasión era en la cama, lo que a él le encantaba. Darien se puso en pie y, sin previo aviso, la tomó en brazos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? —le espetó Serena furiosa.

—Te llevo de vuelta a la cama, a ver si recuperas la cordura, glikia mu —contestó Darien algo molesto por su tono.

-¡No pienso volver a la cama contigo! —gritó Serena—. ¡Lo nuestro ha terminado!

**POBRE SERE SE ENFRENTO A SUS TEMORES Y RESULTO QUE DARIEN ES UN DESGRACIADO…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Hijo del Griego**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Hijos del Amor 3**

**CAPITULO 5**

Darien se dejó caer sobre las almohadas de nuevo, resopló y se quedó mirando a Serena.

—No me esperaba estos melodramas absurdos de ti —comentó—. ¿Así que te enteras de que no vamos a casarnos y decides poner fin a nuestra relación? ¿Tiras todo por la borda? ¿No te parece un comportamiento poco razonable por tu parte?

—No. ¡Por cómo lo has dicho, me ha quedado claro que no me respetas ni me tomas en serio! —protestó Serena con vehemencia—. Soy la chica con la que te acuestas los fines de semana y a la que nunca muestras en público y ya estoy harta. No es suficiente para mí.

Darien la miró furioso.

—Pues sí te ha parecido suficiente todo este tiempo. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que insistió en que no nos vieran junto en público.

—¡ Soy tu amante! —replicó Serena con disgusto—. ¿No es así?

-Qué palabra tan anticuada —comentó Darien.

—¿Por qué no admites que, por muy anticuada que sea, eso es exactamente lo que soy? —le gritó Serena, apretando los puños para intentar controlarse.

Darien la miró con censura.

-Muy bien. Eres mi amante.

Serena lo miró fijamente. Las lágrimas de rabia y de humillación se le desbordaban de los ojos. Sentía un irrefrenable impulso de ponerse a gritar y a tirar cosas a diestro y siniestro. Hubiera preferido que Darien negara que era su amante porque aquella palabra se le antojaba la mayor de las humillaciones.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no seas importante en mi vida —continuó Darien—. Eres importante para mí.

-Sí, para las sesiones de sexo, para pasártelo bien... no soy más que la chica de los fines de semana, la que te hace pasártelo bien y no te da problemas —comentó dolida.

El corazón le latía tan aceleradamente, que creyó que le iba a explotar en el pecho o que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico. Nunca le había dado uno... claro que nunca había sufrido tanto. Aunque se despreciaba a sí misma por haber permitido que la tratara así, no podía imaginarse su vida sin Darien.

Su amante.

Eso era lo que siempre había sido para él.

Lo único.

Durante todos aquellos meses, se había estado engañando a sí misma, imaginando cosas que no existían en realidad. Ahora resultaba que no era más que una amante, una mujer que se tiene para obtener placer sexual, se mantiene siempre en un discreto segundo plano y no quiere más que la aprobación y el apoyo económico del hombre con el que se acuesta.

¡Ahora entendía por qué Darien había insistido tanto para que aceptara el coche que le había regalado y por qué se negaba a cobrarle el alquiler!

Se supone que una amante acepta que su hombre la mantenga y, sobre todo, se supone que no hace preguntas como las que ella acababa de hacer.

—Yo te valoro mucho —continuó Darien—. Eres la primera mujer con la que estoy tanto tiempo.

Serena veía las cosas de otra manera. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho con palabras, lo había amado sobremanera, lo había adorado y admirado y había vivido para él.

Y todo eso sin pedir nada a cambio.

No era de extrañar que Darien siguiera con ella. Le era muy fácil. Y ahora le decía que la valoraba, pero no era cierto porque le hablaba con palabras vacías que no le obligaban a ningún compromiso, no le ofrecía nada duradero ni profundo.

Por la cautela con la que le estaba hablando, Serena comprendió también que Darien había tenido siempre muy claro el lugar exacto que ocupaba ella en su vida.

Para él, no había sido siempre más que su amante.

Qué patética creyendo que podía ser algo más.

Darien maldijo en voz baja cuando Serena salió dando un portazo. ¿Pero qué demonios le había pasado? Creía conocerla muy bien, pero se estaba comportando como una completa desconocida. ¿De dónde había salido aquel genio? ¿Y aquellas horribles preguntas? ¿Así, de repente? ¿Tal Andrew Furuhata había tenido algo que ver en todo aquello?

Darien se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Estaba furioso. La situación le había estallado en la cara, lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa y él no estaba acostumbrado a que le pasaran esas cosas.

¿Y por qué Serena se comportaba de manera tan necia? Cientos de mujeres habrían matado para estar en su lugar. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser su amante? Con lo bien que estaban juntos. Nunca habían tenido la necesidad de discutir por cosas absurdas como las que habían salido a colación hacía unos minutos.

Serena nunca había preguntado nada parecido. ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer cuando él la hacía sumamente feliz? Lo cierto era que él también era muy feliz a su lado. Cuando tenía que trabajar, Serena nunca decía nada, se iba al refugio de animales y trabajaba durante unas horas. A menudo, Darien iba a buscarla porque su compañía le resultaba muy grata. Era agradable estar con ella, era una mujer independiente que no lo necesitaba y se había amoldado en su vida con naturalidad.

Pero eso no le daba derecho a realizar, ridículas demandas y a tirarle a la cara su generosidad. No estaba dispuesto a perdonárselo. ¿De verdad se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que él se quisiera casar con ella y tener hijos? ¿Lo había tomado por un don nadie cuando era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo?

¿Sería un esnob? Darien era consciente de que su familia esperaba que se casara con una mujer de la alta sociedad. Su padre se había divorciado, se había vuelto a casar y, a partir de entonces, había llevado una vida caótica, lo que había sumido a la familia Chiba en un mundo de dolor y de vergüenza. Al final, la familia se había tenido que hacer cargo de él. Su tía y su tío se habían encargado de su educación.

Darien había aprendido que uno no se casa con nadie que no sea de su clase social.

Estaba enfadado con Serena, pero también dolido por su partida. Darien se dio cuenta entonces de que ella no conocía las reglas del juego con las que él había estado jugando.

Sabía que lo mejor era dejarla partir.

Serena nunca lo había pasado tan mal como lo pasó aquella noche.

Sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, volvió a pie a su casa, acompañada por sus perros, furiosa. Sí, furiosa con Darien y furiosa consigo misma. ¿Por qué demonios se había embarcado en una relación con él?

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, se la pasó dando vueltas, dormitó en un par de ocasiones y las dos veces se despertó buscándolo, echándolo de menos y maldiciendo su pérdida.

Samson y Sausage se subieron a la cama y se tumbaron a su lado, consolándola intuitivamente, buscando su mano y rozándola con sus hocicos.

Darien jamás habría permitido que los perros entraran en el dormitorio y, mucho menos, que se subieran a la cama. Al pensar en él, los ojos, que ya le dolían, se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Todo había sucedido tan rápidamente que no le había dado tiempo de prepararse para el golpe. Ahora, su mundo se le antojaba vacío y sin propósito. Estaba acostumbrada a salir a montar a primera hora los sábados por la mañana.

Darien le había enseñado y la levantaba todos los sábados sin falta en cuanto amanecía. Cuando no trabajaba, le sobraba energía y necesitaba gastarla en algo.

Serena se sonrojó al recordar cómo había gastado esa energía en la cama con ella.

En ese momento, tuvo que salir corriendo de la cama porque le sobrevino una náusea que la obligó a correr al baño.

No solía vomitar nunca y supuso que el disgusto que se estaba llevando le había descompuesto el aparato digestivo. Mientras se lavaba la cara, se rozó un pecho y se extrañó de que le doliera. Sabía que había mujeres a las que les dolían los pechos durante la menstruación, pero ella había tenido el periodo hacía unos días.

Era evidente que sus hormonas estaban alborotadas y que su cuerpo estaba haciendo cosas que nunca había hecho antes. Menos mal que estaba segura de no haberse quedado embarazada, pues nada más empezar su relación con Darien había empezado a tomar la píldora. La había tenido que dejar porque los efectos secundarios eran demasiado fuertes para ella y le sentaba muy mal, así que Darien había quedado encargado de nuevo de los preservativos. Y él se había asegurado siempre de no cometer el más mínimo error.

¡Visto lo visto, menos mal que había sido así! Seguro que si la mujer con la que se había estado acostando le dijera que se había quedado embarazada, no le haría ni caso. Seguro que, de darse esa situación, preferiría que la mujer abortara a que el niño naciera.

Así, el precioso árbol genealógico de su familia podría seguir puro, sin mezcla con la plebe. Serena dio gracias al cielo por no tener que pasar por una situación así.

Aquel fin de semana, Darien se incorporó a su vida londinense antes de lo habitual. La semana siguiente no apareció por Chantry House. Cuando pensaba en aquel lugar, irremediablemente, pensaba en Serena, lo que lo enfurecía porque nunca se había tenido por un hombre sensible.

Aun así, en cuanto pensaba en Chantry House, aparecía ella en sus recuerdos y el más mínimo olor a lavanda le hacía apretar los dientes.

Recordaba su esponjoso bizcocho de jengibre, el miedo que había intentando disimular la primera vez que había montado a caballo, Serena nunca hablaba mal de nadie y, cuando él llegaba tarde, jamás le había reprochado nada.

Darien se despertaba por las noches buscándola, echándola de menos, pero Serena no estaba. Darien nunca se había enfadado por poner fin a una relación sentimental porque siempre había tenido una docena de mujeres haciendo cola para iniciar otra.

Siempre se había dicho que toda mujer era reemplazable.

Así lo había creído desde la adolescencia.

Sin embargo, al comenzar a salir ahora de nuevo, se encontró con que sus gustos habían cambiado. Ahora, le gustaban las mujeres que supieran apreciar el valor del silencio, que comieran sin preocuparse por las calorías, las mujeres que no tardaban una eternidad en arreglarse para salir, las mujeres que supieran escuchar y participar de la conversación con comentarios inteligentes.

Cuanto más buscaba y menos encontraba, más se enfadaba.

El viernes siguiente estuvo a punto de no ir a su casa de campo, pero, de repente, se le ocurrió la solución a sus problemas. Dicho y hecho.

Llamó al director de la finca y le dijo que quería que echara a la inquilina de The Lodge y le indicó que le ofreciera una buena suma de dinero como aliciente para que se fuera. Creyéndolo todo arreglado, aquella misma tarde se fue para allá.

Si no hubiera mirado hacia la casa de Serena al pasar, no se habría dado cuenta de que el BMW de Furuhata estaba aparcado en la puerta. Al verlo, frunció el ceño. Le molestaba la idea de que aquel individuo no fuera a sufrir ninguna consecuencia por sus actos.

Darien abrió la puerta de Chantry House y se le antojó que la casa estaba demasiado oscura y callada. Por supuesto, era porque ningún perro había corrido a saludarlo con sus ladridos, sus jadeos y sus juegos.

Darien apretó los dientes y se recordó a sí mismo que nunca le había gustado tener perros dentro de casa. A continuación, se dispuso a cenar la exquisita cena que le había preparado su chef francés.

Pero la selección de manjares no incluía tarta de frutas recubierta de sirope de jengibre.

Aquella misma tarde, Serena se encontraba bastante contenta ante la idea de acudir con Andrew a la celebración de la boda de su amigo. Así se distraería un poco... aunque no cenara.

Desde que hacía dos semanas se le había revuelto el estómago, no había vuelto a comer con normalidad. Cada vez que lo hacía, vomitaba. Debía de tener un virus gastrointestinal y su organismo estaba intentando librarse de él. Como las gastroenteritis no había más remedio que pasarlas y aguantar, no consultó con su médico.

Había cambiado las sábanas de su cama para dejársela a Andrew porque le parecía una crueldad por su parte pedirle que durmiera en el sofá con lo alto que era.

Había ido a la peluquería y se había comprado un precioso vestido azul cielo para la ocasión. Andrew era divertido y pensaba disfrutar de su compañía.

Estaba decidida a dejar atrás la horrible sensación de abandono que la acompañaba desde hacía unas semanas. Tal y como se habían dado las cosas, debería haberle resultado fácil olvidarse de Darien, pues no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella en ningún momento para hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre su ruptura.

Eso sólo podía querer decir una cosa: nunca había sido importante para él.

Con el tiempo, dejaría de echarlo de menos, dejaría de pensar en él, dejaría de llorar por él. Algún día sería capaz de decir ¿Darien qué? y de verdad no acordarse de él.

Andrew se mostró encantado cuando Serena le contó que lo suyo con Darien había terminado. Tras asegurarle que el tiempo lo cura todo y que pronto se olvidaría de él, se habían ido a la boda.

El que se olvidó pronto del asunto fue él, que estaba más interesado en trabar relaciones con los presentes en la celebración.

Serena, por su parte, se moría por estar con sus amigas Rei y con Michiru, pues estaba convencida de que sólo una mujer entendería por lo que estaba pasando.

Las tenía que llamar para contárselo.

Decidido a pasar el fin de semana tan bien como siempre, Darien salió a montar a caballo a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando volvía, vio que el coche de Furuhata seguía aparcado en el mismo lugar que la tarde anterior. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Andrew había pasado la noche allí.

Con Serena.

Al instante, Darien sintió que una rabia primigenia lo azotaba como una tormenta. Fue una sensación tan potente, que azuzó a su montura para acercarse sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo.

El enfado y la frustración que llevaba días sintiendo habían encontrado, por fin, un objetivo.

Serena había dormido mal en el sofá, pero, cuando llamaron al timbre, los perros se pusieron como locos, así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Al hacerlo, sintió náuseas, pero se aguantó.

-¿Se puede saber quién es a estas horas? —aulló Andrew desde arriba.

—No tengo ni idea —contestó Serena.

-Ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor es para mí —recapacitó Andrew—. Rubeus Stillwood me dijo que vendría a buscarme para invitarme a cazar —recordó—. ¡Nunca he cazado, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si me invita el suegro de mi jefe!

Serena hizo una mueca de disgusto. No le hacía ninguna gracia que la gente se tomara la caza como un deporte cuando, en realidad, no era más que un asesinato de seres inocentes. Incómoda, se ató el cinturón de la bata y abrió la puerta.

Se quedó anonadada al ver a Dino, el caballo de Darien, pastando en la hierba. El propietario del animal se erguía ante ella perfectamente ataviado para salir a montar.

Estaba impresionante.

Hasta su peor enemigo tendría que haberlo admitido así.

-No has tardado mucho en sustituirme en la cama, ¿eh? —le espetó mientras Samson y Sausage corrían hacia él para darle la bienvenida.

—Déjame a mí, yo me hago cargo —intervino Andrew, haciendo a Serena a un lado y saliendo al umbral.

-¿Ah, sí? —se mofó Darien—. No suelo pelearme por rameras.

—No va a haber ninguna pelea —le aseguró Serena indignada.

Pero Andrew tenía otras intenciones y así lo demostró cuando atacó a Darien y le dio un derechazo en la mandíbula.

-Que sea la última vez que le hablas así a Serena, ¿me oyes? —le dijo mientras Darien se recuperaba y le dirigía un golpe tan certero que el rubio se cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Treinta segundos después, mientras Andrew se incorporaba quejándose de dolor y Darien se disponía a seguir la pelea, Serena se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Parad ahora mismo! —les ordenó.

-Tú no te metas —contestó Darien, tomándola de la cintura y retirándola a un lado.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer! —protestó ella furiosa en el mismo instante en el que un teléfono móvil se ponía a sonar.

Darien se echó atrás dispuesto a lanzar otro golpe, pero Andrew levantó la mano mientras contestaba el teléfono para indicarle que le diera un momento.

—¿Rubeus? Sí, ¿qué tal? Buenos días... no, ya estaba despierto, no te preocupes. Sí, sí... muy bien... claro, encantado. ¿A qué hora? Ahora mismo voy —dijo al auricular—. ¿Dónde hay una tienda de cosas de campo? —le preguntó a Serena en cuanto colgó el teléfono.

Sorprendida, Serena le dio la información. Andrew corrió escaleras arriba a recoger sus cosas. Evidentemente, se había olvidado de defenderla ante Darien. Era mucho más importante que uno de los terratenientes del lugar lo hubiera invitado a una cacería.

-Ya se sabe. Los analistas financieros tienen que ser personas de sangre fría —comentó Darien al ver la cara de perplejidad de Serena—. A los griegos jamás se nos ocurriría parar una pelea por una llamada.

—¿Sabes que estás más guapo calladito? —le espetó Serena—. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a decir con quién me acuesto o me dejo de acostar?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no soy de sangre fría. Estoy seguro de que no te has olvidado de mí tan pronto —contestó muy seguro de sí mismo. Sorprendida por su crueldad y su puntería, Serena se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones.

-¿Qué demonios haces? —le preguntó al ver que Darien ataba a su caballo a la anilla de hierro dispuesta para tal fin en una esquina de la casa.

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó Darien. Serena se quedó de piedra, pues eso era lo que solían hacer cuando salían a montar los fines de caballo.

Tras una buena cabalgada, se dirigían a casa de ella, ataban a sus monturas fuera y se iban a la cama a dar rienda suelta al deseo que nunca los abandonaba. Serena no quería recordar aquellos momentos, que, evidentemente, habían significado mucho más para ella que para él. Andrew pasó corriendo a su lado, se despidió y le dijo que la llamaría durante la semana. Por lo visto, se había olvidado por completo de su altercado con Darien. ¿De verdad creía éste que se había acostado con Andrew? ¿Quería eso decir que nunca se había fiado de la amistad que mantenía Serena con el otro hombre? ¿O, tal vez, la insultaba porque lo había dejado?

Una vez Dino estuvo bien atado, Darien volvió frente a Serena, que no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

Ataviado con la ropa de montar a caballo, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Con aquellos pantalones apretados, aquellas botas de caña alta y su belleza natural...

Serena sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella con fuerza.

-¿Por qué atas a Dino? —le preguntó.

Cuando Darien la miró, Serena sintió un intenso calor entre las piernas. Darien le pasó una mano por el cuello, la agarró del pelo y se apoderó de su boca con impaciencia.

Mientras la obligaba a volver a entrar en casa andando hacia atrás, Serena sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente.

Se sentía sorprendida y satisfecha a un tiempo.

-No podemos...

Darien cerró la puerta con el pie una vez dentro y apretó a Serena contra la pared.

-¿No quieres? Dime que no.

Había vuelto a probar los labios de Darien y, por mucha vergüenza que le diera, ya no era capaz de echarse atrás.

Era como una adicta.

Se dijo que sólo un beso.

Sí, sólo un beso más, se dijo unos segundos después, mientras Darien se apretaba contra ella. Sí, uno más solamente, pensó mientras él le comía la boca con fruición.

Su temperatura corporal se había disparado y Serena estaba disfrutando al sentir el maravilloso cuerpo de Darien en contacto con el suyo.

La lógica la abandonó en el mismo instante en el que sintió su erección. Darien le levantó la bata y el camisón mientras Serena se tensaba y se estremecía. Se le había formado un nudo de deseo en las entrañas e intentó luchar contra él... incluso cuando se le ocurrió que Darien tenía celos de Andrew. ¿La habría echado tanto de menos, que estaba intentando que volviera con él? En el estado en el que se encontraba, dar crédito a ese tipo de ideas podía resultar fatal.

Darien le abrió las piernas para comprobar si estaba húmeda. Mientras la masturbaba, Serena se dejó caer con abandono contra la pared y jadeó de placer. Cuando Darien se centró en el maravilloso centro de su feminidad, el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a sacudirse de placer.

En aquel momento, ninguna advertencia de su conciencia, ninguna idea preconcebida podría haber entrado ya en su mente.

Estaba rendida.

Serena se puso de puntillas para beber de la boca de Darien, que la tomó en brazos y la levantó del suelo. El deseo sexual se había apoderado de él como nunca y lo hacía comportarse con brutalidad. Se sentía como una locomotora desbocada montaña abajo, lo que se le antojó una experiencia de lo más divertida.

Tras agarrar a Serena en brazos, la llevó arriba, al dormitorio, la dejó sobre la cama y le volvió a levantar la bata y el camisón para saborear su cuerpo por completo. Gimió de placer cuando sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. Se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a chupárselos y a gemir de satisfacción.

Estaba disfrutando tanto, que le costó acordarse de los preservativos, pero consiguió alargar la mano y sacarse uno del bolsillo. A continuación, se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó la cremallera con impaciencia.

Serena no podía más y temblaba de expectación. Dos de las cosas que más le gustaban de Darien eran lo impredecible que era y la pasión que sentía por su cuerpo. Para ella, su impaciencia era el mejor de los cumplidos.

Antes de que le diera tiempo de colocarse el preservativo, Serena se incorporó y le tomó el miembro en la boca.

—No —le dijo Darien desconsolado—. Vas a hacer que llegue antes de tiempo, mali mu.

Encantada al ver que lo había dicho temblando de excitación, Serena se retiró y permitió que Darien la agarrara de las caderas y la penetrara con fuerza. Cuando sintió su miembro abriéndose paso en su cuerpo, arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y elevó la pelvis para recibir gustosa sus embestidas.

La estaba tomando de manera primitiva y a Serena le estaba encantando, así que se abandonó al momento y disfrutó de él.

Nunca había experimentado nada tan salvaje y satisfactorio.

El orgasmo sorprendió a ambos a la vez con intensidad.

Cuando las últimas oleadas se hubieron disipado, Serena se encontró preguntándose qué demonios había hecho. No sabía qué decir. No tendría que haber permitido que aquello sucediera.

Sí, lo deseaba y había satisfecho su apetito sexual, pero, ¿a qué precio?

Darien salió de la experiencia muy asombrado. Era la primera vez en su vida que perdía el control por completo. No lo ayudó en absoluto ver la corbata de Andrew tirada en el suelo junto a la cama.

Al instante, sintió asco y no dudó en levantarse de la cama a toda velocidad para ir al baño.

Una vez a solas, en silencio, Serena se colocó la ropa y se estremeció ante lo que había pasado. Lo que había permitido que pasara. Después de hacer el amor, Darien no la había besado ni abrazado.

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Todo era diferente.

Serena se levantó de la cama. Le temblaban las piernas. Todavía sentía el cuerpo de Darien en el suyo.

Como si hubiera hecho algo malo, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Darien se lavó la cara y se secó. Estaba furioso. No había vuelto a sentir deseos de acostarse con nadie, pero era la primera vez en su vida que volvía a por una mujer.

Para él, cuando una relación había terminado, había terminado.

Siempre había cortado las relaciones que había tenido antes de que llegaran a un punto demasiado confuso, pero lo que acababa de suceder entre Serena y él era, como mínimo, confuso.

Sí, había sido un encuentro sexual buenísimo, pero poco apropiado. No debía olvidar que Serena se había acostado con otro esa misma noche.

Darien decidió que se había querido volver a acostar con ella porque ya la conocía. Sólo por eso. Ya, ¿y desde cuándo lo conocido se le antojaba tan irresistible? ¿Acaso había rebasado ya la edad de querer una mujer tras otra en la cama? ¿Habría llegado el momento de llevar una vida más tranquila con una sola mujer?

Quizás, había llegado el momento de empezar a buscar esposa en lugar de buscar otra novia. Aquella idea, la posibilidad que le daba de alejarse de Serena y de zambullirse en un mundo que le era más conocido, lo llenó de aplomo.

—Lo siento —le dijo con frialdad cuando la encontró esperándolo en el salón.

—No sé si entiendo. ¿Por qué me pides perdón? —contestó Serena.

No quería mirarlo a los ojos porque sentía la distancia que había entre ellos y aquello la llenaba de dolor.

—Lo que hubo entre nosotros ha terminado —declaró Darien con seguridad—. No debería haber venido. No debería estar aquí cuando no quiero nada contigo.

Serena se maravilló de poder seguir respirando después de aquella agresión verbal. Así que se la había llevado a la cama y le había hecho el amor de manera apasionada, pero no había significado absolutamente nada para él.

De hecho, estaba claro que se arrepentía de lo sucedido.

—Quiero que sepas que... no me he acostado con Andrew —se defendió—. He dormido en el sofá.

Darien miró en la dirección del sofá y vio que, efectivamente, estaba preparado para hacer de cama, pero eligió desviar la mirada. No quería que nada de lo que Serena pudiera decir pudiera tener ningún poder sobre él.

—Da igual. Ya no me interesas —contestó—. Lo de hoy no se volverá a repetir.

Mientras veía cómo se alejaba Darien, Serena sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir. Respirar le hacía daño. Desde la ventana en la que estaba, se giró y se cubrió el rostro, por el que le resbalaban lágrimas desconsoladas.

Sentía náuseas y ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por permitir que ocurriera lo que había ocurrido.

¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido volver a acostarse con él? Sobre todo, cuando la había llamado ramera. ¿Acaso no tenía dignidad?

Era evidente que su relación con Darien no había significado lo mismo para ella que para él. Para él no había sido más que una relación más mientras que a ella se le había roto el corazón...

**ESA SERE NO ENTIENDE ACOSTANDOSE CON EL DE NUEVO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO SE TIENE AMOR PROPIO…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Hijo del Griego**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Hijos del Amor 3**

**CAPITULO 6**

Cuarenta y ocho horas después, Serena estaba completamente concentrada en preparar encargos para sus clientes y se disponía a salir hacia la oficina de correos cuando llamaron al timbre de su casa.

El cartero le entregó un sobre y tuvo que firmar como que lo había recibido. A continuación, lo abrió extrañada.

Era un aviso para que dejara The Lodge por no haber pagado el alquiler.

Serena se quedó perpleja.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Hacía un par de meses, le había llegado una carta diciéndole que no estaba pagando el alquiler estipulado. Cuando había ido a hablar con el administrador de Chantry House y le había explicado que ella sí pagaba el alquiler, pero le era devuelto todos los meses, el hombre le había pedido perdón y le había dicho que era una carta que se generaba automáticamente y que se olvidara del asunto e incluso, cuando Serena se había ofrecido a hacerle un cheque por el valor de todos los meses debidos, le había dicho que no, que eso no era lo que el señor Chiba quería.

Cuando le había comentado a Darien lo sucedido, le quedó muy claro que él ya lo sabía. Por supuesto, le indicó que había sido un error de un empleado nuevo y que no le diera importancia al asunto.

Serena se estremeció.

Seguro que, ahora que lo suyo había terminado, Darien prefería que se fuera. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo como para utilizar aquel supuesto impago para echarla? Estupefacta ante lo que estaba sucediendo, Serena se sentó y releyó la carta.

En ella se le decía claramente la fecha máxima que tenía para abandonar la casa. También se le indicaba que, si elegía irse antes de aquella fecha, no tendría que pagar el alquiler correspondiente al tiempo no disfrutado de la propiedad.

Serena comprendió que, efectivamente, Darien se estaba valiendo del asunto de los alquileres no pagados para echarla.

Aquello fue como una bofetada en la cara.

Serena se dijo que debería consultar con un abogado, pero sabía que los servicios jurídicos eran muy caros. Si, finalmente, se tenía que ir, iba a necesitar todo el dinero que tuviera para encontrar una nueva casa y para instalarse en ella.

Por otro lado, Darien le dejaba clara con su actitud que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para echarla. ¿Le merecía la pena luchar por quedarse? ¿Quería arriesgarse a que su relación con Darien fuera aireada y manipulada por los tribunales?

La idea de seguir viviendo en The Lodge sabiendo que el propietario no la quería allí se le hacía muy incómoda. Le encantaba su casita y tenía terreno suficiente para tener siempre lavanda y rosas para su negocio. Además, el sótano era el lugar ideal para tener el equipo que necesitaba para preparar el popurrí y las velas y también lo utilizaba como almacén.

¿Dónde iba a encontrar una casa que le hiciera las veces de hogar y de lugar de trabajo y en que, además, le permitieran tener perros?

Le acarició la cabecita a Sausage mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. La carta la había asustado tanto, que estaba sintiendo náuseas de nuevo.

¡Darien se había destapado y se había mostrado en todo su esplendor! ¡Menudo canalla sin escrúpulos estaba hecho! ¡Menuda rata de cloaca! Ahora comprendía por qué le había dicho meses atrás que aquello de comportarse como un caballero hacía mucho tiempo que había pasado moda.

¡Cómo había decidido que no quería seguir con él, la quería echar como si fuera escoria! Furiosa y confusa, Serena llamó a su amiga Rei. Estaba tan enfadada, que se lo contó todo, con pelos y señales, en los peores términos. Todo ello acompañado por lágrimas y sollozos y lamentos. No se podía creer que un hombre al que quería tanto la estuviera tratando tan mal.

Rei, convertida en princesa de Quaram, el país natal de su marido, soltó unos cuantos improperios de su cargo y se despachó a gusto con el tal Darien. También le indicó a su amiga que no se preocupara porque se le había ocurrido la solución perfecta.

Serena colgó el teléfono sintiéndose mucho mejor aunque, en realidad, no sabía la razón porque era bastante improbable que Rei pudiera ayudarla desde tan lejos.

Pero aquella misma noche la llamó Michiru, su otra amiga, quien le explicó que Rei la había llamado para contarle lo ocurrido. Michiru le ofreció que utilizara una casa de campo que estaba dentro de la finca que su marido, Haruka Tenou, había adquirido recientemente en Inglaterra para su familia.

—No puedo aceptar —contestó Serena.

—¿Cómo que no? Así nos veremos más a menudo. Está mucho más cerca de Londres y más cerca de la casa de Rei. Haruka dice que no es fácil encontrar buenos inquilinos hoy en día y que está encantado con la idea de que vivas en su casa. Con perros incluidos, por supuesto. Di que sí, Serena, por favor. Estoy embarazada de nuevo y me encantaría que pasáramos tiempo juntas cuando Haruka sale de viaje.

Serena sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción. Debía de tener el sistema hormonal sobrecargado porque estaba llorando más que nunca. Por eso, decidió hacerse unos análisis. Por si acaso lo que ella había tomado por un simple virus estomacal pudiera ser algo más grave.

Aquella noche, se encontró tumbada en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño de lo enfadada que estaba con Darien.

Sí, se iba a salir con la suya. Se iba a ir de su casa, pero antes le iba a dejar muy claro lo que opinaba de sus asquerosos métodos.

Serena encendió la lamparita que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche y puso el despertador decidida a ir a Londres a la mañana siguiente para hablar con Darien una última vez.

Después, lo borraría de su memoria y de su corazón.

Darien frunció el ceño cuando le dijeron que Serena quería verlo.

¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Por qué habría ido a Londres? No quería que le montara ninguna escenita en el trabajo. Chiba Shipping era una empresa reputada y él siempre había mantenido sus relaciones amorosas apartadas de la oficina.

Darien apretó los dientes y se quedó mirando a su secretaria, que lo miraba anonadada. Llevaba unas semanas muy enfadado y perdía los nervios con facilidad, algo nada habitual en él.

¿Cuándo volvería a sentirse bien?

Fuera como fuese, no tenía más remedio que recibir a Serena y acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Mantener una relación con una persona que no pertenecía a su clase social podía resultar devastador. Su padre, que había sido un loco, no había aprendido la lección y él no quería cometer el mismo error.

Serena se estremeció al entrar en el despacho de Darien, enorme e imponente. Se había despertado al amanecer para arreglarse, pues no quería que Darien pensara cuando la viera cómo había podido mantener una relación con ella, así que se había peinado con esmero y se había maquillado de manera natural. Ataviada con una blusa color burdeos y una falda tubo gris a juego con una chaqueta de punto se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a él.

Al verla entrar, Darien se puso en pie. Llevaba un traje gris marengo hecho a medida. Se quedó mirándola, consciente de su boca de fresa y de sus curvas de mujer, realzadas por la blusa y la falda que llevaba.

La atracción por ella fue instantánea y Darien se enfureció consigo mismo por no poder controlarse.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Serena sintió deseos de abofetearlo.

Se erguía de pie ante ella, tan guapo como siempre, y le hablaba en aquel tono. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla como si fuera una desconocida inoportuna? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla con desprecio cuando pocos días antes habían hecho el amor?

Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas porque era evidente que no habían hecho el amor, ya que se necesitan dos personas para hacer el amor y Darien sólo había tenido sexo con ella, sexo informal, sin compromiso y primitivo.

Serena se acercó a la mesa de Darien y dejó encima con un golpe el aviso de desalojo que había recibido el día anterior.

—He venido a devolverte esto en persona —le dijo con calma—. No me merezco que me trates así. Si hace año y medio hubiera sabido lo que hora sé de ti, te aseguro que jamás habríamos mantenido una relación. ¡No tienes conciencia!

Atónito por semejante ataque, Darien estudió el documento que Serena le mostraba.

-¡Yo no he autorizado esto! —exclamó.

-¿Ah, no? Pero quieres que me vaya de tu finca, ¿verdad? —le espetó Serena viéndolo palidecer-. ¿Te crees con derecho a ponerme la vida patas arriba? ¿Dónde creías que me iba a poder ir con mis ingresos y dos perros? -añadió riéndose con amargura-. Por supuesto, no te importa.

-No tengo ninguna intención de echarte por impago del alquiler -le aseguró Darien consiguiendo conciliar la rabia a duras penas-. Dadas las circunstancias, es una justificación ridícula. Alguien va a pagar por este error imperdonable. Te aseguro que van a rodar cabezas...

-¿La de tu administrador por ejemplo, que tiene cuatro hijos y está esperando el quinto? Darien la miró enfadado.

-Le dije que te ofreciera una buena compensación económica por irte.

-Pues él ha debido de creer que quedaría muy bien a tus ojos si consiguiera que me fuera sin cobrar un céntimo -contestó Serena encogiéndose de hombros-. Eso no te exime del disgusto y los inconvenientes que he sufrido.

Iracundo ante semejante acusación, Darien elevó las manos para defenderse.

-No me estás escuchando. Siento mucho cualquier inconveniente que se te haya ocasionado, pero no ha sido culpa mía.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-¿De verdad que no? Darien, eres un canalla sin escrúpulos. Te crees que tienes derecho a anteponer tus deseos y necesidades a las de todos los demás aunque tus deseos y necesidades sean egoístas. No tienes principios...

Darien se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Has venido porque estás enfadada por haberte dejado plantada el fin de semana pasado? Serena se enfureció.

-¡ No, claro que no! -protestó-. ¡ Sólo he venido para que te quede muy claro lo que opino de ti porque, a partir de ahora, no pienso volver a hablar contigo aunque te pongas de rodillas y me supliques!

-No temas. Eso no va a suceder nunca -contestó Darien con desdén-. Quiero que te olvides de este documento y decidas por ti misma dónde quieres vivir. Si decides quedarte en mi propiedad, te aseguro que ni yo ni ninguno de mis empleados te molestaremos.

-Demasiado tarde. Al final, te vas a salir con la tuya porque me voy. Me mudo en cuanto pueda -contestó Serena-. Por suerte, tengo buenos amigos... amigos que, aunque tienen tanto dinero y poder como tú, no lo utilizan para acosar a los demás.

-¡Yo no te he acosado en ningún momento! -se defendió Darien, rodeando la mesa y acercándose a Serena.

-Ahora entiendo que nunca has estado cómodo manteniendo una relación conmigo -comentó Serena-. Comprendo que no encajo en tu mundo, que no cumplo los requisitos requeridos, que nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena para ti como para ser algo más que tu amante. Jamás te perdonaré cómo me has tratado.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

—Si has terminado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa, Serena recordó aquellas palabras desprovistas de todo sentimiento. ¿Cómo podía seguir enamorada de un hombre tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía Darien mostrarse tan indiferente hacia ella?

No se arrepentía en absoluto de haber ido a verlo. Así le había quedado claro lo que pensaba de él.

Al día siguiente, Serena fue al médico. Tras hacerle unos análisis, se dirigió a una salita a esperar los resultados. Estaba muy cansada y tenía náuseas continuamente.

Cuando volvió a pasar a la consulta del médico, la esperaba una sorprenda mayúscula.

—Está usted embarazada.

Le dijo al médico que era completamente imposible. El doctor ni se inmutó. No debía de ser la primera vez que oía algo así, claro. Tras decirle que la iba a examinar, le hizo varias preguntas sobre su ciclo menstrual.

Serena contestó que era cierto que se sentía rara, pero insistió en que siempre había tomado precauciones cuando había mantenido relaciones sexuales.

Al médico le dieron igual sus afirmaciones, le dijo que su cuerpo ya estaba cambiando y le explicó que durante los primeros días después de haber concebido se podía tener un período muy leve que se podía tomar por la menstruación normal y que eso ocurría porque las hormonas del embarazo todavía no estaba actuando a pleno rendimiento.

Para cuando le contó que los preservativos podían llegar a tener una tasa de fallos de hasta un doce por ciento, Serena empezó a comprender lo que podía haber sucedido.

Condujo hasta casa con cuidado, tomando conciencia de que Darien y ella habían dejado su relación en los peores términos mientras una nueva vida ya estaba creciendo en su interior.

Serena se sentía maravillada y encantada por aquel pequeño ser al que llevaba en sus entrañas, pero comprendía que Darien no quería saber nada de ella y seguro que no querría saber nada de su hijo.

Aquello la hizo estremecerse, pero no había duda. Darien se había mostrado muy franco en el tema de los niños y le había dejado muy claro que sólo los tendría cuando estuviera casado. Por supuesto, con una mujer griega de su clase social.

Michiru la llamó para ver cómo iba con los planes de la mudanza y, a mitad de la conversación, Serena no pudo más y le contó que estaba embarazada.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Se lo has contado a Darien? Serena le explicó por qué por nada del mundo quería volver a verlo.

—No, bajo ningún concepto. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir cuando sé que no quiere saber nada ni de mí ni del niño?

—Cuanto antes te vayas de ahí, mejor —le aconsejó su amiga—. No te preocupes. No necesitas a Darien Chiba en absoluto.

Aquella noche, en la cama, Serena intentó convencerse de ello y se dijo que sería mucho más feliz sin aquel hombre despiadado. Por desgracia, los recuerdos la llevaron a darse cuenta de lo feliz que había sido durante el tiempo que había estado con él.

Serena se dijo que era una superviviente y que todo iría bien. Darien había sido una mala elección porque eran muy diferentes.

Una vez asumido aquello, deslizó las palmas de las manos sobre su vientre y sonrió encantada. Qué alegría sentía al pensar que iba a ver a Rei y a Michiru mucho más a menudo. Quería tener a su hijo. Lo quería con toda su alma aunque estaba muerta de miedo ante la idea de tener que criarlo ella sola.

**ESE DARIEN ES UNA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA AHORA VA A SACAR A SERE DE SU CASA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Hijo del Griego**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Hijos del Amor 3**

**CAPITULO 7**

Con tus productos vendes, además del producto, una fantasía campestre —comentó Michiru, colocándole bien la falda a su amiga Serena, que estaba reclinada en el balancín del porche con una cesta de lavanda recién cortada a su lado—. Tus clientes quieren creer que tú misma vives esa fantasía.

Antes de que al fotógrafo profesional le diera tiempo de disparar otra fotografía, Serena se incorporó. . . aunque le costó bastante, pues hacía tiempo que había perdido la agilidad debido al embarazo.

Aunque llevaba un vestido de flores veraniego precioso y la habían maquillado, no se sentía guapa con aquella tripa tan voluminosa.

Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que su embarazo iba a coincidir con uno de los momentos de más trabajo de su vida, pero eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido durante los cuatro meses que hacía que se había ido de Chantry House.

Tras abandonar la finca de Darien, se había instalado en una coqueta casa de campo que disponía de dos acres de terreno a su disposición. Lo primero que había hecho había sido repasar su estrategia de ventas para ver en qué se estaba equivocando y cómo podía mejorar sus ingresos para asegurarle una buena vida a su hijo.

A raíz de unas cuantas conversaciones que había mantenido con Darien sobre aquel asunto, sabía en qué se estaba equivocando. El le había dicho que tenía que tener un catálogo de vanguardia y unos envoltorios mejores y Serena había seguido aquellos consejos.

Haruka, el marido de Michiru, le había insistido en la idea de que hasta las empresas más pequeñas necesitan publicidad para vender sus productos. De ahí, la entrevista que le habían hecho aquella misma mañana y las fotografías que le estaban haciendo en aquellos momentos con los perros y el precioso jardín.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos de su vida, su mundo carecía de fantasía por completo. Le habían tenido que aplicar una ingente cantidad de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras que tenía después de tantas noches sin dormir.

Desde que su relación con Darien había terminado, éste se había dedicado a salir con una mujer tras otra. Sin embargo, hacía unas semanas que aquello había cambiado. Le habían visto cenando varias veces con una rica heredera griega. Por supuesto, delgada y muy guapa.

Los columnistas del corazón no habían tardado en dar la voz de alarma y ya se oían campanas de boda.

Serena creía que se había olvidado completamente de él hasta que Michiru le había pasado una revista en la que quedaba bastante claro que, efectivamente, Darien estaba considerando casarse con Mimet Black.

Delante de los demás, se había mostrado valiente, pero a solas había llorado su amargura y su tristeza. ¡Cuánto le había dolido verlos juntos en aquella revista! Mimet, heredera de otro imperio naviero, era perfecta para él en todos los sentidos.

El príncipe Nicolas, el marido de Rei, le había dicho que no podía dejar pasar ni un día más para ponerse en contacto con Darien y decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Haruka incluso se había ofrecido a decírselo él a Darien personalmente, pero Serena se había negado.

Dejando a todos bien claro que lo suyo con la heredera iba en serio, Darien la había llevado a que conociera a su familia. Aquello había sido lo que más le había dolido a Serena. A ella jamás la había considerado merecedora de tal honor.

Evidentemente, lo último que iba a hacer Serena en aquellos momentos era presentarse en casa de Darien para escandalizar con su embarazo a la familia Chiba, a la familia Black, indignar a Darien y destrozar a su prometida.

Serena era orgullosa e independiente y no iba a hacer nada parecido. Le iba bien sin Darien y le iba a ir mucho mejor. Además, ser feliz era pedir demasiado, así que había decidido concentrarse en su empresa y en su hijo.

Darien Chiba había sido el error más grande de su vida.

Michiru despertó a Serena muy pronto aquel domingo y le tendió el periódico en el que se podía leer en grandes titulares la amante secreta del millonario Darien Chiba espera un hijo suyo.

–No puede ser. Qué pesadilla –se lamentó mirando la fotografía de sí misma que le habían hecho para su catálogo–. ¿Quién demonios ha hecho estas declaraciones?

–Supongo que alguien que te conocía cuando vivías en Chantry House y que se ha dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Le habrán dado dinero y habrá cantado –contestó Michiru.

Serena se puso a leer el texto que acompañaba a la fotografía y al titular. Al instante, sintió que comenzaba a sudar. Se la describía como una mujer con la que el millonario había tenido una aventura de fin de semana y se hablaba de su repentina ruptura con Darien. Además, se decía que antes ya de que se fuera de Chantry House había rumores de que estaba embarazada.

Serena pasó del sudor frío al enfado al verse comparada en la fotografía de al lado con la fabulosa y guapísima heredera Mimet Black.

Su teléfono móvil se puso a sonar de repente. Tras dudar un momento, decidió contestar y se quedó de piedra al oír la voz de Darien.

–¿Has visto el Sunday Voice?

–Eh... sí.

-Ahora mismo voy para allá –le dijo él–. Llegaré en una hora más o menos.

-No quiero verte, no quiero que vengas –contestó Serena con vehemencia.

–Me da igual. Voy a ir de todas maneras –insistió Darien con frialdad.

Y, sin mediar más palabra, colgó.

—Aunque no te apetezca, tienes que arreglar las cosas con él, Serena –le dijo su amiga Michiru.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Serena a su amiga mientras se levantaba de la cama–. Después de cómo se portó conmigo, no le debo nada. ¡Rei y tú estabais de acuerdo conmigo en eso!

-Al principio, sí, pero Nicolas me obligó a pensar con la cabeza fría y ahora comprendo que, aunque tú no le debas nada a Darien Chiba, vas a tener un hijo suyo y ese hijo tiene una serie de derechos. No es justo para él permanecer en el anonimato, ser un hijo secreto. Cuanto antes saliera a la luz, mejor. En el fondo, la prensa te ha hecho un favor.

Alarmada y temblorosa, Serena se dio cuenta para su vergüenza de que estaba ansiosa por ver a Darien.

La verdad era que no había pensado en su hijo como en una persona individual con derechos. Por ejemplo, el derecho de conocer a su padre. La advertencia de su amiga la hizo plantearse seriamente el asunto y comprender que, cuanto antes arreglara las cosas con el padre de su hijo, mejor para el niño.

-Hay periodistas en la calle —anunció Michiru—. Si quieres salir, mejor utiliza el camino de tierra.

-Gracias —contestó Serena—. Me voy a duchar —suspiró, dirigiéndose al baño.

—Muy bien.

—¿Y los niños? —le preguntó Serena a su amiga dándose cuenta de que Ceres, la pequeña de dos años, y Alek, el bebé de mes y medio no andaban por allí con su madre.

—Los he dejado con Haruka —contestó Michiru.

Serena la miró perpleja, pues sabía que la última vez que se le había ocurrido hacerlo, el padre de sus hijos le había puesto en las manos el biberón al recién nacido y a Ceres le había dado para comer un paquete de galletas.

—Tiene que aprender —le explicó Michiru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Serena ignoró el precioso conjunto que su amiga le había dejado sobre la cama y prefirió ponerse una falda negra de encaje con una camisola negra también porque estaba convencida de que aquella ropa disimulaba su gordura.

Cuando oyó que se acercaba un helicóptero, se puso muy nerviosa y dejó salir a los perros para que no montaran un gran revuelo dentro de la casa al ver a Darien. El helicóptero llevaba pintado el logo de Chiba en rojo en una puerta y aterrizó junto a su casa.

Serena observó desde la ventana cómo se bajaban los guardaespaldas y echaban un vistazo. Cuando les pareció que todo estaba correcto, se bajó el jefe. Los perros esquivaron a los guardaespaldas y fueron a saludar a Darien con alegría.

Serena se dio cuenta entonces de cuánto odiaba a aquel hombre al que tanto había amado antes. Lo odiaba por el poder que todavía ejercía sobre ella.

Darien se estaba quitando los pelos de los perros del traje cuando vio a Serena en la puerta mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules. Los rayos del sol arrancaban reflejos dorados a su melena, que ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

Estaba muy enfadado con ella, pues jamás la había creído capaz de algo como lo que había hecho.

—Habría preferido que nos viéramos en otro lugar y no en mi casa —comentó Serena—. Además, es domingo y, por tu culpa, voy a llegar tarde a misa.

Aquel último comentario le hizo recordar las mañanas de domingo cuando siempre intentaba convencerla para que se quedara con él en la cama en lugar de ir a la iglesia.

—¿Quién le ha vendido el reportaje al Sunday Voice? —le preguntó.

Aunque lo había dicho en tono neutro, era evidente que estaba furioso.

A Serena le seguía pareciendo el hombre más guapo del mundo y aquello también la hizo enfurecerse. Si fuera realmente inteligente, no se dejaría influenciar por su belleza, tendría que saber mantenerse indiferente.

—¿Y yo qué sé? —le dijo—. Mucha gente del pueblo sabía lo nuestro. Y todos los empleados de la finca. Lo nuestro nunca fue ningún secreto.

—¿No has sido tú? —le preguntó Darien, fijándose en su tripa abultada.

Era evidente que estaba embarazada.

Serena se revolvió incómoda ante aquella mirada.

-No, por supuesto que no. ¡No me hace falta el dinero y, aunque no lo tuviera, jamás vendería mi vida privada!

-Esta casa tiene pinta de ser muy cómoda —comentó Darien, fijándose en su nuevo hogar.

—Lo es. Michiru se encargó de que la reforma fuera perfecta —contestó Serena—. Si has venido hasta aquí para acusarme de vender esa historia a la prensa, te has equivocado, te lo aseguro. No gano nada con ese artículo. Al contrario. Pierdo mucho, pues valoro mucho mi intimidad.

Darien la miró muy serio.

—No he venido a discutir.

—¿Ah, no? —se extraño Serena enarcando una ceja

-No —contestó Darien—, pero estoy muy enfadado. No me gusta que nuestra relación haya salido a la luz así y lo voy a denunciar.

—Pues muy bien —opinó Serena—. Seguro que ganas el juicio y que, dentro de seis

meses, cuando todo el mundo se haya olvidado del artículo original, el Sunday Voice publicará una fe de erratas en un lugar donde nadie lo leerá. ¿Tú crees que merece la pena molestarse para eso? Darien enarcó las cejas ante el tono burlón de Serena.

-Esta situación afecta a otras personas, ¿sabes? Mi familia de Grecia se va a quedar de piedra y... no sé si lo sabrás, pero me voy a casar...

- No hace falta que me des detalles de tu vida —le interrumpió Serena con sequedad.

-No me interrumpas —le pidió Darien continuando—. Esta historia le va a hacer mucho daño a Mimet, la mujer con la que salgo en estos momentos. Para ella y para su familia es una humillación. Lo que ha publicado hoy el Sunday Voice no sólo nos va a afectar a nosotros.

Serena sintió náuseas a causa de la tensión. Oír a Darien hablar de su prometida no hizo sino empeorar las cosas. ¿La habría querido a ella así? ¿No se había parado a pensar cómo le iba a afectar su actitud caballerosa hacia su prometida? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Y por qué se iba a tener que preocupar por ella y por sus sentimientos?

Aquella indiferencia la hirió profundamente.

—La verdad es que no sé para qué has venido —se lamentó.

—He venido para pedirte que firmes un comunicado en el que le dejes claro a todo el mundo que el niño que esperas no es mío —contestó Darien—. Así, todos quedaremos tranquilos. Me he traído a uno de mis abogados conmigo. Te ayudará en la redacción del texto.

Serena se quedó mirándolo estupefacta y sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

A lo mejor tendría que haber hecho caso a sus amigos y haberle anunciado a Darien el embarazo cuanto antes. Había esperado, había dejado pasar el tiempo y las cosas se habían complicado, pues Darien había rehecho su vida.

—Qué bien organizado te veo —comentó Serena con brusquedad.

A continuación, se apartó y se dirigió al ventanal. Los perros se dieron cuenta de que no se encontraba bien y la siguieron. Ambos se apretaron contra sus piernas y Sausage aulló con tristeza.

—Tranquilos, no pasa nada —les dijo Serena echándose torpemente para acariciar a Sausage.

—Serena... si no atajamos esto cuanto antes los rumores seguirán adelante.

Serena se giró acalorada. Su equilibrio no era bueno como antaño y se mareó, lo que la obligó a agarrarse al respaldo del sofá para no caerse.

Darien se acercó rápidamente y le pasó el brazo por la cintura, lo que sorprendió a Serena.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, la verdad es que no —contestó Serena sinceramente.

Al percibir su olor, aquel olor que conocía tan bien, Serena sintió que los recuerdos de su intimidad se apoderaban de ella con fuerza. Recordaba demasiado bien la cercanía de su cuerpo y no quería que el suyo la traicionara. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Serena sintió que los pechos se le hinchaban y que la entrepierna se le humedecía.

Para contrarrestar el devastador efecto de tenerlo tan cerca, Serena pensó en Mimet Black, la mujer con la que Darien iba a casarse. Aquello estuvo a punto de partirla por la mitad de dolor, pero consiguió apartarse de Darien y sentarse en el sofá con cuidado.

-Has perdido el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí tu abogado —comentó apretando los labios—.No te puedo ayudar.

—Querrás decir que no quieres ayudarme —contestó Darien desesperado.

Serena levantó la mirada.

—¿De quién te crees que es el hijo que espero? —le preguntó.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Eso a mí no me atañe. Yo lo único que quiero es que publiques un comunicado dejando bien claro que no es mío. No quiero que ni mi familia ni yo tengamos que cargar en el futuro con la cantinela de que tengo un hijo ilegítimo —añadió con impaciencia.

Serena se retiró un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre la frente. Ahora que estaba sentada se encontraba un poco mejor, pero no hallaba las palabras correctas y comenzó a arrepentirse de haber mantenido su embarazo en secreto durante tantos meses, pues Darien no estaba preparado en absoluto para lo que le iba a decir.

—No puedo publicar ese comunicado porque sería mentira —le explicó con cautela—. Supongo que no te va a hacer ninguna gracia, pero... Darien, este niño que espero es tuyo.

Darien la miró con intensidad y apretó los dientes.

—No es posible.

—Ya sabes que ningún método anticonceptivo es cien por cien eficaz —le recordó Serena—. El nuestro falló en algún momento.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Has filtrado la noticia a la prensa para hacerme creer que es hijo mío?

Serena se apoyó en los brazos de la butaca y se puso en pie.

-No tenemos nada más que hablar, Darien —le anunció—. Quiero que te vayas —añadió, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal y abriéndola con agresividad.

—Esto es ridículo. No puedes soltar una bomba como ésta y luego pedirme que me vaya sin darme ninguna explicación —le recriminó Darien.

-Para empezar, no tengo nada que explicarte y, para seguir, nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza cargarte con nada. ¡Esto no es ninguna trampa, pero me has dejado embarazada y te vas a tener que hacer cargo! —le espetó furiosa.

Darien la miró estupefacto y la agarró de las manos.

—Serena, tranquila, no quiero que mis abogados tomen cartas en el asunto. Sólo quiero saber por qué me haces esto...

Serena se zafó de sus manos.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Me echaste de mi casa, me pusiste la vida patas arriba y me dejaste embarazada! ¿Y ahora me amenazas con tus abogados?

—Nadie te va a amenazar —intervino una tercera persona.

Darien y Serena se giraron y se encontraron con Haruka a poca distancia de ellos.

—Michiru estaba preocupada por ti y parece que ha acertado.

Al ver al otro hombre, Darien se quedó lívido.

—Hola, Haruka —lo saludó—. Gracias por tu ayuda, pero este asunto lo vamos a tratar Serena y yo en privado.

El millonario ruso miró a Serena preguntándole con los ojos si todo iba bien.

-Si necesitas asesoramiento jurídico en algún momento, tendrás a los mejores abogados, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias —contestó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos ante la generosidad y la bondad del marido de su amiga, que se había portado con ella como un ángel desde que había comenzado todo aquello—. Te lo agradezco, Haruka, pero prefiero que te vayas.

Dicho aquello, Serena volvió a entrar en su casa. Ojalá no hubiera abierto la puerta. Era mejor arreglar las cosas con Darien en privado. Los demás no tenían por qué meterse, ni siquiera enterarse.

Una vez de vuelta en el salón, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no preguntarle si Mimet Black sabía dónde estaba en aquellos momentos.

—¿Quieres un café? —lo invitó.

—Sí. Oye, ¿desde cuándo eres tan amiga de Tenou?

—Es el dueño de esta casa y el marido de mi amiga Michiru. Te hablé varias veces de ella. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que habíamos sido compañeras de piso hace unos años?

—Ah, sí, no había caído. No sabía que estuviera casada con Haruka Tenou —contestó Darien, observando a Serena moverse por la cocina.

Por supuesto, no pudo evitar fijarse en su abultado abdomen. ¿Su hijo? Aquello lo sacudió. Sabía que había embarazos que se producían por accidente. ¿Y cómo sabía un hombre que el hijo que estaba dentro del cuerpo de una mujer era suyo?

Al haberse visto en otras ocasiones en aquella circunstancia, era más desconfiado que otros hombres.

-¿Es hijo mío? —preguntó de repente.

-Sí, es hijo tuyo —le confirmó Serena—. No sé por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo. Que yo sepa, nunca te di el más mínimo motivo para que desconfiaras de mí.

—La última vez que nos acostamos, vi en el suelo de tu dormitorio la corbata de Furuhata —contestó Darien. Serena lo miró sorprendida.

-Eso es porque Andrew y yo habíamos estado en una boda en Headby Hall la noche anterior. Al llegar a casa, le cedí mi cama y yo dormí en el sofá —le explicó—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada en el momento?

-Porque no me pareció oportuno —contestó Darien, poniéndose tenso.

-Estoy embarazada de ti. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer cuando te cuento algo es creerme.

—Eso es demasiado pedirme —contestó Darien.

—Te recuerdo que yo tenía que confiar en ti cuando me decías que las mujeres con las que salías en Londres no eran más que amigas.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca te mentí.

—Mira, hacerme las pruebas de ADN durante el embarazo es peligroso para el feto, así que no pienso hacérmelas, no pienso poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo porque tú no me creas —le aseguró Serena.

Darien apretó los dientes y no contestó.

Aquel silencio se le antojó a Serena bastante incómodo y la impulsó a lanzarse a hablar atropelladamente.

-Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, estaba de diez semanas. Para entonces, ya habíamos dejado la relación. Desde el principio supe que quería tenerlo, pero también supe que tú, no.

-No tenías derecho a hacer semejantes suposiciones.

—Suposiciones basadas en hechos. Me habías dicho que no querías tener hijos conmigo, que sólo serías padre cuando te hubieras casado —le recordó Serena—. A raíz de aquellos comentarios, supuse que querrías que abortara o que diera al niño en adopción.

—¡Jamás! —se escandalizó Darien—. ¡Nunca te hubiera dicho algo así!

—A mí tampoco me gustaba ninguna de las dos ideas y tampoco me apetecía rebajarme a decirte que me había quedado embarazada —admitió.

—¿Por qué dices que habría sido rebajarte? -se extrañó Darien.

Serena recordó cómo se había sentido tras la ruptura y lo mal que lo había pasado la última vez que se habían acostado y tragó saliva.

-Me hiciste mucho daño —confesó—. Aquel aviso de desahucio fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No quería volver a verte.

Darien juró en griego.

-Pero si sabías que yo no era responsable de aquello... —protestó.

-Ya, pero querías que me fuera. Me di cuenta perfectamente de que querías perderme de vista -lo condenó Serena—. No me sentía con fuerzas para confiar en ti.

Darien se estremeció de rabia. Serena sólo veía su parte mala. Sabía que no era perfecto, que no era ningún santo, pero, si hubiera sabido que lo necesitaba, jamás la habría dejado. Se sentía insultado al saber que Serena lo hubiera creído capaz de abandonarla.

De repente, sintió claustrofobia y la imperiosa necesidad de sentir el sol y el agua del Egeo en su piel, de estar en su isla privada, aquel lugar al que se retiraba cuando quería ser él de verdad.

-No es justo -protestó-. No me diste la más mínima oportunidad.

-Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia -contestó Serena-. Cada uno hemos seguido adelante con nuestras vidas -añadió obligándose a sonreír-. Mira, te has llevado una buena sorpresa. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y dejas pasar un poco de tiempo para ver cómo te sientes con todo esto? Podemos hablar más adelante.

-Serena, si el hijo es mío, no me puedo casar con otra mujer -le aseguró Darien-. ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy? -añadió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Serena-. No puedo darte la espalda. Ni a ti ni al niño. Dadas las circunstancias, podéis contar ambos con mi lealtad y mi apoyo.

Así que era cierto que se había planteado casarse con Mimet Black. Serena se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva.

-No pretendo pedirte nada. No pretendo complicarte la vida... ni a ti ni a tu novia.

-No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya nos la has complicado y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo, pero lo que sí podemos hacer es lo que sea mejor para el niño.

-Estoy contenta con la vida que llevo en estos momentos -protestó Serena-. Tengo mi empresa, unos buenos ingresos y un lugar seguro para vivir. No necesito nada más. No necesito ni tu lealtad ni tu apoyo... es demasiado tarde.

-Para ti puede que sí, pero no para el pequeño.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera lo quieres! -le espetó Serena-. ¡ Pero si me acabas de decir que te vas a casar con otra mujer!

Darien la miró con un dejo de tristeza.

-Pero quiero que mi hijo tenga todo lo que yo no tuve. Quiero que tenga una casa normal, unos padres que lo quieran, una sólida autoestima y seguridad. Si me caso con otra mujer, mi hijo no podrá disfrutar de todo eso y se lo debo porque es carne de mi carne.

Serena comenzó a respirar con normalidad al comprender que Darien ya no ponía en duda que era hijo suyo.

-¿Aceptas que te estoy diciendo la verdad y que es hijo tuyo?

Darien le dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas carismáticas.

-Cuándo me has mentido? Jamás.

Serena estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. Era un gran alivio que Darien no dudara de su palabra. Serena suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante.

No sabía que Darien no hubiera tenido un hogar seguro ni unos padres que lo quisieran. Nunca le había hablado de su infancia, pero Serena sabía que tanto su padre como su madre habían muerto hacía años.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad quieres formar parte de la vida de tu hijo? -le preguntó.

-Por supuesto -le aseguró Darien-. Hablaremos de ello más adelante. Ahora pareces muy cansada.

Era cierto que la tensión emocional la había dejado exhausta.

—No quiero que seamos enemigos.

—No te preocupes por eso. Aunque el embarazo me ha tomado completamente por sorpresa, sabré llevar bien los golpes —le aseguró Darien.

-Menuda manera de decirlo. ¿Me querías tranquilizar? —bromeó Serena mirándose en sus preciosos ojos.

Durante una décima de segundo, lo que tardó en recuperar el control, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acariciarle la mejilla.

-Estoy sorprendido —admitió Darien—, pero ya se me pasará. Este niño lo va a cambiar todo.

Serena le agradecía que fuera sincero, pero aquel comentario le dolió. Ya no sabía lo que esperaba de aquel hombre. La había sorprendido sobremanera que hubiera aceptado su paternidad, pero admitía que aquella situación le iba a cambiar la vida por completo. Darien insistía en que quería formar parte de la vida de su hijo y había dicho que no se iba a casar con Mimet, que ya no podía hacerlo...

¿Lo habría dicho porque sabía que su novia no aceptaría que su marido tuviera un hijo con otra? ¿Cómo se sentiría en aquellos momentos? ¿Estaría verdaderamente enamorado de Mimet? ¿Seguiría con ella aunque no se casaran?

Serena se dijo que todo aquello ya no era asunto suyo, pero lo cierto era que Darien todavía le interesaba.

Tenía que mantener la guardia y no dejarse llevar por la debilidad. Tenía que mantener las distancias. Tanto física como mentalmente.

**NO SI DARIEN SE LLEVA LA PALMA POR INSENCIBLE LLEVARLE AL ABOGADO PARA QUE FIRME EL DOCUMENTO DE QUE NO ES SU HIJO…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Hijo del Griego**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Hijos del Amor 3**

**CAPITULO 8**

Cuarenta y ocho horas después, la doncella de Mimet acompañó a Darien a la puerta para que se fuera.

Darien controló las emociones a duras penas. Estaba enfadado con todo y con todos, él incluido. Viendo que estaba enfadado con el mundo entero, decidió que no quería infligir aquel castigo a Serena, así que la llamó para cambiar su cita.

-¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella al darse cuenta de que a Darien le pasaba algo.

-¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? —contestó él sin embargo—. Siento mucho estos cambios de última hora.

Serena se mordió la lengua y se dijo que no tendría que haberle hecho una pregunta tan personal.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró muerta de vergüenza.

Acto seguido, se miró al espejo que tenía en el vestíbulo de entrada e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Se había recogido el pelo a la perfección, se había maquillado y se había puesto un conjunto nuevo. ¿Es que no iba a aprender nunca? ¿Por qué se hacía aquellas cosas?

A continuación, se dirigió al comedor, donde su invitada estaba terminando su comida.

-Darien acaba de cancelar la cita. Nos veremos mañana —le dijo.

—Vaya... —contestó la princesa Rei de Quaram peinando la cabecita de su hijo menor con los dedos—. Cuánto lo siento —añadió mientras Nick, un precioso niño que había sacado el pelo oscuro de su padre y los ojos claros de su madre volvía a jugar con sus juguetes.

-Él nunca hace estas cosas. Debe de haber ocurrido algo —contestó Serena mientras observaba a Sami y a Mariyah volando una cometa en el jardín con ayuda de su padre—. No pienso enfadarme ni disgustarme. No me afecta lo que haga.

Su amiga la miró dubitativa.

—De verdad... ya me he olvidado de él —insistió Serena.

—Si tú lo dices —contestó Rei—. No lo has pasado bien durante los últimos meses, así que no tomes ninguna decisión precipitada.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras esperaba a Darien, Serena se dijo que debía mantener la calma. No era más que el padre de su hijo, sólo eso. No había problema.

Sí, bueno, era cierto que era un hombre guapísimo, pero estaba con otra mujer y lo único que había ya entre ellos era un embarazo no deseado.

Serena lo observó llegar en un espectacular Bugatti Veyron y se tuvo que obligar a contar hasta diez para abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo, Darien le entregó un ramo de rosas que Serena aceptó sorprendida, pues Darien no le había regalado rosas ni cuando estaban juntos.

Confusa, se dirigió a la cocina a ponerlas en agua.

Darien esperó impaciente su regreso. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que curiosamente no le estaba molestando el olor a lavanda que impregnaba toda la casa.

Haciendo gala de sus dotes de anfitriona perfecta, Serena reapareció con una bandeja con café y galletas para él y limonada casera para ella.

—Mi empresa va muy bien —le dijo muy orgullosa.

—Sí, pero tu trabajo es muy físico —contestó Darien—. Me gustaría contratar a alguien para que se encargara de ciertas tareas.

—No necesito ayuda. No estoy enferma. Sólo embarazada.

—He hablado con un amigo médico que tengo y me ha dicho que durante el embarazo no te conviene el trabajo que realizas.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—Eso lo decido yo —anunció.

Darien la miró muy serio.

—Te recuerdo que también es asunto mío puesto que también es mi hijo.

La manera en que lo dijo atribuló a Serena, que había elegido olvidar lo autoritario y directo que Darien podía llegar a ser.

Serena tomó aire para controlar su enfado y se dijo que era bueno que Darien se preocupara por su estado de salud.

—No te preocupes, no voy a hacer ninguna estupidez.

—Como nunca aceptas ayuda de nadie, podrías cometerla en cualquier momento —insistió Darien con una precisión irritante—. Por favor, contrata un ayudante y yo lo pagaré. Sólo hasta que des a luz.

Serena no pudo seguir aguantando por más tiempo.

Estaba furiosa.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero mi vida y mi trabajo no son asunto tuyo.

—¿Cómo que no? Tú y todo lo que te incumbe es asunto mío —ronroneó Darien.

—¿Desde cuándo? —lo increpó Serena.

—Desde el mismo momento en el que te quedaste embarazada —contestó Darien—. Si me lo hubieras dicho cuando te enteraste, seguiríamos juntos.

Serena bajó la mirada.

—Eso lo dices ahora... claro... te recuerdo que hace cinco meses me dijiste muy claramente que un embarazo no deseado destrozaría nuestra relación.

—Lo dije por lo que me ha pasado con otras mujeres. No hagas caso de lo que dije entonces —le dijo con convicción—. He venido a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Serena, que estaba sirviéndose un vaso de limonada, lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Se había quedado tan estupefacta, que no se dio cuenta de que el líquido estaba rebosando ya sobre la bandeja. Darien se puso en pie y le retiró la jarra de la mano para parar el estropicio.

—No me lo puedo creer —contestó Serena.

—¿No te parece natural? Vamos a tener un hijo.

—¡De natural no tiene nada! —contestó Serena—. Lo dejamos, precisamente, porque dijiste alto y claro que jamás te casarías con alguien como yo. ¿Y Mimet?

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Agua pasada.

—¡Pero te ibas a casar con ella! —protestó Serena.

—¿Ah, sí?

—La llevaste a que conociera a tu familia. Estaba claro que ibas en serio —contestó Serena, dolida todavía por el hecho de que a ella, que había mantenido una relación con Darien durante año y medio, nunca la había llevado a casa de los Chiba.

Darien no quería enturbiar la situación removiendo el asunto de Mimet, así que se encogió de hombros.

-Es absurdo ponernos a hablar ahora de lo que podría haber sido.

Serena no estaba convencida.

-Quiero que hablemos de nosotros —insistió Darien.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué nosotros? No hay ningún nosotros. Sí, estoy embarazada, pero eso no hace que los últimos meses no hayan existido ni me hace olvidar la razón por la que nos separamos.

Darien tomó aire. La tensión se palpaba en el aire.

—No quiero casarme por estar embarazada, ¿sabes? —continuó Serena—. Supongo que te debo agradecer que me lo hayas propuesto, pero te recuerdo que cuando lo dejamos fue porque me dijiste que no sería una buena esposa para ti. Me lo dejaste bien claro. No creo que haya cambiado nada desde entonces a ese respecto.

Darien estaba furioso.

—Nuestro hijo nos va a necesitar a los dos y en mi familia nos casamos cuando dejamos embarazada a una mujer.

—Ya... —contestó Serena agarrando el vaso de limonada con ambas manos—. Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con el planteamiento. Algún día me lo agradecerás. Estoy siendo razonable.

—¿Razonable? ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de razonable que le estés negando a mi hijo el derecho a llevar mi apellido?

—Eso no tiene importancia. Le puedes dar tu apellido sin que estemos casados —le informó Serena.

-¡Sólo podré ser un buen padre para nuestro hijo si estamos casados! —exclamó Darien, al que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que le dijera que podían arreglar lo del apellido sin estar casados.

—Los dos somos adultos y sabemos que eso no es cierto. Me encantaría que tuvieras un papel relevante en la vida de tu hijo, pero para ello no hace falta que nosotros nos compliquemos las nuestras —declaró Serena, elevando el mentón—. Seamos sinceros, Darien. Me dejaste muy tranquilamente, te olvidaste de mí con facilidad y ninguno de los dos quiere retomar la relación.

—No me digas lo que quiero y no quiero porque no tienes ni idea —le reprochó Darien, mirándola intensamente.

Serena estaba convencida de que estar casada con Darien sería maravilloso, pero sólo durante un tiempo. En cuanto se le hubiera pasado la emoción de ser padre, lo único que le quedaría sería un matrimonio vacío y un marido que no la quería.

Serena era consciente de que no podría volver a pasar por el dolor de perderlo, así que no debía arriesgarse. ¿Para qué se iba a exponer a eso? ¿Para poder vivir durante un corto período de tiempo la felicidad de poder decir que era su mujer?

—Podemos seguir cada uno nuestra vida y compartir a nuestro hijo. Tendremos una relación de respeto mutuo. Sin embargo, si nos casáramos, terminaríamos divorciándonos porque no soy ni nunca seré la esposa que tú quieres, Darien —le dijo con firmeza.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —protestó Darien. Lo cierto era que estaba anonadado ante la batería de negativas de Serena.

—Lo sé porque la mujer que elegiste para casarte, Mimet Black, y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada en común. Ella es griega, rica y delgada. No puedo competir con eso. Ni siquiera lo voy a intentar.

Lo estaba diciendo muy en serio. No quería volver a sufrir. No quería ser una mujer de segunda a la que él aguantara por ser la madre de su hijo. Era consciente de su vulnerabilidad y estaba decidida a protegerse.

—¡No pretendo que compitas con ella! —le espetó Darien—. Lo que quiero es que pienses en lo mejor para el niño que va a nacer. Ser padre implica ciertos sacrificios. No se trata de lo que tú y yo queramos, sino de lo que nuestro hijo necesita para ser feliz.

A Serena no le había hecho ninguna gracia que Darien no le dijera que ella también tenía cualidades como las de Mimet en otros aspectos y aquello hizo que se enfureciera.

—¿Me vas a sermonear? —le increpó—. No hace falta, ¿sabes? Estoy familiarizada con los sacrificios de la maternidad. Para que lo sepas, durante los primeros cuatro meses del embarazo he estado vomitando, por lo menos, una vez al día. La ropa ya no me sirve, mi cuerpo se ha deformado, me canso con mucha facilidad y no puedo hacer esfuerzos físicos que antes hacía.

Darien la tomó de las manos.

—Me lo imagino... perdona, he sido un grosero —concedió—. Es que había dado por hecho que ibas a querer casarte conmigo. Qué arrogante soy...

Las lágrimas que solían acudir a sus ojos con facilidad desde que se había quedado embarazada estuvieron a punto de desbordarle los ojos. La petición de Darien le había llegado directamente al corazón.

Serena parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas y le acarició la mejilla.

—Si me lo hubieras pedido hace seis meses, cuando no estaba embarazada, habría sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero no podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ese momento pasó, ya es historia. Todo ha cambiado. Si nos casáramos y nos divorciáramos sería mucho más traumático para nuestro hijo que tener padres no casados desde el principio.

-¡Podría ser un marido muy bueno! —gritó Darien enfadado.

-No lo dudo, pero con la mujer adecuada y esa mujer no soy yo —contestó Serena con pena—. Nunca sería lo que tú quieres que sea y acabarías odiándome.

Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión porque ya estaba harto de hablar. Completamente tomada por sorpresa, Serena se encontró con la respiración entrecortada y siendo testigo de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba encantado ante la intrusión de la lengua de Darien en la boca.

Darien le metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta, le desabrochó el sujetador y se apoderó de uno de sus pechos con un gemido de satisfacción.

Serena se aferró a sus hombros mientras su cuerpo revivía gustoso bajo las caricias expertas de Darien. De repente, se le ocurrió que ese mismo cuerpo iba a quedar en pocos minutos expuesto a la mirada del que había sido su amante.

La idea de que Darien la viera fue más que suficiente para que se apartara rápidamente de él.

Serena se metió a la carrera en el baño, se arregló la ropa y se dijo que no debía comportarse como una buscona desesperada.

No era de extrañar que Darien no respetara una contestación negativa por su parte.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo salir del baño y volver al salón, pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

Darien la miró encantado y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Podríamos seguir hablando en la cama... Serena se quedó de piedra. —¿Por qué pones esa cara? —siguió diciendo él—. Es obvio que íbamos a terminar en la cama, ¿no?

Serena se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—Lo que ha ocurrido no ha estado bien.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —se preguntó Darien.

—No nos vamos a casar, pero queremos criar juntos a nuestro hijo, así que tenemos que forjar una nueva relación... de amigos —contestó Serena.

—Si quiero acostarme contigo, no puedo ser tu amigo, glikia mu —contestó Darien.

—¿Cómo que no? —contestó Serena ultrajada—. Te las has apañado muy bien sin mí durante estos meses. ¡No has parado de salir con otras!

Darien suspiró.

—Así que eso es lo que me estás haciendo pagar, ¿eh?

Serena apretó los puños e intentó controlarse.

—No te estoy haciendo pagar por nada. Yo no soy así.

Darien la miró intentando controlar su orgullo.

—Te he pedido que te cases. ¿No es suficiente para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros?

Serena palideció.

—Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para los dos.

—Y también me quieres a mí —declaró Darien con insolencia—. Un matrimonio basado en el deseo está muy bien. Es una buena base para empezar algo sólido. Casarse por deseo es maravilloso, pero tener una amistad basada en el deseo no puede ser, es imposible.

Serena se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Pues vamos a tener que improvisar —contestó—. Si de verdad quieres formar parte de la vida de tu hijo, yo estoy encantada de aceptarte... pero no como marido.

—¿Cuándo te toca la próxima revisión médica? —le preguntó Darien de repente, ocultando su disgusto.

—La semana que viene —contestó Serena.

—Dime lugar y hora y allí estaré— le prometió—. Sin flores y sin propuestas matrimoniales—añadió con desdén.

Serena palideció. Darien estaba ofendido. Se sentía herido. Serena lo entendía perfectamente. Era un hombre rico acostumbrado a que las mujeres se lo disputaran, a que todas quisieran casarse con él. Le había ofrecido el sacrificio de casarse con ella por el bien de su hijo y ella lo había rechazado.

Serena estaba convencida de que había hecho lo correcto. Mejor ofenderlo ahora que lanzarse a un matrimonio del que Darien saldría escaldado y odiándola.

Qué fácil le habría resultado decir que sí, qué fácil le habría resultado aceptarlo, esconder la cabeza en la arena y aceptarlo.

Tras quedar para ir juntos a la revisión médica, Darien volvió a su Bugatti. Si hubiera sido su esposa, Serena le habría dicho que por favor no condujera un coche tan veloz y peligroso. Por supuesto, sabía que Darien no le habría hecho caso y se habría puesto al volante de todas maneras.

Darien era indomable.

Darien era libre.

Y ella lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Andrew se pasó por casa de Serena la noche siguiente y le dijo que estaba loca por haber rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio de Darien.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? ¡Nunca te van a volver a hacer una propuesta así! ¡Y menos ahora que vas a ser madre soltera!

Desde que le había dicho a su amigo que iba a ser madre, lo veía mucho menos. La actitud posesiva que parecía haber desarrollado hacia ella durante su relación con Darien se había evaporado por completo.

Andrew parecía creer que una mujer que tuviera un hijo de soltera no podía atraer a un hombre en absoluto, y menos tener pareja estable. Aquella actitud hacía que Serena metiera la tripa cuando iba a visitarla.

De repente, se le antojó que su actitud estaba siendo inmadura porque se estaba dejando llevar por lo que el inmaduro de Andrew pudiera pensar de ella

Durante las siguientes semanas, la relación con Darien tomó nuevos derroteros. El se mostraba mucho más distante, pero mucho más involucrado en su vida a la vez. Tal y como le había sugerido, Serena contrató a un ayudante y descubrió que estaba mucho más tranquila ahora que trabajaba menos horas y tenía más tiempo para sí misma.

Darien la acompañó a todas las revisiones médicas. Cuando la citaron para una ecografía, fue con ella al hospital. Se mostró encantado al ver al pequeño en la pantalla y aquel mismo día les dijeron que se trataba de un chico.

Tras abandonar el hospital, la invitó a cenar en su casa de Londres e insistió en que se quedara a dormir. Serena estaba muy cansada y aceptó, así que llamó a Calaverait, su ayudante, para pedirle que diera de cenar a los perros.

Nunca había estado en la casa que Darien tenía en Londres y sentía mucha curiosidad, pero el enorme ático con muebles de diseño y ninguna personalidad la dejó fría.

Durante la cena, Darien tuvo que excusarse para atender una llamada y, cuando volvió, se encontró a Serena dormida en el sofá.

Serena se despertó de madrugada porque tenía calor. Aunque sólo estaba tapada con una sábana, había una buena razón para aquel calor. En lugar de instalarla en una habitación de invitados, Darien la había acostado en su propia cama y sus cuerpos estaban en contacto.

—Duerme, mali mu —le susurró.

Serena sintió su erección.

—No deberíamos estar en la misma cama —protestó.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan mojigata?

Serena se protegía de él evitando cualquier tipo de intimidad, pero, en el fondo, ya estaba fantaseando sobre lo que podría suceder y su cuerpo se estremecía después de tanto tiempo privado de aquellos placeres.

—Deja de tomarme el pelo —le dijo.

—Tranquila, relájate, conmigo estás a salvo —contestó Darien.

Serena tomó aire y se relajó. Pues claro que estaba a salvo. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Darien tenía una erección porque eso es lo que les pasa a todos los hombres por la noche. Nada más. Era imposible que la encontrara excitante con su cuerpo actual.

Estaba sorprendida de que Darien la tuviera abrazada, y se preguntó si no habría sido ella la que lo había buscado dormida, porque Darien ya nunca la tocaba, ya no la besaba inesperadamente ni le dedicaba palabras de flirteo.

—Si no estamos casados, no hay sexo —murmuró Darien.

-¿Cómo dices? —contestó Serena.

—Si no te quieres casar conmigo, no vas a tener sexo conmigo —repitió Darien.

Serena se quedó mirándolo indignada.

-¡No me quiero acostar contigo!

Darien se rió.

—¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡No me quiero acostar contigo! —insistió Serena, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza.

—Mentirosa —murmuró Darien.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—No pienso seguir en la misma cama que tú -anunció, encendiendo la lámpara que había en mesilla de noche.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. Eso de poder mirar, pero de no poder tocar es muy frustrante haber si te crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me miras —contestó Darien.

—¡A veces te odio! —murmuró Serena.

Darien se levantó con agilidad, agarró una bata y se la ofreció. Serena se levantó bastante más lentamente. Aunque le había dicho que lo odiaba, no había tenido intención de levantarse y abandonar la cama, pero, como él lo había hecho, no le había quedado más remedio que seguirlo.

Pasó vergüenza al darse cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior. Tenía la sensación de que las carnes le rebosaban del sujetador y de las braguitas. Se le saltaban las lágrimas ante la humillación de verse expuesta ante él. Para colmo, la bata no le cerraba a la altura de la tripa.

Darien le mostró dónde estaba la habitación de invitados, así que Serena se encontró en una cama fría y solitaria en la que se quedó dormida llorando.

No le gustaba nada el sentido del humor de Darien.

¡Era evidente que no quería casarse con ella!

Y, además, ella se sentía gorda y fea, sabía que no podía resultarle atractiva sexualmente. Ojalá hubiera permanecido en silencio cuando se había despertado. Así, habría podido disfrutar de su cercanía.

Cuando el niño naciera, no tendría oportunidad de estar tan cerca de Darien. En cuanto su hijo hubiera llegado al mundo, la relación entre sus padres sería mucho más distante. Darien era un hombre con gran sentido de la responsabilidad y le había demostrado que podía confiar y apoyarse en él. En cuanto se había enterado de que estaba embarazada, se había puesto a su disposición y la había ayudado mucho, pero Serena estaba preocupada.

¿Cómo harían para compartir al bebé? ¿Tendría que acostumbrarse a estar constantemente separándose de él?

Aquella misma mañana, Darien la despertó llevándole el desayuno a la cama. Serena pensó que nunca nadie la había mimado tanto.

—Ya sé que te quedan apenas dos semanas para salir de cuentas, pero creo que deberías conocer a mi familia antes de que nazca el niño —le lijo Darien desde los pies de la cama.

Estaba guapísimo ataviado con un traje azul marino, dispuesto para irse a trabajar.

Serena no se permitió mirarlo más que dos segundos. Por si acaso. Darien se daba cuenta enseguida de cuándo lo miraba con deseo y no quería quedar expuesta.

La invitación para ir a conocer a su familia la tomó completamente por sorpresa y se estremeció de miedo al comprender que la iban a comparar con Mimet.

—No creo que me dejen volar estando de más le ocho meses... —objetó.

—Iremos en mi avión privado —contestó Darien. Serena sabía que no había nada que hacer. Cuando a Darien se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imparable.

—¿Y si me pongo de parto antes de lo previsto?

—Tranquila, en Atenas hay muchos médicos—contestó Darien con naturalidad.

**HAHA QUE FORMA DE DESQUIETARSE QUE NO QUIZO CARSARSE CON EL SI NO HAY BODA TAMPOCO SEXO OSEA CON DARIEN…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Hijo del Griego**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Hijos del Amor 3**

**CAPITULO 9**

Durante el vuelo, Serena preguntó a Darien ciertas cosas sobre su familia.

—Tras la muerte de mi abuelo, mi tío Malachate y mi tía Berjerait se convirtieron en las personas más importantes para mí del mundo. Me llevaron a vivir con ellos a los siete años —comentó Darien con una naturalidad muy bien calculada.

—No sabía que tus padres hubieran muerto cuando eras pequeño —se apiadó Serena.

-Es que no fue así. Mi madre era heroinómana y mi padre no pudo soportarla. Ni a ella ni a su hijo. Cuando intervinieron los servicios sociales porque yo rara vez iba al colegio, la familia de mi padre se hizo cargo. Malachate y Berjerait quisieron ocuparse de mí. Sus hijos ya eran mayores, así que debió de ser un sacrificio hacerse cargo de un chiquillo de siete años, pero lo hicieron.

-¿Tu madre era heroinómana? —le preguntó Serena anonadada.

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Darien no hubiera disfrutado siempre de una vida privilegiada en todos los sentidos.

—Sí, era modelo de artistas y llevaba una vida bohemia y salvaje. Antes de conocerla, mi padre era un hombre de negocios y un marido modelo que nunca había dado un paso en falso, pero, cuando la conoció, lo abandonó todo por ella e incluso desatendió sus responsabilidades dentro de la naviera familiar. Nunca volvió a trabajar. Se dedicó a vivir de los intereses del dinero que tenía. Se casó con mi madre, pero eran muy diferentes y la cosa nunca funcionó —le explicó Darien con desdén—. Apenas me acuerdo de ellos, pero recuerdo sus violentas discusiones y que mi casa siempre estaba llena de gente desconocida que entraba y salía a cualquier hora del día y de la noche.

—Qué valor tuvo que tener tu padre para estar con tu madre. Supongo que apostó por ella después de todo lo que había dejado atrás e intentaría ser feliz a su lado —musitó Serena.

—No es así como lo ve mi familia —la contradijo Darien.

Serena no le dijo que eso ya lo sabía por cómo hablaba del tema.

—Mi padre defraudó a todo el mundo. A su primera mujer, a su familia e incluso a los empleados de la naviera Chiba.

—¿Ha muerto?

—Sí, murió en un accidente de tráfico diez años después que mi madre, que murió de una sobredosis. Era un hombre débil y egoísta. Se fue a vivir al extranjero y nunca intentó volver a verme.

Serena sintió compasión por él. Entendía que aquello último le tenía que haber dolido muchísimo. Serena se dio cuenta de que a Darien le habían enseñado a avergonzarse de sus dos progenitores que, a su juicio, era cruel. Ahora comprendía por qué le había dicho que sólo se casaría con una mujer de su misma clase social, lo que hacía que resultara todavía más increíble que le hubiera pedido que se casara con él.

Lo que acababa de contarle le daba una perspectiva completamente nueva sobre Darien y sobre su propuesta de matrimonio.

Cuando llegaron a la preciosa mansión que los Chiba tenían a las afueras de Atenas, Serena estaba un poco nerviosa. Llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta de lino en tono terracota.

—Antes de entrar, quiero que sepas que mi familia está muy sorprendida de que vayamos a tener un hijo sin estar casados ni prometidos. Les he dicho que tienen que modernizarse, pero no sé si lo conseguirán algún día —le advirtió Darien.

-Es estupendo que me lo digas justo ahora suspiró Serena—. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, no habría venido.

-Soy el cabeza de familia y son muy educados. Tranquila, nadie va a ser grosero contigo le aseguró Darien en tono divertido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que fue cierto que nadie se mostró grosero, Serena lo pasó fatal durante todo el encuentro.

El interior de la casa tenía un aire sombrío y funerario y el silencio lo invadía todo, un silencio que encajaba con los serios rostros del grupo de personas que los esperaba.

Eran unos quince y estaban en un salón enorme con las cortinas echadas. El ambiente era frío y poco acogedor.

Malachate y Berjerait Chiba fueron los más fríos y distantes de todo el grupo. No la miraron ni una sola vez la tripa y jamás mencionaron al niño que estaba en camino.

Por eso, cuando Serena sintió una molestia algo fuerte, no dijo nada. Se quedó sentada, sin moverse mucho y aguantó. Cuando la molestia se tornó dolor, comenzó a respirar delicadamente y a hacer cálculos.

¿Sería una falsa alarma o se estaba poniendo de parto?

Con los nervios a flor de piel, no pudo evitar emitir un quejido y Darien se giró hacia ella.

—Creo que me he puesto de parto —le dijo Serena con discreción.

La reacción de Darien no fue discreta en absoluto. Nada más oírla, interrumpió la conversación que estaba manteniendo, se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, marcó un número y comenzó a dar instrucciones en griego a toda velocidad.

Todos los presentes la miraron consternados y Serena se dijo que, si se ponía de parto en aquella casa, la familia de Darien siempre la recordaría a ella en lugar de acordarse de Mimet Black por muy bien que les hubiera caído.

—Menos mal que había reservado habitación en la maternidad —comentó Darien satisfecho—.Un obstetra estupendo nos está esperando —añadió, acompañándola hasta la limusina que los esperaba fuera.

Serena lo miró impresionada.

—Desde luego, sabes solucionar situaciones difíciles —comentó más tranquila.

A partir de aquel momento, nada de lo que sucedió fue según lo previsto. Serena estuvo horas de parto y estaba ya muy cansada cuando el monitor indicó que el feto estaba sufriendo daños. Entonces, decidieron practicarle una cesárea de urgencia.

Su hijo, el bebé más bonito que había visto en su vida, llegó a este mundo con un potente grito, parecido al de una sirena de incendios.

Serena se quedó dormida, pues estaba agotada y bajo los efectos de la anestesia. En uno de los momentos en los que abrió los ojos, vio a Darien inclinado sobre la cuna del bebé, que le había agarrado del dedo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había sorprendido, se mostró muy feliz.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó.

—Si le puedes perdonar por lo que te ha hecho pasar, yo también puedo. Sin problema —declaró Darien con un brillo emocionado en los ojos—. Es absolutamente perfecto. ¿Has visto qué uñas tiene? Son minúsculas. -Estará sano, ¿verdad?

—A juzgar por el peso, sí. Es un bebé sano —contestó Serena encantada de que el padre de su hijo se mostrara así de entusiasmado.

Pero tuvo que apartar la mirada porque ver a Darien así con su hijo hacía que se le acelerara el corazón. ¿Dejaría de fascinarla algún día?

A su lado, estaba hecha un desastre, con el pelo revuelto y sin maquillaje. El, sin embargo, estaba magnífico y eso que no había dormido en toda la noche. A pesar de que necesitaba un afeitado, de que se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y que llevaba todo el traje arrugado, estaba guapísimo.

Darien se apartó de la cuna y abrió los brazos en un gesto revelador.

—Quiero verlo todos los días de mi vida. Quiero estar con él cuando sonría, cuando dé sus primeros pasos, cuando diga sus primeras palabras —declaró—. Quiero abrazarlo cuando se caiga, ayudarlo, estar a su lado para todo lo que necesite. Todo eso es muy importante para mí, pero, si no accedes a casarte conmigo, no podré hacerlas, no podré estar con mi hijo.

Al ver que Darien le acariciaba la naricilla al pequeño, Serena comprendió que ya no era la que más le interesaba.

Era evidente que Darien se había enamorado perdidamente de su primer hijo.

Serena sabía a ciencia cierta que sería un padre estupendo, que estaba dispuesto a darle a su hijo todo el tiempo, el amor y el cuidado que su padre no le había dado a él.

Obviamente, nadie lo iba a querer más que él. ¿Cómo le iba a negar la posibilidad de estar cerca del pequeño? Y, además, ella seguía enamorada de él. Sí, no le servía de nada seguir intentando negárselo a sí misma.

Cuando estaba con él, era feliz.

Incluso cuando entre ellos la relación era completamente platónica, como durante las semanas previas al alumbramiento. En ese tiempo, su ánimo había mejorado mucho y la ayuda que Darien le había prestado desde el momento en el que se había puesto de parto había sido inestimable.

Entonces, ¿lo más normal no sería que se casara con él? Aunque lo suyo no funcionara y terminaran divorciándose, siempre podría tener la conciencia muy tranquila porque lo habría intentado.

—Está bien —murmuró somnolienta.

Darien la tomó de la mano.

—¿Está bien qué? —le preguntó.

—Me casaré contigo, pero asegúrate de que tu familia entienda que ha sido idea tuya —contestó Serena horrorizada ante la idea de tener que volver a ver a los Chiba tras la poco digna salida de su casa que había protagonizado la tarde anterior.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión? —le preguntó Darien enarcando las cejas.

-Creo que nuestro hijo debe tenernos cerca a los dos —murmuró Serena medio dormida—. Tanto tú como yo crecimos sin padre.

—Duerme, glikia mu —le dijo Darien soltándole la mano.

Serena sintió que los párpados se le caían, pero, de repente, abrió los ojos.

-Te advierto que no nos vamos a casar hasta que no haya adelgazado y me pueda poner el vestido que yo quiera! —exclamó.

Serena y Darien decidieron llamar Endimion a su hijo porque era uno de los pocos nombres que les gustaban a los dos y en pocos días Endimion se convirtió en Endi.

La familia de Darien fue a verlos al hospital. Se mostraron mucho más animados y simpáticos tras conocer al último recién llegado al clan Chiba.

En cuanto Serena pudo viajar, Darien, el niño y ella volvieron a Londres. Una vez allí, instalada cómodamente en el ático de Darien y con una niñera de servicio, en una semana recuperó la movilidad y entonces quiso volver a su casa para cuidar de sus perros.

Michiru y Rei habían insistido en organizar la boda y Serena les agradeció la ayuda y la compañía, pues Darien trabajaba muchas horas al día y a los quince días de haber vuelto tuvo que viajar a Asia por negocios.

Cuando iba a verlos, toda su atención se centraba en Endi. De no dirigirse al pequeño, se mostraba frío y distante. Serena esperó en vano a que su actitud cambiara. Qué ingenua había sido al creer que, en cuanto le dijera que se iba a casar con él, las cosas entre ellos iban a volver a ser como habían sido antes.

Evidentemente, se había equivocado.

Cuanto más se acercaba el día de la boda, más nerviosa y aprensiva se iba poniendo. Había encontrado un vestido muy bonito que le quedaba muy bien porque había recuperado su peso. Durante el embarazo había estado bastante activa y no había engordado mucho.

Varias revistas del corazón le habían ofrecido entrevistarla, pero ella había declinado todas las invitaciones. Sabía que Darien odiaba aquellas cosas y ella no tenía ninguna intención de prostituir su intimidad por el hecho de ir a convertirse en la esposa de un hombre rico y famoso.

El día antes de casarse, se quedó a dormir en casa de Michiru y Haruka en el centro de Londres. Estaba tumbada en la cama recriminándose a sí misma el no haber tenido nunca el valor para exigirle a Darien que hablara de lo que sentía por ella.

¿Qué le estaría sucediendo? ¿Se habría arrepentido de querer casarse con ella? ¿Volvería a tocarla algún día? ¿Qué tipo de matrimonio iban a tener? ¿Se iba a casar con ella sólo para darle su apellido a Endi y poder estar cerca de él o había algo más?

Esos mismos temores la atormentaron el día de su boda, pues comprendió que, quizás, no fuera suficiente con el amor que ella sentía por Darien. A lo mejor aquel amor no era suficiente para mantener bien engrasados los engranajes de su matrimonio.

Rei, que era su madrina, le prestó una fabulosa tiara de diamantes para el velo y Michiru, su dama de honor, le regaló unos preciosos zapatos de diseño. A media mañana, llegó el regalo de Darien: un espectacular collar de zafiros y diamantes.

Serena se quedó un rato admirando las joyas en el espejo.

-Eres la novia más callada que conozco —comentó Rei—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, claro que no —contestó Serena.

-Es normal tener dudas y miedo —comentó Michiru—. A todas nos pasa. Casarse es un gran paso y has visto muy poco a Darien desde que volvisteis de Grecia.

—No sabía que trabajara tanto —confesó Serena.

—A nosotras nos pasaba lo mismo con Haruka y con Nicolas. Tranquila. Cuando vivas con él, encontrarás más tiempo para disfrutar de su compañía. Será más fácil.

—Has tenido un noviazgo un poco accidentado. Tendríais que hablar sobre lo que queréis y esperáis de vuestro matrimonio —le aconsejó Rei.

Serena pensó que era muy fácil para Rei, que no sabía lo que había pasado en realidad, darle aquel consejo cuando Nicolas estaba completamente enamorado de ella y nada le hacía más feliz en el mundo que hacerla feliz a ella.

Si ella tuviera la certeza de que Darien estaba enamorado de ella, no tendría ni la más mínima preocupación. Tenía la sensación de que, si le pedía a Darien que se sentaran a hablar sobre sus necesidades y expectativas, saldría corriendo y no volvería nunca.

Serena avanzó por el pasillo hacia el altar. El corazón le latía desbocado. Darien se giró y la miró de manera inequívoca, lo que la llenó de satisfacción, pues conocía muy bien aquella mirada, era una mirada cargada de deseo sexual.

Serena se sintió profundamente aliviada.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Darien cuando llegó a su lado.

Era lo más personal que le decía en semanas y Serena lo miró encantada. Darien la tomó de las manos y le acarició la muñeca con la yema del pulgar. Serena sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella y su mente dejó de dar vueltas a aquellos pensamientos negativos que tanto la habían atormentado.

Una vez casados y con la alianza en el dedo anular, Serena abandonó la iglesia del brazo de su flamante esposo.

Estaba feliz.

Estaba segura de que serían felices juntos. Estaba dispuesta a poner todo lo mejor de su parte para que su matrimonio funcionara. Aquella felicidad le duró muy poco.

En cuanto salió de la iglesia, la primera persona a la que vio fue a Mimet Black. Llevaba un exuberante vestido rojo muy ajustado y el pelo recogido y tocado con un adorno a juego. Todos los hombres de su alrededor metían la tripa y echaban los hombros hacia atrás intentando ganarse su atención.

En cuanto subieron a la limusina, Serena expresó en voz alta su malestar.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace Mimet Black aquí?

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no iba a estar? Mi familia es amiga de la suya.

—No lo sabía —admitió Serena arrepintiéndose de su estallido de cólera.

—Habría sido imperdonable por nuestra parte no invitarla, pero la verdad es que me sorprende que haya venido —admitió Darien girándose para mirar a la rubia por última vez—. Está muy guapa.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Serena sintiera náuseas.

Era su boda, su día y seguro que Mimet Black había sido el centro de atención todos los días de su vida. Se sentía mal por que no le hacía ninguna gracia que Mimet estuviera allí, pero no podía evitarlo.

Su presencia la hacía sentirse insegura y amenazada.

El culpable de todo aquello era Darien por no haber sido franco con ella. Claro que se habría sentido mucho peor de haber sabido que su marido estaba enamorado de Mimet. Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que sólo quería un marido sincero si esa sinceridad significaba cumplidos que quisiera oír, pero nada más.

En el banquete, que tuvo lugar en un hotel exclusivo, Serena agarró a Ceres, la hija de Michiru y Haruka justo un instante antes de que chocara contra un camarero que iba cargado de bandejas. Ambas se giraron entonces hacia un enorme espejo que había en la pared.

—Estás muy guapa —le dijo la niña un segundo antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

—Gracias —contestó Serena sonriente.

De repente, otra cara apareció en el espejo y a Serena se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

Era Mimet, con su espectacular vestido rojo y su melena rubia.

—No deberías ser tú la novia —le espetó en voz baja—. Todos los sabemos. Incluso Darien. Lo vuestro no va a durar mucho.

Y, dicho aquello, desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Serena dudó por un instante. ¿De verdad le había dicho lo que ella creía que le había dicho? A juzgar por el vello de la nuca que se le había erizado y la piel de gallina, sí.

No deberías ser tú la novia.

Qué comentario tan cruel y, sin embargo, tan certero.

La verdad era que Serena había pensado lo mismo cuando la había visto a la salida de la iglesia y se había dado cuenta de que era igual de sofisticada y elegante que Darien.

Mientras varias personas se ponían en pie y ofrecían unas palabras a los novios, Serena tuvo tiempo para dejar divagar la mente y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a la fuerza, Mimet la tenía que odiar.

Al instante, se sintió culpable.

Lo cierto era que Darien y Mimet habían salido juntos y, le gustara a ella o no, su relación debía de haber sido lo suficientemente seria como para que él hubiera considerado la posibilidad de casarse con ella. Entonces, de repente, había saltado a los medios de comunicación que una ex novia de Darien estaba embarazada de él y Mimet había visto cómo su relación con su pareja se iba al garete.

No era de extrañar que Mimet estuviera furiosa.

Serena se dijo que el no haberle hablado a Darien antes de su embarazo había sido un error imperdonable por su parte. Darien había dejado a Mimet a causa del niño que iba a nacer. ¿Cómo se sentiría la griega viendo al que dos meses atrás se iba a convertir en su marido casarse con otra mujer?

Serena se había obligado a no pensar en todo aquello desde que había nacido Endi. Darien no quería hablar de Mimet ni por asomo y Serena se había dicho que tenía que respetar su decisión. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, en su propia boda, no le estaba resultando mantener el silencio porque estaba viendo que las familias Chiba y Black eran muy amigas y que una boda entre Darien y Mimet habría sido muy bien acogida.

Debo dar gracias por lo que tengo, se recriminó a sí misma mientras bailaba con Darien.

Sin embargo, no se le iba de la cabeza que, cuando Darien había podido elegir, la había relegado al secretismo más absoluto. Era evidente que nunca la había visualizado siendo su mujer ni la madre de sus hijos.

Al final, el destino lo había obligado a elegir una cosa que él, de manera natural, no había querido elegir.

Un rato después, Darien invitó a bailar a Mimet. Serena se dio cuenta de que muchos de los presentes observaban la escena y comentaban lo que estaba ocurriendo. Serena sintió que el corazón se le subía a la boca e intentó controlar la mezcla de curiosidad, celos e inseguridad que amenazaban con apoderarse de ella.

Darien y Mimet charlaban con naturalidad, Mimet sonreía constantemente y se reía ante los comentarios de su pareja de baile, con el que flirteaba con la mirada descaradamente.

—Basta ya —le dijo Rei al oído—. No te tortures. No hagas tonterías. Si hubiera estado enamorado de ella de verdad, no se habría casado contigo.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. Darien ha hecho lo que ha hecho por el bien de su hijo. Ya antes de nacer, Endi había inclinado la balanza de mi lado —contestó Serena, apesadumbrada—. ¿No has visto cómo la han saludado los familiares de Darien? Como si fuera la hija pródiga.

—Sí, pero también he visto cómo se deshacían en halagos hacia tu hijo —contestó Rei—. Es la próxima generación de Chiba.

Un rato después, la niñera le llevó a Endi, que dormía plácidamente con sus larguísimas pestañas negras. Serena le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada para seguir el baile de Darien y de Mimet, se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de sonreír y de que la conversación se había puesto seria, así que se apresuró a apartar la mirada diciéndose que no debía dejar que los nervios y la inseguridad le jugaran una mala pasada y le aguaran la fiesta.

Serena decidió que no iba a volver a hablar de Mimet nunca más. Cuando lo había hecho al salir de la iglesia, lo único que había conseguido había sido crear mal ambiente. Debía recordar que la esposa era ella, que Mimet era la ex novia y lo más coherente y generoso por su parte sería olvidarse del horrible comentario que le había lanzado.

Sin embargo, sus buenas intenciones dieron al traste cuando Mimet miró muy satisfecha en su dirección tras haber convencido a Darien para que siguiera bailando con ella.

Aquella misma noche, Darien y Serena embarcaron en su avión privado rumbo a Thrazos, la isla privada que Darien poseía y que, según él mismo había confesado, era el lugar del mundo que más le gustaba.

Le hubiera gustado llevarla antes, pero habían tenido que esperar a que el cuerpo de Serena se recuperase después del parto, así que habían decidido pasar en ella la luna de miel.

Al llegar, estaba muy oscuro y apenas se veía, pero Serena vislumbró el mar a la luz de la luna. Tras bajar del avión, se dirigieron a la casa, que estaba perfectamente iluminada, y Darien le entregó a Endi a una niñera y una doncella les enseñó la habitación infantil.

—Qué preciosidad —exclamó Serena sinceramente al entrar en una amplia estancia de paredes de piedra natural decorada con muebles de madera macizos y en tonos neutros y relajantes.

—Si no surge ninguna emergencia, nos podemos quedar un mes y medio, mali mu —comentó Darien sonriendo encantado cuando Serena se giró hacia él sorprendida—. ¿Por qué te crees que he estado trabajando tanto últimamente?

—Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho. Te veía tan atareado...

—Pues ya he dejado de estarlo —contestó Darien con voz grave, apartándole el pelo del rostro con suavidad.

—¿Has traído a muchas mujeres aquí? —le preguntó Serena sin pensar lo que decía.

—No —contestó Darien.

—¿Y a Mimet?

No había podido controlarse. Necesitaba saber hasta qué punto la otra mujer había estado involucrada en la vida de Darien.

—Sí, Mimet ha estado aquí —admitió él.

Serena sintió que un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza, pero consiguió encogerse de hombros. Ojalá no hubiera preguntado.

—No sé por qué te he hecho esa pregunta.

—La única mujer que quiero que esté aquí, ahora, en este momento es mi mujer —declaró Darien, apoderándose de sus labios.

Serena sintió que su sabor la embriagaba y que el deseo y la sensualidad que emanaba de su cuerpo la hacían tener ganas de ponerse a bailar de éxtasis.

Darien la tomó en brazos y la condujo por un pasillo hasta un dormitorio más grande con terraza propia. Una vez allí, la dejó con mucha delicadeza en el borde de la cama y se arrodilló ante ella para quitarle los zapatos.

Y Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse si también se habría acostado allí con Mimet.

Darien volvió a besarla con urgencia. Aquellos besos siempre le habían encantado y excitado. ¡Y hacía tanto tiempo que no la tocaba! No la había vuelto a besar ni a acariciar, no había vuelto a dar muestras de desearla hasta que la sabía mirado con deseo aquella mañana en la iglesia.

Por supuesto, después de dar a luz hay que evitar mantener relaciones sexuales, pero podrían haber compartido otro tipo de intimidad. Por lo menos, haber dormido juntos, pero Darien había mantenido las distancias a pesar de ser un hombre con profundas necesidades sexuales.

¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Por qué tanta indiferencia y control? ¿No sería que todavía deseaba a Mimet? Serena sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies y que el deseo la abandonaba por completo.

¿Le estaría haciendo el amor sólo porque era lo que se esperaba de él? ¿La compararía con Mimet? ¿Le gustaría que...? ¡ Qué vergüenza!

Serena no pudo soportarlo, apartó a Darien y se puso en pie.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo... ¡No puedo! —exclamó, volviendo a abrocharse el vestido.

Darien apretó los dientes y se quedó mirándola. A continuación, dio un paso atrás muy enfadado.

—Como quieras —murmuró impávido.

Serena se quedó mirándolo mientras salía de la habitación. Una vez a solas, sintió que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura de sí misma? Se sentía fatal por ello. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Era su noche de boda y no quería pasarla sola. ¿Qué manera de empezar su matrimonio era aquélla?

**UPS COMO NO CREO QUE HAYA SIDO EL MEJOR COMIENZO PARA ESE MATRIMONIO… UNO CAPITULO MAS Y SE TERMINA…**

**MAÑANA LA NUEVA TRAMA "ECHALE LA CULPA AL AMOR"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Hijo del Griego**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Hijos del Amor 3**

**CAPITULO 10**

Buena la he hecho —le dijo Serena a Endi.

Desde la terraza en la que se encontraba había una vista magnífica del océano. Desde la casa, se extendía una espléndida pradera que bajaba hasta la playa de arena blanca y fina.

Pero Serena no estaba disfrutando del paisaje ni de la belleza de aquel día. Toda su atención estaba puesta en su pequeño, que estaba sentado en su sillita, dando patadas al aire con fuerza. Estaba precioso con una ranita azul cielo y Serena sonrió encantada a pesar de que no le apetecía en absoluto hacerlo.

Su estupidez había dado al traste con su relación con Darien. Había puesto un palo en las ruedas de su matrimonio y ahora no sabía cómo quitarlo.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su noche de bodas, aquella noche en la que se había dejado llevar por los celos, y Darien seguía durmiendo en una habitación de invitados.

Sólo se tocaban cuando se pasaban al bebé el uno al otro o cuando Darien creía que Serena podía caerse. El resto del tiempo se comportaba con ella como si tuviera la peste.

Serena había aprendido que sentirse rechazado no era motivación ni acicate para su marido, sino motivo más que suficiente para mantener las distancias.

Aparte de eso, el resto de la luna de miel estaba resultando, irónicamente, maravilloso. Aunque Darien la estaba tratando como a una tía abuela a la que hay que ayudar al pasear o al subir al barco, no estaba escatimando esfuerzos a la hora de organizar planes para que Serena se divirtiera.

La isla de Thrazos tenía muchas colinas cubiertas de verde vegetación en innumerables playas desiertas y Darien se las había enseñado todas. Había un pueblecito pesquero con un puerto pintoresco y casi todos los días dejaban en él anclado el yate y bajaban a tierra a pasear.

Todos los días hacía un sol radiante y el cielo despejado los acompañaba, en sus salidas y excursiones. A veces, Serena sentía que hacía demasiado calor y buscaba desesperadamente la sombra, pero aquel mismo calor sofocante reavivaba a Darien.

En el mar, había brisa y Serena se sentía mejor. Le encantaba cuando paraban en alta mar y se daban un chapuzón y disfrutaba de lo lindo de las comidas que hacían en playas donde no había nadie más que ellos.

Al poco tiempo, salir a navegar le gustaba tanto como a Darien.

Estaba furiosa porque Darien no comentaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Se mostraba educado, sereno y divertido en todo momento. Serena temía las noches, pues, tras haber acostado a Endi, Darien se metía en su despacho a trabajar y ella no tenía más remedio que irse a la cama. Sola.

Le encantaba la tranquilidad con la que vivían en la isla, donde iban vestidos de manera cómoda e informal todo el día. Sólo se ponía un vestido cuando caía el sol.

Había cenado estupendamente en la taberna del puerto. Allí, una noche, sentada bajo un olivo centenario, había visto bailar a Darien con otros hombres en honor del santo del lugar.

Por lo visto, Darien siempre se había sentido libre en aquel lugar. Aquél había sido el único sitio donde sus guardianes, demasiado protectores, le habían dado rienda suelta. Allí había aprendido a navegar. Conocía a todo el mundo, se sabía todos los nombres, se paraba a hablar con ellos por la calle y les preguntaba por sus familias.

A veces, también navegaban hasta puertos más sofisticados de la isla de Rodas. Un día, Darien le compró una preciosa joya allí y la llevó a las tiendas más exclusivas del lugar al descubrir que la ropa que se había llevado no era del todo apropiada.

Endi iba casi siempre con ellos.

Cuando llevaban allí apenas una semana lo habían bautizado en una ceremonia sencilla en la iglesia local.

Endi era un bebé precioso, tranquilo y cordial al que no le importaba dormir ni comer en cualquier sitio. Era una bendición cuidar de él.

Serena se miró en los grandes ojos zafiros de su hijo.

—Buena la he hecho —repitió pensando en la noche de bodas que estropeó—. Y, para colmo, tu padre es muy lento —añadió pensando en la cantidad de señales que le había mandado a Darien desde entonces y que él no había sabido o querido entender.

Para intentar compensar aquel primer desastre, había tomado la iniciativa varias veces, le había agarrado de la mano, se había puesto sus vestidos más bonitos, le había dedicado miradas y sonrisas especiales, incluso había intentado flirtear un poco con él...

En vano.

Desesperada, había llegado a tomar el sol en topless y, para su vergüenza, lo único que había conseguido había sido que Darien le advirtiera que se iba a quemar.

Una de dos o ya no se sentía atraído por ella o le iba a tener que pedir perdón para romper el hielo.

Aquella tarde, tras despedirse de Endi, decidió que tenía que utilizar un enfoque más agresivo.

Cuando Darien la vio aparecer en su despacho, la miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

Serena sabía que le estaba subiendo el color a las mejillas porque sentía mucho calor allí. Además, le sudaban las palmas de las manos, pero tomó aire y se lanzó.

—Vengo a decirte que siento mucho mi comportamiento de nuestra noche de bodas.

Darien ladeó la cabeza, se echó hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en venir a arreglar el entuerto? —le preguntó muy serio.

A Serena el entraron ganas de ponerse a chillar. Qué difícil era dialogar con aquel hombre. Jamás reaccionaba como ella esperaba.

Resultaba que allí estaba ella, intentando construir un puente entre ellos y él en actitud hostil en el momento más inoportuno.

—Tú tampoco has hecho nada para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros —le dijo.

—No era asunto mío. La pelota estaba en tu tejado —contestó Darien—. Eras tú la que tenía que hablar. Por lo visto, te cuesta trabajo hablar conmigo —añadió con desdén—. Mira que tardaste en decirme que estabas embarazada.

Serena lo miró estupefacta.

—No me vengas ahora con eso... ¡Eso ya está olvidado!

—De eso, nada. Sigues ocultándome cosas. Me cuesta creer que te tenía por una mujer abierta y sincera.

—La noche de bodas me comporté de manera muy estúpida —confesó Serena retorciéndose los dedos de las manos—. No sé cómo explicártelo.

—Pues ya puedes ir encontrando la manera porque, hasta que no haya quedado satisfecho con tu explicación, no pienso volver a dormir contigo —le aseguró Darien.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—Estás siendo muy poco razonable.

Darien se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

—¿Ah, sí? No estoy de acuerdo en absoluto. De hecho, yo creo que he sido muy generoso. Otros, en mi lugar, habrían puesto fin al matrimonio aquella misma noche. Yo, sin embargo, me he quedado y te he dado tiempo para solucionarlo. Si después de tres semanas no se te ocurre más que lo que acabas de decir, me decepcionas, la verdad.

Serena estaba muy enfadada y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

—¡ Veo que ha sido una tontería por mi parte venir a pedirte perdón!

—Lo has hecho con tan poca gracia que ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, sí —contestó Darien en actitud beligerante.

Serena temblaba de rabia.

—A veces consigues que te odie y ahora mismo lo estás consiguiendo —le dijo—. Tenía celos de Mimet. Hala, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Contento? —le espetó furiosa—. Cuando me dijiste que habías estado aquí con ella, me imaginé que habrías compartido la misma cama que ibas a compartir conmigo y no pude evitar pensar que nos ibas a comparar y que, a lo mejor, te gustaba más ella... me dio pánico, eso fue lo que pasó.

Darien se quedó mirándola anonadado.

-¿Me apartaste porque estabas celosa de Mimet Black?

-¡Sí! ¡Estaba celosa de ella! —exclamó Serena, gesticulando con las manos arriba y abajo—. ¿Cómo no iba a tener celos si la llevaste a ver a tu familia al poco de empezar vuestra relación? Yo estuve contigo año y medio y jamás me llevaste. Y a tu familia le encantó. Ella tiene todo lo que yo no tengo. Me dijiste que sólo querías una esposa que procediera del mismo mundo que tú. ¿Quién mejor que ella? Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

-Sólo en teoría —contestó Darien sin dejar de mirarla.

Entonces, de repente, se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y la tomó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza, que Serena se quedó sin respiración.

—Estás loca —le dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara—. No tenías motivos para estar celosa.

—Es muy guapa —se lamentó Serena, dejándose llevar por el dolor.

—Sí, pero yo quiero estar contigo, agapi mu —murmuró Darien mirándola con deseo—. Siempre te he preferido a ti.

Serena se apoyó en él. Se moría por creer sus palabras.

—Me cuesta tanto creerlo...

Darien se apoderó de su boca y la besó con pasión.

—Me has estado matando con tus sonrisas y tu conversación alegre y divertida. Creía que no te importaba que ya no nos acostáramos —le explicó—. ¿Cómo iba yo a suponer que estabas celosa de Mimet?

-En la boda Mimet me dijo que yo no debía ser la novia y que acabarías divorciándote de mí —le confesó Serena.

Darien frunció el ceño y maldijo en griego.

—No me habías dicho nada —la acusó.

-No quería comportarme como una adolescente. No quería venir corriendo a contarte cosas sobre tu ex novia.

-Pues te has comportado como tal al creer sus palabras —protestó Darien—. Me lo tendrías que haber dicho.

-Lo que pasa es que me sentía culpable —admitió Serena—. ¡Si yo no me hubiera quedado embarazada, seguirías con ella!

Darien la miró muy serio.

—No, no seguiría con ella.

Serena se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Aquella salida la había dejado sin habla, momento que Darien aprovechó para tomarla en brazos y llevarla al dormitorio.

—A veces me vuelves loco —admitió—. No sabía por qué te habías comportado así la noche de bodas, pero no quería forzar el tema de conversación. Soy consciente de que la principal razón por la que te has casado conmigo es Endi. Eso me lo dejaste muy claro y lo entiendo perfectamente. Casarnos es lo mejor para él, pero... ¿y nosotros?

¿Y ellos? Ninguno de los dos se había hecho aquella pregunta. Habían examinado su matrimonio desde todos los ángulos por el bien de su hijo, pero no habían hablado de ellos.

Serena supuso que creer que todo iba a ir bien simplemente porque sí había sido muy ingenuo por su parte.

Darien la dejó en la cama, Serena sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

-Es culpa tuya que me sintiera tan insegura. Hasta la boda, me mantuviste a distancia de ti.

-Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, me rechazaste. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? se defendió Darien—. No sabía lo que sentías por mí y el vínculo que había entre nosotros era demasiado frágil como para arriesgarme a estropearlo todo por intentar acostarme contigo.

Serena se estaba quitando los zapatos y lo miró preocupada.

—No tenía ni idea de que esos fueran tus sentimientos. Te dije que no me quería casar contigo sólo por una cosa, porque creía que me lo pedías por cumplir con tu responsabilidad como padre y no quería que fuera por eso.

—No fue por eso, agapi mu —le aseguró Darien—. La verdad es que no entendía lo que sentía, así que no me extraña que tú tampoco me entendieras.

Serena se incorporó y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-No me gusta dormir sola...

—¿Y te crees que a mí sí? —contestó Darien apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—Aquella noche después de la ecografía, cuando me llevaste a la cama en tu casa, me deseabas...

-Sí, y sabía que tú también me deseabas, pero quería algo más duradero, algo más que acostarnos ocasionalmente cuando a ti te apeteciera —confesó Darien, desabrochándole el vestido y acariciándole los brazos.

-¡Yo no soy así!

-¿Cómo que no? —bromeó Darien mordiéndole el labio inferior y desabrochándole el sujetador para acariciarle los pechos.

—Bueno, tienes razón. Puedo ser así, pero que sepas que es por ti, que me has enseñado malas costumbres —murmuró Serena desabrochándole la camisa a toda velocidad—. Y también quiero que sepas que ocasionalmente no sería suficiente.

Darien la miró divertido y se rió. A continuación, la empujó para tumbarla en la cama y la siguió.

—No quería que nuestra relación se convirtiera en una relación extraña.

—¿Por eso era matrimonio o nada? —aventuró Serena acariciándole el torso.

Al deslizar las manos más abajo, sintió el estremecimiento de Darien y sonrió satisfecha. Darien terminó de desnudarse y se apoderó de su cuerpo. La besó con fruición, haciéndole saber lo mucho que la necesitaba.

—Me dijiste que sólo te ibas a casar conmigo por el bien de Endi —le recordó.

—¿Cuándo te he dicho yo eso? —se defendió Serena, disfrutando de sentirlo tan cerca.

—Después de que naciera el niño.

Serena lo miró extrañada.

—No lo recuerdo. Me has preguntado que por qué cambié de parecer... bueno, Endi no fue la única razón, ¿sabes? Estaba intentando guardar las apariencias.

—Vaya, no lo sabía. Ya sé que te hice mucho daño al romper por primera vez —admitió Darien.

—Lo sabías porque te lo dije yo —contestó Serena—. No se te da precisamente bien captar las emociones de los demás.

Darien sonrió débilmente.

—Ni las mías, tampoco.

Hubo algo en la expresión de los ojos de Darien que hizo que Serena se estirara para besarlo. Aquel beso se fue haciendo cada vez más profundo y apasionado hasta llegar a cotas de urgencia insospechadas por ambos.

Se olvidaron de la conversación y se dejaron invadir por necesidades más primarias. Cuando Darien la penetró de manera salvaje y primitiva, Serena sintió que su deseo se volvía lava líquida que la quemaba por dentro hasta explotar en intensas oleadas de placer que se fueron apagando mientras ella pronunciaba su nombre entre sollozos.

—Ahora te siento mía de nuevo, yineka mu —dijo Darien con voz grave.

A continuación, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó en la boca con dulzura y así permanecieron hasta que a Serena se le calmó el corazón y recuperó el ritmo respiratorio.

Serena se regocijó en aquella sensación de encontrarse inmensamente feliz. Hacía muchos meses que no se sentía así y le encantaba. Tener a Darien cerca era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Darien le había dicho que siempre la había preferido a ella. Eso había sido más que suficiente para que se entregara a él sin reservas. Quería creer en aquellas palabras con toda su alma... aunque, quizás, Darien hubiera exagerado un poquito...

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Darien mirándola preocupado.

Serena sonrió.

Tenía la respuesta perfecta para aquella pregunta que Darien no solía formular jamás.

—En ti. ¿Contento?

—No te puedes ni imaginar lo enamorado que estoy de ti —contestó Darien—. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me enamoro. Me tomó por sorpresa, pero sé lo que es. Lo pasé fatal. La vida sin ti no tenía sentido.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí? —contestó Serena atónita—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Probablemente, desde el principio —confesó Darien—. A mí no me educaron para prestar atención a los sentimientos, sino para que prevaleciera siempre la razón sobre el corazón y siempre me había ido bien así. Hasta que te conocí. Nunca había querido de verdad a una mujer... hasta que apareciste tú.-Serena sonrió pasé fatal. La vida sin ti no tenía sentido.-

Aquello era más que suficiente para olvidar los terribles meses que había pasado sin él.

—¿Lo pasaste muy mal? Quiero detalles —ronroneó.

—Ya no quería ir a Chantry House. No me gustaba si tú no estabas. La casa estaba vacía. No me podía concentrar en el trabajo. Estaba de tan mal humor, que dos de mis secretarias personales pidieron el traslado. Te echaba de menos día y noche. No estaba preparado para algo así. Cuando comprendí que lo nuestro había terminado, decidí que había llegado el momento de buscar esposa y no una novia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque contigo había descubierto lo a gusto que se puede estar con otra persona. Para mí, aquellos fines de semana que pasábamos juntos, hacíamos vida marital y me encantaba. Fue lo más estable que había tenido hasta el momento, así que quería seguir teniéndolo, pero, aunque salí con varias mujeres, no encontré a ninguna que pudiera sustituirte.

-¿Y Mimet? —le recordó Serena.

-Mimet siempre estuvo ahí. La conozco de toda la vida. Recurrí a ella porque parecía cumplir con todos los requisitos que mi estúpida mente creían indispensables para asegurar el buen funcionamiento de un matrimonio —admitió Darien, llevando a Serena al baño y metiéndose en la ducha con ella.

Serena lo miró y comprendió que Darien estaba siendo sincero.

-¿Por qué dijiste que estabais hechos el uno para el otro sólo en teoría?

-Porque es verdad... desde el principio quiso que lo nuestro se hiciera público y a mí no me gusta nada la publicidad. Por eso tuvimos que venir a ver a mi familia tan pronto, porque se aseguró de que estuvieran al tanto de lo nuestro desde el primer día.

Aquel dato permitió a Serena darse cuenta de que Darien no había estado con Mimet tanto tiempo como ella creía.

—Y, claro, tu familia encantada —comentó.

-Si hubieran sabido lo que yo sé ahora, te aseguro que no les habría hecho tanta gracia —contestó Darien—. Lo cierto es que Mimet y yo no tenemos nada en común. Sólo la clase social de la que procedemos, pero ella no ha trabajado nunca, ni un solo día de su vida y ni siquiera ve la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Pues eso debió de ser muy difícil de llevar para un adicto al trabajo como tú —bromeó Serena mientras Darien le enjabonaba la espalda—. Aun así, la trajiste aquí, a la isla.

—Eso fue hace años, cuando éramos adolescentes. Traje a ella y a mucha más gente para una fiesta.

—Ah... yo creía que había sido ahora —suspiró Serena mientras Darien le pasaba el agua templada por la piel para retirar el jabón.

—Imposible. A Mimet no le gusta la tranquilidad ni la naturaleza. No puede vivir sin tiendas ni discotecas y no le gusta nada salir a navegar porque se le estropea la piel —le explicó Darien en tono divertido.

Aquello hizo reír a Serena.

—Definitivamente, tienes razón: no era la mujer perfecta para ti.

-Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí. ¡Qué estúpido he sido al no haberme dado cuenta antes! —admitió Darien, envolviéndola en una toalla enorme y esponjosa—. Debería haber dejado a Mimet mucho antes, pero aguanté porque creía que, en algún momento, descubriría algo en ella que me cautivaría... ni siquiera me acosté con ella.

Serena se aseguró la toalla alrededor del pecho y lo miró estupefacta.

—¿Ah, no?

-No. Sabía que, en cuanto lo hiciera, Mimet se haría unas ilusiones imposibles de parar, así que me contuve porque no estaba seguro de querer tener algo más serio con ella. Cuando vi en la prensa que estabas embarazada... fue un golpe muy fuerte...

-¡Sí, tan fuerte que te debió de afectar a la cabeza porque te presentaste en mi casa con un abogado para que firmara un documento diciendo que no era hijo tuyo! —exclamó Serena.

—Estaba enfadado y celoso porque creía que estabas embarazada de otro hombre. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que podía ser mío porque, en aquel momento, llevábamos cinco meses separados —le recordó Darien, colocándose una toalla a la cintura.

A continuación, abrió un armario, sacó una botella de champán, la descorchó y sirvió dos copas.

—Siento mucho no haberte dicho desde el principio que ibas a ser padre —se lamentó Serena—. Soy consciente de las molestias que os he ocasionado. Aquello te obligó a hablar con Mimet y a dejar vuestra relación...

-Bueno, en realidad, no fue así —le explicó Darien, abriendo la puerta de cristal que daba acceso al porche, que estaba completamente bañado por el sol.

-¿Y entonces cómo fue? —quiso saber Serena probando el vino.

-Fui a ver a Mimet para explicarle lo que había sucedido y poner fin a nuestra relación. La doncella dio por hecho que me estaba esperando y me dejó pasar. Me la encontré con lo más granado de sus amistades esnifando cocaína.

Serena lo miró atónita.

—Me había dado cuenta de que tenía un estado de ánimo muy cambiante. No sé cómo no me percaté de que había algo de drogas de por medio. Las odio. No puedo soportarlas —continuó Darien—. Entonces, comprendí que había dejado escapar al amor de mi vida y había estado intentando idealizar a una mujer que no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Me dio mucha vergüenza estar tan desconectado de mis sentimientos como para no haberme dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era amor, respeto y amistad y que entre tú y yo existían todos los ingredientes para que un matrimonio funcionara. ¡Lo había tenido al alcance de la mano y lo había estropeado todo!

Sorprendida tanto por lo que le había contado de Mimet como por aquella profunda declaración de amor, Serena dejó la copa de champán a un lado y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

—Tranquilo, no fuiste tú. Yo empecé a hacerte preguntas que no estabas preparado para contestar y la situación nos estalló en la cara.

—No me digas eso para que me sienta mejor —contestó Darien, sonriendo con dulzura—. No me lo merezco. Me tuviste que dejar para que me diera cuenta de lo que había entre nosotros, para que me diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres. Si te hubiera perdido para siempre, el único culpable habría sido yo.

—¿Y la familia de Mimet sabe que tiene problemas de adicción? —le preguntó Serena.

—En nuestra boda, me prometió que se lo iba a decir. Necesitaba un tratamiento de rehabilitación.

—¿Estabais hablando de eso mientras bailabais?

—Sé que, en cuanto se lo diga a su familia, la van a apoyar en todo lo que necesite. Si no lo hacen, lo haré yo, pero ahora mismo preferiría que habláramos de nosotros y que dejáramos de hablar de ella. ¿Te parece?

-Me parece muy bien —contestó Serena.

—Menos mal —murmuró Darien, mirándola con cariño—. Sé que Endi me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y, en esta ocasión, he aprendido lo que tenía que aprender. He tenido muy claro desde el principio lo que quería: tu amor.

Serena se rió con amargura.

-Eso ya lo tenías. Ha habido momentos en los que he pensado cosas terribles de ti, lo admito, pero aun entonces he seguido queriéndote.

Darien se sentó en uno de los sofás del porche y la colocó sobre su regazo.

—¿Y... ahora? le preguntó con prudencia.

Serena bebió de la copa de Darien porque la suya había quedado muy lejos y lo besó con abandono.

—¿No lo sabes? ¡Estoy loca por ti!

—Lo suficientemente loca por mí como para pedirme perdón...

—¡ Querías que te suplicara! —protestó Serena.

—Te lo merecías —sonrió Darien—. Aquello de apartarme en nuestra noche de bodas me dejó completamente destrozado, agapi mu.

Serena sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pues era evidente que Darien había sufrido intensamente aquel rechazo, así que lo besó y aquel beso fue dejando paso a otros y, cuando las cosas se calentaron demasiado en el sofá, se fueron a la cama y allí hicieron el amor, se intercambiaron palabras y promesas de amor y se abrazaron sintiéndose las personas más felices del mundo por haberse conocido.

Casi tres años después, Darien y Serena dieron una fiesta en Thrazos para celebrar su tercer aniversario de boda.

Haruka y Michiru llegaron en su nuevo yate, el Platinum II, e invitaron a sus amigos a navegar en él, así que Serena, Darien, Rei y Nicolas subieron a bordo y disfrutaron de la jornada. Al volver a puerto, los hombres se quedaron un rato más a bordo y Haruka le tomó el pelo a Darien diciéndole que era increíble que fuera uno de los pocos armadores griegos que no tenían un yate de vanguardia.

—Espero que a Darien no le dé ahora por comprarse un yate de última generación. No te puedes ni imaginar lo competitivos que son los hombres con estas cosas —se lamentó Michiru—. Seguro que, si se compra uno, es más grande que el Platinum.

—No creo que lo haga. A Darien le gusta navegar sin tripulación. Si comprara un yate más grande que el que tiene ahora, se vería obligado a contratar a gente. Le gusta mucho la velocidad, llevar él la embarcación. El hombre y los elementos, ya sabes —sonrió.

—Sí, a Haruka le pasa algo parecido. La verdad es que a mí me gusta más la velocidad que el fútbol, para qué os voy a engañar —comentó Michiru.

Rei y Serena se rieron porque sabían que a Michiru no le encantaba la gran pasión de su marido, el fútbol, ni el hecho de que fuera propietario de un club.

—Pero mucho más peligrosa —apuntó Serena.

Los niños corrían a todo correr por el jardín mientras los perros y las niñeras los perseguían. Serena lo tenía todo organizado para que sus invitados se sintieran en la gloria y, además, contaba con la inestimable ayuda del servicio, así que todo estaba perfecto.

Los tres hijos de Rei, Sami, Mariyah y el pequeño Nick, eran inseparables de los dos hijos de Michiru, Ceres y Alek, y Endi encajó muy bien en el grupo. Estaba alto para su edad, al igual que Alek, y ambos tenían mucha energía para quemar. El príncipe Sami, el primogénito de Rei y heredero al trono de Quaram, era el líder indiscutible del grupo. Se trataba de un chiquillo muy maduro que aprendía constantemente de su padre, actual rey de Quaram, desde que su abuelo, el rey Akil, había fallecido.

—Qué bien se llevan —comentó Rei con satisfacción—. Es una suerte porque, así, nos veremos a menudo.

—Estás pálida, Serena —dijo Michiru preocupada—. Ya me encargo yo de los refrescos. Tú llevas todo el día atareada. Anda, siéntate. No deberías moverte tanto.

—Estoy bien, tranquila —le aseguró Serena—. Es el calor —añadió sentándose en una butaca y poniendo los pies en alto para relajarse.

Estaba embarazada de seis meses y de gemelas. Por lo que les habían dicho, eran niñas. Endi estaba encantado con la noticia de la llegada de sus hermanitas y Serena estaba pletórica ante la idea de jugar con ellas y de comprarles ropita bonita.

Aquella noche, cenaron a bordo del Platinum II. Fue una velada muy agradable, en la que se rieron de lo lindo y la sólida amistad entre las tres parejas se afianzó todavía más, pero, cuando terminó, Serena volvió muy a gusto a su dormitorio.

Darien la ayudó a tumbarse en la cama y le quitó los zapatos.

—Feliz aniversario, agapi mu —murmuró entregándole un estuche.

—Pero si es mañana —le recordó Serena.

—Sí, pero mañana tendremos compañía y ahora estamos solos —contestó Darien, abriendo el estuche y sacando una pulsera de oro con adornos.

Serena se interesó rápidamente al ver que los adornos habían sido especialmente elegidos para simbolizar cosas importantes de su vida, pues había un niño con una pelota de fútbol, un perro grande y otro pequeño, un yate, una isla diminuta y un gato... lo que demostraba que Darien se había percatado de la presencia del minino que Serena había metido en casa a escondidas.

El adorno más preciado era el diamante en forma de corazón con el nombre de su marido.

—Mi corazón está en tus manos —declaró Darien mirándola emocionado mientras le tomaba el rostro entre las manos—. Quiero darte las gracias por estos maravillosos años, por darme a nuestro hijo, a quien adoro, y a las dos que están en camino...

—Sí, la verdad es que lo hemos hecho muy bien en el aspecto familiar —contestó Serena observando el perfecto perfil de su esposo mientras éste le colocaba la pulsera en la muñeca—, pero lo más importante es que me haces sentirme valorada y querida y, por eso, te quiero tanto.

—Cuanto más tiempo llevamos juntos, más te quiero —declaró Darien, inclinándose sobre ella para robarle un beso—. Siempre te querré.

Completamente confiada, Serena le pasó los brazos por el cuello como pudo con su tripa por medio. Darien se rió, la acomodó en la cama y le acarició la tripa con cariño.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo.

Y Serena sabía que a sus ojos era cierto. Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Siempre juntos —le dijo con amor.

Y Darien selló la promesa con un beso.

**FIN**

**AY CON DARIEN TAN FACIL QUE HUBIERA SIDO ACEPTAR LO QUE SENTIA PERO NO… MAS TARDE ECHALE LA CULPA AL AMOR**


End file.
